


A Bard's Tale

by KingKay



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dwarfs Are Gross, Fights, Humor, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Original Character(s), Other, POV Third Person, Swearing, Tabaxi main character, hoard of the Dragon Queen, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 64,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: I’m Second Chance and I have a tale to tell, as well as an actual tail.However I’m not here to talk about that.I’m here to talk about dragons.I’m here to talk about secret societies, about good vs evil and might vs magic.Gather close my friends and listen to my extraordinary tale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on the current D&D campaign I'm playing from my character's pov which means I have no idea what will happen or where it will end. The characters belong to the players that created them, the story belongs to wizards of the coast. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading about our adventure as much as I do playing and writing about it.

Leaning further out the window of the coach Chance smiled as the crisp autumn air flowed across his fur and whiskers and made them twitch. His ears were turned forward to listen but he couldn’t hear anything over the rattle of wheels on the dirt road so he watched the sun as it began to set. The last traces of light winking out behind the hills, turning the sky pink and purple, it was a glorious sight, one worthy of a song.

“Careful, young Tabaxi,” Garuk said as his large hand settled on Chance’s shoulder pulling him back inside.

“I was being careful,” replied Chance giving the half-Orc a large smile as he bounced in his seat. After a week in the small coach it was even harder than normal for him to sit still and his tail flicked back and forth quickly. Garuk pushed it aside as it tickled his olive green skin, his smile friendly regardless of the small tusk like teeth that protrude from his bottom lip.

“We’ll be stopping soon, Greenest is just a little further,” Axiom spoke up from his seat across from Chance. His metal face fixed into its blank expression but Chance could hear the fondness in his soft drawl.

“Tell me more about the Warforged. I’ve never heard of your people before and I’ve read all my clans history books,” Chance asked as he pulled out his notebook. He’d been amazed by the man made of metal and wood in his dusty brown coat and hat, a ragged brown scarf wrapped around his neck. Honestly the fact that many of the people he had met lacked tails and fur had surprised Chance. How did they balance without tails? Why hair, rather than the much warmer fur? What were the strange coverings on their feet? There were so many new sights and smells and things to learn that Chance wrote down everything, worried he would forget. This meant that he had filled several pages already with information on Axiom and Garuk. Luckily they had both been more than happy to answer his endless questions, not even minding when Chance reached out to touch their skin and hair, though they had explained that most people would not like him getting so close.

Chance was trying to learn but some of the customs and phases here were confusing. The world had turned out to be so much bigger than he was used to. He’d grown up isolated in his small clan, located on a lone peak of a montain on the island of Mintarn across the sea. He hadn’t even seen a human before he travelled down to the coast to seek passage on a ship headed east. A shudder ran down his spine as he remembered being surrounded by water, lots of cold, wet, horrible water.

“I don’t think I have much left to tell you,” Axiom stated drawing Chance’s attention back to the present. “Why not play with the music box I made for you, if you need a distraction?”

Reaching into his backpack, Chance pulled out the small box before turning the handle. The gentle tinkling tune coming from inside relaxed Chance, music had always been a balm for his restless soul and filled with magic if you knew how to use it. When he had first been presented with the gift, his desire to know how it worked had resulted in Chance taking the box apart. The small intricate pieces scattered around him as he asked about each one. Thankfully Axiom had put it back together but even unable to play it had managed to distract him from the nightmare he had awoken screaming from that morning. He hadn't told anyone what his bad dreams were about, because they were more than just nightmares.

Chance had been hoping that now he was travelling towards the pull in his chest that the visions would stop, instead they had grown stronger as he moved towards the possible source. He’d be lying if he said he was excited about that, his visions had promised nothing but death and destruction from something with glowing eyes, many glowing eyes.

Originally he had planned to leave the clan in a few years to undertake the Verum Venari, a hunt of truth that occurred every fifty years. Then the visions had started, and after talks with the clan elders it was decided that it was the will of the goddess Nula for him to set out sooner. Being chosen was a great honour, to go out into the world and return with new information, new developments that could aid the clan but it was coloured now with dread. Lost in his memories Chance jumped when a deep growling voice filled the coach.

“Stop that noise,” grumbled Naxx glaring from beside Axiom at Chance, who quickly pulled the box to his lap with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry,” Chance muttered with a sideways glance at the last person travelling in the coach. Naxx was not nice or friendly or talkative. His long silvery hair had tempted Chance to touch, to brush the long bangs away from the right side of his face so that he could peer closely at the bright red of his eyes. Naxx had not liked that and Chance had received a line of singed fur on his arm for attempting it. Other than grunting out his name the human had refused to answer any of Chance’s questions, instead staring at him darkly while clenching his jaw until Chance had felt uneasy and fallen silent. Chance’s curiosity burned inside him to know more about the defensive man, though child was probably a better description, though one on the cusp of adulthood.

With a sigh that came out as a small chirp Chance placed the music box in his pack with his other instruments and spare set of clothing. Reaching passed them he pulled out a bruised apple and took a large bite, feeling more bored than hungry.

“Bloody hell!” Gurt the driver of the cart shouted as they came to a sudden stop. Chance’s apple flew from his hand to roll along the floor while he let out a shocked hiss.

“What?” called out Garuk as he leaned out of his window, while Chance and Axiom leaned out of their own. Even in the near darkness Chance could see clearly, his eyes designed to see at night.

Smoke drifted into the sky, partly obscuring the village that rested at the bottom of the hill they had just crested. A large dark shadow soared overhead and Chance watched with wide eyes as it dipped, a column of fire coming from its head to hit the buildings. Bile burned the back of Chance’s throat as he ears swivelled forward picking up the distant screams of terror.

“I’m getting’ out o’ here!” Gurt yelled, fighting to turn the ox.

“I’m too late. The visions are coming true, we’re all going to die,” Chance muttered as his ears dropped in defeat. Struck by a wave of despair he was forced to dig his claws into the hard wooden seat in an attempt to stop his hands from shaking.

“Oh my various gods,” Axiom said as he continued to look out of the window at the destruction and chaos, his strange eyes glowing green. If the situation wasn’t so dire or he hadn’t already grown used to them Chance might have found them unnerving.

“We must help.”

Realisation hit Chance as Garuk pulled on his gear with a stern expression; he was preparing to fight, to go down there and face the beast. Looking around nervously Chance saw Axiom also pull out his crossbow in preparation.

“I… I wanna help…but there’s not much I can do,” Chance admitted. He’d never been much of a fighter preferring to use words rather than swords. His weapons were for self defence but he hadn’t expected to use them, ever.

“What can you do?” Axiom asked leaning forward in his seat.

“Um, I can sing a little?” Chance joked to relieve some of the tension around them but even with Axiom’s unmoving expression Chance knew he wasn’t amused.

“You’re a bard. You can do magic that means you can help.” Chance nodded in understanding and straightened in his seat ready to do the right thing.

“A dragon.” Garuk shook his head in disbelief, his voice holding a trace of worry but his blue eyes were full of unwavering determination as he tightened his hold on his warhammer.

“A blue dragon,” Axiom clarified. A look passed between the two and Garuk leaned out of the window and called out to Gurt who was still struggling to turn the coach.

“Give me the cart and ox. I need to get to that town, I’ll pay for it,” Garuk offered.

“Well now ‘ang on there. If I give you the cart and Bess how am I goin’ get out o’ here? I’m not giving you me cart, no way.”

Hearing Gurt's reluctance Chance stuck his own head out, slipping a trace of magic into his words, a small nudge to comply.

“We need the cart, please.”

“This is everythin’ I got. I aint givin’ up me cart,” Gurt said but he sounded less adamant than before. Adding a touch more magic Chance tried again to convince him, his eyes shrinking to slits as they fixed on the humans.

“We need to help those people. You must understand.”

“As a man of the cloth I ask you sir, we need your help in this moment,” Garuk earnestly explained. The driver paused before with a sullen nod he agreed.

“Fine, 20 gold and I’ll take you to the edge o’ the town but then I’m getting’ out o’ here,” huffed Gurt. Axiom pushed his hand through a small opening and slammed down the gold on the seat beside the driver. Gurt scooped the money into his boot before getting down, unhitching the smaller wagon of supplies before he climbed back into his seat.

“She aint run in years but she’s spry for what she is. You better hold on,” Gurt said before flicking the reins making the coach fly forward toward the burning town. Holding on tightly Chance looked around at everyone and noticed Naxx rocking in his seat as he muttered to himself.

“Naxx? Are you ok?” Leaning forward Chance could just make out the mumbled words.

“Too much, too much, not again, it’s all my fault, screams, the screaming,” Naxx whispered as he rocked, his eyes wide but glazed and unseeing.

“Do you need a hug?” Chance offered unsure what to do in the situation but knowing that he wouldn’t mind the comfort of touch himself.

“Stay away!”

Chance jerked back his arms at Naxx’s sharp words, his tail curling over his chest and out of habit he stroked it, self soothing his frayed nerves.

“Come on man. We need to help these people,” Garuk snapped, his voice demanding compliance.

“I wish I could but I can’t. Not again. Not again. The screams. THE SCREAMS.”

The screams of the villagers were clearer now, filled with pain and fear which made Chance shift in his seat with discomfort. He could understand Naxx’s reluctance.

“We’re going. If you want to stay, stay. I’m going to help those people.”

Turning to Naxx, Axiom placed a hand on his shoulder which he flinched away from. Having taken a deep breath Chance softly began to purr, the noise barely audible to human ears and full of his magic. Calm, safe, friend, it whispered to everyone before focusing on Naxx.

“Please. We need your help. I’m scared too but they need us right now,” Chance said as the purr continued to ring out around him, spreading further as it developed a life of its own. Naxx’s expression relaxed a little and Chance thought it had worked until a high desperate scream cut through the night. Shaking his head Naxx threw off Chance’s spell and returned to his previous nervous state.

Axiom studied Naxx closely their eyes locking before Chance, and he could tell that in that moment something was exchanged between the two.

“What happened to you?” Axiom asked but Naxx only shook his head.

“Not me, not me. Not again.”

“I know that look. You’re a monster too, huh?”

Chance frowned in confusion at Axiom’s strange question unsure of its meaning as he could see no monsters besides the dragon above them. Biting down on his questions he merely watched on as Naxx nodded slowly.

“I think you owe it to those people to help,” suggested Axiom gently.

“Will it stop the screaming?” Naxx asked sounding like the child he resembled for a moment.

“It’ll help…if we help them,” Chance nervously offered in support.

Naxx looked down for a moment, before raising his hand. Flames sprung forth in his palm before dancing over his knuckles as he curled it into a fist. Grasping the pendent hanging from a chain around his neck with his other hand, Naxx took a deep breath and looked up.

“You’re right, I’ll help. What do I do?” he said his eyes now burning with deadly purpose and Chance swallowed seeing it.

Suddenly the cart lurched violently and Gurt cried out in shock as a bolt of lightning flashed close by outside.

“I’m leavin’. Get orf,” Gurt shouted as he started turning the cart while Chance and the others scrambled out.

Taking in the scene before him Chance felt like he had just walked into his worst nightmare, only this time he couldn’t wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chance didn’t take any notice of the damp ground beneath his feet, the vision of hell before him was far more terrifying that his mild phobia of water. Slowly keeping close together the group moved forward and Chance instinctively followed behind Axiom and Garuk, as they were obliviously mighty warriors. Both were taller and broader than him, Axiom in particular stood more than a head higher. Meanwhile Naxx was only a little taller but again bigger than Chance’s lithe frame.

As they walked his gaze constantly roamed over the charred buildings and still smoking ruins, his eyes seeking out life in the dark streets. Chance’s heart stopped each time the dragon above swooped down, attacking at random with fire or lightening. It took all his courage not to flee, to escape to safety, though where could he go that was safe?

The sight of a human family running across the path before them offered a small gleam of hope to Chance, someone had survived. The male was dangerously injured but hurried his three cubs down a side street while the woman guarded them with a broken spear and small shield. Closing in on them was eight small lizard-like creatures, standing about 3ft tall with green scaly skin and elongated jaws.

“Keep back you disgusting kobolds! You will not harm my family anymore!” The woman screamed as she swung the broken spear driving the creatures back for a moment before they inched closer again. It was clear that their numbers made up for their lack of size, as they surrounded the trapped humans.

With a deep roar Naxx ran forward shocking Chance as the fire on his hand condensed into a sphere which he threw at the creatures hitting two of them. Bits of skin and bone flew outwards as they exploded from the blast of fire magic; a finger or possibly a toe landed before Chance and he jumped back in disgust. Panicked, he watched Axiom as he calmly fired his crossbow. The bolt sailed straight through one creature and hit another behind it before stopping, lodged in the creature’s throat and they both fell dead. Next Chance glanced at Garuk who was now stood before the woman, his much larger shield blocking any attacks getting through.

“Go with your family human female! I will take care of these!”

Garuk swung his warhammer in an arc and knocked two kobolds off their feet reducing them to an unmoving pile of crushed bones before him.

Chance briefly considered reaching for his weapons but his hands were shaking too hard to hold them. Deciding to leave the fighting to the others he dashed forward and dodged past Garuk into the side street. The woman upon seeing him raised her weapon threateningly, prepared to defend her cubs and the now unconscious man.

“Please I can help, I can heal,” Chance explained looking past her to the man he assumed to be her mate. For a moment neither one moved, then with a nod the woman stepped aside. Letting out a relieved breath Chance raced to the man and dropped to his knees. He placed his hand on the man’s clammy brow, humming a tune as he drew forth the magic to heal and pushed it into the human. He waved his hand over the human as if stitching the wounds with an invisible thread. Before his eyes Chance watched the gashes stop bleeding and the skin start to knit back together. The man gasped as his eyes flew open.

“Thank you,” he rasped as Chance helped him to his feet. The cubs shuffled forward seeking safety from their father who tried to calm their tears with hushed reassurances.

“There are cubs here, they need your help,” Chance called out as he turned back to his friends. Naxx roared again hearing his words and charged forward but in his haste stumbled on a patch of loose gravel and fell onto his hands and knees. The two creatures left called out something in their native tongue that Chance didn’t understand. He didn’t think Garuk did either, as he raised his warhammer and drove in downwards onto one of the creature’s heads killing it instantly while Axiom killed the last one with a bolt to the chest.

The woman turned to Chance, her eyes locked with his as she pleaded with him.

“The keep. Safety. Help us?” She panted, her words disjoined from desperation. Bending she picked up the young female cub, holding her tight to her breast as she continued to look at Chance. From the corner of his eye he saw the man pick up another cub, struggling to manage due to his recent injures. One cub remained, a boy, shivering with the cold and tear tracks on his face, he looked between his two parents wondering where to go. Heartbroken for the cub, Chance held out his hands for him and the cub willingly climbed into his embrace. Chance petted his sooty head and held him tightly before looking to the group.

“Guys, we have to get them to the keep,” Chance said his voice shaking as he held back tears.

No-one argued and together they moved out, directed by the humans, to what Chance hoped was safety. Keeping his grip firm on the small cub, in his arms, Chance crept forward following the humans directions as they sneaked through back passages towards the large stone keep on a hill in the centre of the village. Being careful they managed to avoid the groups of kobolds and masked individuals dressed in purple robes, who did not seem friendly.

As they reacted a cross road they saw a group of humans stumble out onto the street from a smoking building, many bare-chested or in nightgowns.

“You lot, fall in. We shall escort you to the keep,” Garuk commanded in a hushed tone.

“They’re heroes, you can trust them,” the woman added. Confused and scared the villagers quickly obeyed while Chance wondered if they really were heroes. He certainly didn’t feel like one as his tail whipped behind him, a sign of his unease.

With such a large group it was only a matter of time before they were seen and as they passed a section of bushes between two houses six robed figures stepped out.

Axiom reacted in a second and fired his crossbow hitting one in the shoulder. Then Garuk attacked, lunging forward he smashed into another’s chest with his hammer and Chance heard the sound of bones breaking from the mighty blow. The figure wheezed as they tried to suck in a lungful of air but remained standing. Seeking to help Chance drew out his own crossbow but with the frightened cub in his arm his shot flew wide. With an annoyed growl at his own incompetence Chance passed the cub onto a nearby human determined not to miss again.

Getting ready to take his next shot Chance watched as Naxx flicked his hand and the robed person before him began to burn, the stench of it filling the air. Clearing his lungs, Chance looked around at the carnage around him, everyone was moving too fast for him to keep track of them, still he kept his bow raised and ready as his friends continued to fight. One figure falling to Garuk, blood pooling around his crushed skull. A second fell to Naxx, burned alive by the humans fiery magic. Two more enemies charged Garuk together and their weapons sunk into his skin and muscle, injuring him badly. Chance took a step forward as a third man targeted Garuk, cutting into his leg which made the large half-Orc stagger. Another figure ran toward Axiom, his weapon also finding purchase in a wooden joint, which caused an oily substance to drip from the cut.

Rage filled Chance as his friends suffered at the robed figures hands, his eyes fixed and hand steady he fired his crossbow, his aim deadly as it hit Axiom’s assailant’s unprotected neck. With the burning anger coursing through him, Chance called out to Garuk, his emotions making his magic stronger as he spurred Garuk on.

“We are twice armed if we fight with faith, my friend.”

Garuk nodded and smiled, lifting his shield embossed with the symbol of his god Bahamut, using it to block a blow towards him and protecting the town’s people. One more figure fell to Axiom’s bow while Naxx with a dark smile burned another. The firelight dancing over his face made him look sinister to Chance and he worried about the young human’s enjoyment at killing. However his attention was taken by a soft golden glow appearing around Garuk, his bleeding cuts closing and Chance realized that he had healed himself. A thousand new questions filled Chance’s mind and he made a mental note to talk to Garuk later about his magic when they had a moment to rest.

The final robed person tried to cut Garuk back open and Chance shot a bolt at him which resulted in them both missing as the enemy ducking the bolt and his weapon trailed harmlessly on Garuk's amour. The robed figure prepared for a second attack only to let out a scream as Axiom had, viciously in Chance’s opinion, fired a bolt between their legs. With the bolt buried in a very sensitive place that made every male present wince, their scream slowly died as they dropped unconscious from the pain to the ground.

With the fight won many whispered grateful words at their group, offering gratitude and praise that only served to make Chance squirm. He fidgeted in place, his hackles up as his eyes darted around expecting to be attacked again any moment, wishing he could hear over the pounding of blood in his ears. His gaze finally settled on the others who were approaching the bodies, searching them, wanting to do something helpful Chance kneeled and checked over the body closest to him. Rifling through pockets he found a handful of gold disks, not sure what to do with them he looked up and saw Axiom place the disks he found into his own pocket so Chance did the same. That done and discovering nothing else of use Chance rose about to suggest they get moving, standing still seemed dangerously stupid.

“I’ve got an idea,” Naxx said holding up one of the robes he’d taken from the corpse at his feet.

“Very clever,” Garuk praised as he quickly removed another of the robes as did Axiom while Chance watched on confused.

“Um, what’s going on?” he asked, understanding when Naxx pulled the robes on and placed a mask on his face. How had he not thought of that? Chance mused before he looked down at the robes Garuk handed him and he tried to pull them on. Even covered by the robe and mask his tail and ears stuck out, too unusual for him to blend in even with the diverse range of species that had been hidden under the robes. Axiom simply shook his head and shoved a set of robes into his pack remaining in his long coat, the scarf now looking even worst from their battles.

“They won’t fit me, Chance and I will hide in amongst the villagers,” he said moving towards the jittery crowd. “The advantage of surprise may turn out to be useful.”

“Right, I’ll take point. Naxx you take the rear. If anyone asks we are escorting the prisoners to the place where they are to be held. Do **not** attack unless necessary, we don’t need another fight,” Garuk commanded as he pulled on a set of robes over his bloodstained armor. With barely a whisper everyone moved into position, and once more they headed for the keep.

Keeping close to the family he had first met, Chance glanced over at Axiom also hidden among the town’s people. Please let this work, he prayed silently as they slowly made their way towards sanctuary. His goddess must not be listening however because just as they neared the base of the keep’s hill a voice called out stopping them.

“You two! Take the prisoners back that way, back to camp. You are too close to the keep,” a robed figure told Garuk. Chance held his breath as he waited to see what would happen next and refused to look over at the cub he could hear whimpering beside him.

“The fires have made us divert this way,” Garuk lied convincingly.

“Hmm…you two,” the robed figure said pointing at two of the guards with him, “aid them escorting the prisoners. Head west to the junction then head north if you can before going back to camp,” he barked and the guards stepped forward, one taking each side and boxing in the prisoners. While the one who had been shouting orders heading in the direction they had just came from with the his remaining gaurds.

As Garuk obeyed and began redirecting them away from the keep, Chance grew concerned. He locked eyes with Axiom and saw him withdraw a dagger from his coat; tip his head towards the guard nearest him and put a finger up his lips. A call for silence, the hand sign was one Chance was familiar with and had seen often since coming here. He gave Axiom a nod of understanding and drew his own dagger, using his natural grace to slip between bodies until he was behind the guard.

Over the heads of the villagers Chance spotted Axiom and when he lashed out at the guard Chance was only a second behind him. Only to discover luck truly had deserted them, as his dagger scraped over armour and not flesh. The guard now alerted to his presence cried out, along with another cry that suggested that Axiom had also missed his mark. Oh fur balls, Chance thought, as the guard prepared to strike only for a bolt to hit his arm pinning it down.

“Garuk!” Axiom shouted having likely left himself open to an attack by helping Chance. Deciding to give up on using the dagger Chance instead used a weapon he was much more confident with, words.

“You useless rotten pile of disgraceful wart infested public hair,” he growled. His fear and anger and magic turned the spoken phase into a lance of power that struck the guard’s mind. The guard winced from the pain, his eyes closing for a second before they fixed on Chance again.

“Whadda you say?” he demanded to know as he slashed at Chance, the blade cutting into an exposed arm. Baring his sharp teeth, Chance hissed in pain before ignoring the warm blood matting his fur. He didn’t have time to worry about that right now. Another of Axiom’s bolts flew passed them but this time it missed and Chance was forced to defend himself again with a magic filled insult.

“You are the faeces created when shame eats too much stupidity!” Chance roared putting as much power as he could behind the words, feeling it build with his temper. The guard staggered back from them and this time when he looked at Chance bloody tears ran down his cheeks and his eyes rolled upward into his skull before he fell dead. Turning his head Chance sought out his friends to check on their safety and saw Garuk swing his hammer only for it to catch on the robe he’d put on as a disguise. Frozen with fear Chance could only watch while Garuk continued to struggle to free his weapon as a spear pierced his unprotected side.

Shaking off his daze he took a step forward to help but Axiom appeared, shouldering his way through the crowd. Wrapping an arm around Garuk to hold him up he fired his crossbow into the guard’s face. At such close range the bolt broke the guard’s jaw and Chance wished he hadn’t seen the mouth hanging open and pouring with blood. He also wished he hadn’t heard the sound he’d made as he fell, slowly choked to death on his own blood. Lastly he really wished he hadn’t seen Naxx reach down and pry the jaw bone loose from the corpse and put it in his pocket.

For once Chance’s curiosity didn’t push him to ask a question because he didn’t want to know the answer. As Naxx finished stripping the body of all his possessions Chance turned back to the others.

“It doesn’t seem like they are invested in looting but in capturing prisoners,” said Garuk as he frowned.

“Why?” Chance asked, the question coming out automatically.

“I don’t know but I intend to find out,” Garuk replied before he signalled everyone to move, the hand held to his side painted red with blood from his injury. Reminded of his own cut Chance spared it a glance and found the bleeding had stopped, even if it still stung.


	3. Chapter 3

Convinced that nothing else could possibly go wrong, Chance wanted to scream at the gods when after barely a few steps Garuk cried out. A large four legged creature covered in thick scales had rushed forward and clamped down on his leg. Three kobolds sauntered forward after it and from the lead one of them was holding Chance assumed the creature belonged to them.

Already wounded and worried that one of the villagers would be injured if there was another fight Chance rummaged in his bag pulling out a small piece of sheep’s fleece. Gripping it tightly he thrust out both hands before rising them to the sky his magic a warm tingle in his fingertips. A wall of stone rose before him in the blink of an eye, cutting them off from the enemy’s sight but also Garuk who was now trapped on the other side.

“Garuk, life is tough so you must be tougher,” Chance called out over the wall, hoping to magically inspire his friend even as guilt coursed through him at his action. However with the illusion of a wall in place it meant that the kobolds could only attack from one side unless they managed to see through his spell. Something he wouldn’t know until they charged through it and by then it would be too late to run.

As Naxx headed toward the edge of the wall Chance twitched his whiskers nervously, worried that he would touch it and shatter the fake image. Luckily he didn’t, instead throwing what Chance assumed was a fireball at their foes before ducking back. Wondering what was happening Chance strained his ears to listen as he heard a blow followed by the crack of bones, frightened that Garuk wasn’t the one responsible. Before he could dwell on that dark thought a kobold came around the wall’s edge only to end up face to face with Naxx which startled it enough for the wild swing of its weapon to miss. Axiom rushed forward but completely ignored the kobold as he rounded the wall to help Garuk, or that’s what Chance hoped he was doing.

The kobold now recovered was raising its blade again and in an attempt to keep the creature off balance Chance shouted out a sassy comment, letting his magic strike the creatures mind.

“You are going to make an excellent belt!”

The kobold narrowed its eyes as it hissed at Chance after shaking its head to clear the pain from its skull. Nevertheless, it worked as a perfect distraction as Naxx slashed out with his dagger gouging out it’s eye which he also put in his pocket as the kobold dropped down dead. Chance shuddered at that but once again chose to not ask about it, least the answer be unpleasant enough that it made him vomit.

Rather he focused back on the sound of fighting that carried over the wall, the clang of blades on amour, the thud of a hard blow and a strange sharp ping, sort of like a stone hitting a tin cup. Needing to know what was happening, his curiosity demanding to be satisfied, Chance moved forward to peer around the wall and found Garuk still pounding his hammer onto the creature biting his leg while Axiom slashed with his rapier at the remaining kobolds.

“I’ve seen geckos more threatening than you,” Chance yelled in the hope that it would distract the kobolds again. He didn’t know if his words worked or the enemies were perhaps distracted by the wall vanishing as Naxx tried to lean on it. In the first bit of luck they’ve had Naxx managed to cast a fireball at the creature holding Garuk while he stumbled from the wall’s disappearance.

The flames buried themselves deep into the already damaged skin and cooked the flesh, the creature in shock released Garuk as it thrashed before slowly it stopped moving. Garuk now seriously injured limped into the crowd of town’s people leaving a trail of blood behind him and Chance’s guilt increased at the sight even as he thanked Nula that Garuk had survived. He continued to stare in awe at Garuk who remained standing. His skin, now a paler green that clashed with the blood that was spattered on it, most of which was his own but still he stood firm refusing to fall.

The sound of steel on stone drew his attention back to the remaining enemies; Axiom was striding toward one with his blade scraping across the ground. Then with a slash that looked like poetry in motion he sliced the lizard man from above its left knee to its right shoulder, slicing the creature through. Pointing the rapier at the last kobold Axiom grunted something at it; the creature seemed to understand as it began to retreat.

“Both your weapons are small,” Chance mocked with a pointed glance at the kobold’s groin. While it might not have understood the words the power in them sent a lance of pain into its head making it an easy target for Naxx’s fire. It was still sizzling as it hit the ground and once again Naxx began harvesting body parts. An ear, a nose and the tail of the large creature that Axiom told Chance was called a drake. Now Chance was really finding it hard not to ask about Naxx’s collection but with Garuk bleeding out there was a sense of deep urgency in reaching the keep.

Finally they reached it and once they had been vouched for by the town’s people, they were allowed inside the wonderfully thick stone walls. Chance’s chest loosened and for the first time since he stepped from the coach, he felt like he could breath. Looping Garuk’s arm over his shoulder Chance supported his friend to the healers hut, his serious injuries resulting in them receiving healing quickly. When they return to the group, the wound on Chance’s arm was gone and Garuk was able to walk without aid. Chance looked over his friends as he sank to the floor, Axiom was fiddling with something and Naxx had his head bowed as he muttered under his breath a few feet away. Now that they were safe he decided to take the opportunity to scribble a few notes into his book, planning to write more when his head was clearer;

_Dragons are scary and very big_

_Kobolds are small and vicious_

_Drakes are biters, avoid them_

_Ask Garuk about healing magic_

_Ask Naxx about his ….’Collection?’_

Chance shivered a little at he penned the last note and wishing for a distraction or something to burn off the nervous energy that refused to lessen even now the danger had passed. Not wishing to bother his friends while they rested and wanting some answers Chance climbed to his feet and went hunting for some. Approaching one of the villagers Chance smiled carefully, trying to hide his teeth so he would not be seen as a threat. The last thing he needed was to startle the already fearful man and end up being punched, again. Pulling his mind back to the matter at hand before it became lost in memory he asked what was happening? The man who had been studying him with a frown of confusion snorted rudely before answering.

“Err…There’s a dragon. It’s attacking the village. Hopefully we don’t die if it attacks the keep,” the man replied in a surly tone.

“Wait, would it attack the keep?” Chance inquired with a panicked glance upward. His ears flattening and it took everything he had not to grab his tail and hold it close for comfort.

“Hang on, I’ll just ask him,” the man said rolling his eyes, “I don’t fucking know!” he screamed into Chance’s face. Chance flinched at the loud sound, ah sarcasm; he though not really offended at the man’s answer.

“Well, who would know?” he asked and the man appeared surprised at Chance’s simple and calmly asked question.

“Escobert, he owns the keep….or Governor Nighthill,”

“And where do I find them?”

“Escobert’s probably hiding. Nighthill’s on the ramparts giving orders,” the man told him with a shrug. Chance thanked him for his information and returned to the group.

“I think we should return the gold we looted to the villagers.”

He heard Axiom say, to which Naxx scoffed.

“Why?”

“It’s their money, it’s stolen. There is no way those men just happened to have this much gold on them,” Axiom argued.

“You don’t know that, they do own a dragon after all,” Naxx pointed out. Chance knew he was lying, that he was determined to keep the gold regardless of whose it had once been. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out the disks he had taken. He didn’t really have much interest in the shiny metal, in his homeland goods were traded rather than…money. It was a strange idea than people put more worth into the small coin than something useful like cloth or music. For instance he had been able to barter his passage aboard the ship by entertaining the crew with stories and songs about his people but had ended up using a decorative gold bracelet to pay for the coach. Gurt had no interest in his talents, claiming gold was needed to put food on the table. An expression that had confused Chance until Axiom had explained it and the idea of currency, something unheard of to Chance since gold was common back home. They used it mainly to make pretty adornments but they held no worth passed being nice to look at.

Pulled back by the increasing noise of his friends arguing Chance shook his head, Garuk had now joined in and was expressing his own desire to aid the village anyway possible. Chance agreed, he wanted to discuss the current problem which was much more important than some silly little disks, they weren’t even that shiny.

“We should speak to the elder of the keep, a man called Governor Nighthill. He is at the top,” Chance interrupted and the others turned to look at him.

“You mean the leader or boss, most do not call them elders here,” Axiom explained as he climbed to his feet, and Chance nodded. Right, leader, he’d need to make a note of that when he had time, for now he followed the others as they began travelling upward.

 

Scaling the stone steps they reached the top where men were rushing around in a flurry of activity, shouting out instructions and calling for more arrows. Casting his eyes out over the town, he could see fires blazing in several areas and groups of robed figures and the kobold creatures gathered just outside the range of the arrows being fired. The din was giving Chance a headache, especially one man in particular who was bellowing louder than the others. A large bandage covered the right side of his head, the ear and eye completely hidden underneath it. His fine clothing was ripped and stained but still suggested he was a man of power. Nervously Chance inched closer to the man, since he seemed to be the ‘leader’.

“Excuse me sir? Are you Governor Nighthill?”

“Aye, who the fuck are you!” the man shouted unnecessarily loud.

“Second Chance or just Chance, nice to meet you,” Chance said with a friendly grin, remembering in time not to move closer and rub his cheek against Nighthill’s. However his nose automatically flared taking in the man’s scent, sweat and burned hair, an unpleasant combination. He added it to the scents he had already collected, Naxx’s scent of burning wood that was almost acidic. Axiom’s was more like a blacksmith, the smell of heated metal and oil. Garuk’s scent was the strangest, sharp but somehow calming and reminded Chance of the lemongrass fields near his parents hut.

“Yes, wonderful to meet you too but I’m fucking busy so do you mind!” Nighthill yelled and Chance was forced to snag his cloak before he walked away.

“Wait, wait, wait, we want to help. What can we do?” Chance offered, the despair hanging in the air made him restless and he wished to do something, anything that would lighten it.

“You wanna help! Joe!” A guard rushed forward at Nighthill’s call and quickly begun to whisper in Nighthill’s left ear. It occurred to Chance only then that he was most likely deaf in the other which explained the shouting.

“You wanna help? Wanna be a hero now, do ya?” Chance opened his mouth to say that he was most definitely not a hero but Nighthill was still shouting as he pointed out over the turrets to the south. “Just down the river, that way, we have people hiding in the bushes and trees. The gate’s shut now and they are stuck out there. Go get them. Go find Escobert, he’ll give you a key,” he finished and before Chance could ask another question he was gone. Orders shouted out as he strode along the wall, his arms flying with his passion to protect his land.

“Oh ok,” Chance muttered as he turned back to the others his ears flattening to his head, “um, anyone know where Escobert is?” One of the arrow men must of overheard as he answered, telling them he’d be in the cellars.

“Well we have our orders, let’s get going, there are lives to save,” Garuk said firmly. Chance nodded worriedly but headed downward. He’d hoped that maybe there was something they could do inside the keep, where it was a little safer. He glanced over the other three and felt like a coward as they all looked calm, determined, like heroes should. He had always considered himself brave however this was the first time that his courage had been tested beyond the security of his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chance stepped into the cellar, where there appeared to be a small armoury set up, along with boxes filled with blankets and spare clothing. Rushing between the boxes was a small red haired man, only a little of his face visible between his bushy eyebrows and equally bushy beard. He was busy handing out supplies to the villagers and chance waited for him to pause before appoarching.

“Hi, do you know where Escobert is?” Change asked bending his knees slightly.

“I am he.”

“Oh. Hello little man.”

Escobert’s eyebrows lowered and his chest stuck out as he began shouting.

“LITTLE MAN.”

Chance moved away quickly, confused about why all these people kept shouting at him and if he should perhaps be shouting back.

“You need to leave **now** ,” Escobert growled his eyes locked on Chance’s, his anger clear. Chance glanced at his friends for support as he tried to calm the situation.

“Have I done something wrong? I’m sorry I’m not from here.”

As he said this Axiom leaned forward and quickly whispered into his ear, “He doesn’t like being called little man. That there is a dwarf and they tend to take things literally and personally. Call him sir or his name.”

Chance rapidly nodded his head and gave Escobert a small smile even as he spat the word ‘cat’ at him. Chance had heard the word many times since crossing the sea; someone had even shown him a cat. It was smaller than a newborn cub and unable to stand on two legs, the cat had hissed and spat at him before fleeing. Chance was not a cat, he was a Tabaxi. Still he didn’t argue with the dwarf who had relaxed enough to ask what they wanted.

“A ‘key’, we have been asked to save some people outside the keep,” explained Chance curious to see what a key was.

“I don’t just give my keys away, who sent you?”

“The ‘shouty’ man upstairs, Nighthill.”

“We need to get to the south-west. There are some villagers trapped there that we need to retrieve,” Naxx said and Chance was glad when Escobert turned his dark look away from him to the human.

With a curse the dwarf stepped out into the main area of the keep and shouted in a strange tongue, someone replied from above in the same language and Escobert groaned before he instructed the group to follow him.

Entering a smaller store room Chance saw Escobert moving a few barrels out the way before he grabbed a metal ring attached to the floor that rose to reveal a hole. As Chance watched Escobert took another smaller metal ring from his belt, he selected a carved metal stick and placed it into Chance’s hand.

“This is the only other way out of the keep. An old siege tunnel, it hasn’t been used in years so I don’t know what you’ll find down there. Go get those people, don’t get killed, don’t get caught and don’t lose my key, I want it back.”

Chance studied the key, his fingertip running over the bumps at one end before the smooth middle and finally the rounded other end where a hole showed where it had been attached to the ring. After a sniff, Chance stuck out his tongue touching it to the key to familiarize himself with it. Yuck, flinching in disgust he dropped the key into a pocket, still confused about what it did.

Garuk when down first followed by Axiom and Naxx and finally Chance, the darkness almost complete so that he found it difficult to see clearly. He let out a shocked yowl as his feet landed in the trickle of water that covered the floor of the tunnel.

“Eurgh,” Chance groaned but aware that there was nothing he could do but put up with it. At least the water wasn’t deep; he thought as he walked quickly past everyone down the tunnel, he wanted to get out as soon as possible. Forced to crouch slightly due to the low ceiling, he kept his eyes up trying not to see the wet sludge under his feet. If he didn’t look then he could pretend it wasn’t there, could pretend that he didn’t feel it between his toes, cold and horrible.

He looked down when he felt a sharp pain and found a group of rats, biting at his foot. Hissing Chance jumped back away from the nasty creatures, while Garuk stepped before him and swung his hammer. Dirty water and rats were thrown to the side and into a wall before falling limply to the floor. When the remaining rats rushed toward Garuk, Chance was filled with a wave of fury, he hated rats. Drawing his two daggers he dropped to his knees, forgetting about the water as with his quick reflexes he stabbed repeatedly downward. The water turned red with blood and soaked into his white fur, the stained patches indiscernible from his dark grey spots in the dim light. As his mind cleared Chance jumped up, and began shaking his arms while his tail whipped angrily.

“Ewwww, I’m wet!” he yelled. Stupid tunnel, stupid rats and stupid water he mentally ranted. Right now he wanted a fireplace where he could curl up and dry off away from rats and kobolds and whatever else decided to attack them.

“Here this will help,” Naxx offered in a surprising show of companionship as he lit up his hands holding them out to Chance. He sighed as the heat leeched into his skin, warming him up and drying his fur slightly.

“I can do that too…kinda,” added Axiom. Lifting his left arm a hatch opened to reveal a powerful but small flame. Naxx frowned at Axiom and waved his hand making the flame fly to him and join his own fire.

“Oh…neat,” Axiom said forlornly as he pressed the hatch closed.

Feeling better Chance nodded in thanks at Naxx and they all continued on, Chance checking the ground carefully for more rats. Eventually they reached a grate blocking the way, old and covered in rust, Chance pushed on it only for it not to budge even an inch. Dusting off his hands he turned to the others seeking an answer as his face screwed up in confusion.

“How do we get past?”

“You know that key you licked?” Naxx asked with a stern look that Chance couldn’t decipher, “can you see anywhere it’ll fit into the grate?”

Giving a nod in answer Chance turned and holding the key in the middle shoved it and most of his arm through a hole in the grate, not sure how this would work, perhaps it was magic.

“No, no, no. You gotta put it in a hole and turn it.”

Chance turned his arm one way and then the other, before glancing back at Naxx when nothing happened. Everyone sniggered and Chance’s ears dropped and his tail stilled as he understood that he was the reason for their amusement.

“There should be a hole the same shape and size as the end of the key. That’s where you put it,” said Naxx, a smile still curling his lips. Chance looked closely and discovered the smaller hole, another look at the key and he put in the correct ‘end’. Holding the other end he turned it like he’d been told earlier, the metal creaked and then the key snapped in half in his hand. Chance tried to open the grate again but it still wouldn’t move.

“That’s not supposed to happen,” explained Garuk.

Chance let out a small noise of realisation; he’d messed up again, “oh.”

“Did you just break the key?” Axiom asked slowly, his tone expressing his irritation. Feeling worse than before Chance looked away and pulled his tail to his chest, holding it close.

“Axiom, pray be nice to your fellow…cat. Can you fix it?” Ignoring Garuk calling him a cat and wanting to do something right, Chance attempted to use his claws to free the broken half of the key. However he quickly caught on that it wouldn’t work and stepped out if the way while Axiom freed it with a strange pinching tool.

Maybe it would be best if he stayed out of the way all the time considering he’d upset several people, had failed to see the rats and then broken the key.

Handing over the other half of the key, Chance watched Axiom examine the two pieces before he reopened the hatch in his arm only for no flame to appear.

“Here. Take the flames back. Fix it,” Naxx muttered as he flicked his hand returning Axiom’s fire.

“Alright thanks.”

Heating the two bits of metal Axiom sealed them together, before cooling the red hot metal in the trickling stream of water running through the tunnel. Checking it carefully, Axiom tested the key before putting it into the grate and slowly turning it. Creaking alarmingly the key turned but didn’t break and they finally manage to open the grate with a little bit of a push from Garuk and Axiom.

Going a little further they reached the end of the tunnel, peering out Chance could see…more water. A small river ran across the landscape with a line of trees beyond it and Chance hoped that wasn’t where they had to go. Turing to the others about to ask Chance’s mouth closed as he noticed Axiom looking above them. The sound of muffled voices reached his ears and they swivel trying to pinpoint the noise above them.

“What was that noise? Sounded like metal scraping?”

“Release it, just in case.”

The party share a look, each face looking puzzled except Axiom merely because his face can’t show expressions, as they try and think of what to do now. Garuk’s eyes widen and reaching down he picked up a small stone and edged to the opening before throwing the stone out.

“Diversion,” he whispered as the stone hit a tree with a thunk and they heard those above them moving.

“This way, they went this way.”

The voice was followed by the sound of footsteps and after a pause Garuk spoke again.

“Let’s go. Quietly,” advised Garuk and Chance made sure to keep his steps light as they moved over the darkened landscape. He let out a sigh of relief when they headed towards a large patch of overgrowth rather than the river. The brambles tugged on their clothes, making it difficult to remain silent until they reached the tree line where the ground was clearer.

Chance ducked as a stick flew at his head, noticing that the others had lifted their shields or in Axiom’s case remain unmoving as a barrage of sticks and stones were pelted at them. Dropping to all fours he attempted to avoid being hit by making himself a smaller target even as his fur rose puffing out in irritation. From the corner of his eye he saw Garuk crouching behind his shield step closer to the trees as the assault slowed and whispered voices of fear increased.

“They’re coming closer, we’re doomed,” a frail female voice said.

“We have to protect the children,” a male voice replied before an old human man stepped from behind a tree with a sturdy stick gripped in his hands. Standing back up now Chance could clearly see the way his arms were shaking. Possibly with fear but just as likely from the strain of holding the branch up like a sword, ready to swing it at the first person who got too close.

“Easy my friend,” Garuk said as he moved his hands out to the side, palms empty and facing the man.

“Some thank you for coming out here to get you,” Naxx grumbled as he brushed traces of bark and mud from his clothing. Axiom stayed silent as his strange green gem like eyes scanning around them on the lookout for more dangerous threats. The man frowned and slowly he lowered his stick.

“Who are you?” he called and Chance flinched as the sound carried, worried that someone else might have heard him.

“Friends,” Garuk answered quietly, “keep your voice down, there are enemies near. Nighthill sent us to bring you to the keep.”

The man looked over them again warily before gesturing behind him and two more people stepped out and they began talking together in whispered tones. The words too muffled for Chance to make out even one word as they frowned over at Garuk. Shuffling his feet nervously he kept watching them until he saw a small face appear around the tree truck they stood before. He smiled and his tail flicked while a soft purr came from his throat in greeting at the little cub. The cub grinned and in a hushed breath called out.

“Kitty cat.”

“Not a cat,” he muttered a little miffed before dropping to his hunches as the cub moved forward, “I’m a Tabaxi and my name is Second Chance. What’s your name?”

“Joanna, you have a funny name,” she said giggling before she reached out her hand. Chance allowed her to touch his fur; asking her lots of questions and answering hers in return until the sound of Garuk calling his name made him look over. He’d been so distracted he’d forgotten where they were for a moment and for a brief time the fear had slipped away. Now it returned as he glanced around expecting an attack however it seemed that Garuk had managed to talk the people into listening to him and that was why he had called out. They stood together in a circle, the villagers frowns replaced with polite if not exactly friendly smiles as they looked at him. His returned smile widened when he saw the other cubs… children he corrected himself, the three small humans were also watching him closely and he waved his tail towards them.

“We must get them back to the keep where they’ll be safe,” Garuk told him and Chance nodded in agreement as he stood. He looked down as a small hand wrapped around his and saw the child shifting nervously.

“Do you promise to keep us safe?” Joanna asked and Chance’s whiskers twitched as he thought before answering. Words have power, his magic was proof of that and making a promise was never something to be taken lightly.

“I promise to try my best,” he said and Joanna seemed content with that as she smiled up at him and held onto his hand tighter.

“Very good. Come along, you can help me get them back to the keep,” Garuk said placing a hand on Chance’s shoulder.

“Alright, let’s get out of here,” the man with the stick said using it as a cane now as he took a shuffled step.

“Great, let’s go before anyone else finds us,” Chance said aware that they could be attacked at any moment. He began heading back to the tunnel, only to be pulled up short by Axiom grabbing his jacket.

“Not so fast, we’ll creep down to the edge of the bush and make sure it’s safe first,” explained Axiom before he grabbed his crossbow. “Naxx and I will cover you while you and Garuk take the villagers. Don’t forget there are more to find so be quick about it.”

“Oh right,” Chance said sheepishly, his nerves were making him reckless, more so than usual. Wondering how much luck they would have not being caught they crept into the bushes Chance’s hand still firmly holding onto Joanna’s. It turned out the answer was a lot as they got to the tunnel without a problem, however just running to the tunnel had worn out the older humans.

“I’ll help them get to the other end,” Chance said before lowering his voice to a whisper and adding, “in case of rats.”

“What about the water?” Garuk asked as he passed over a lit touch to light the way for the humans, while Chance glanced at the small trickle with disgust.

“I promised to keep them safe until we reached the keep,” was all Chance said before supporting the human that was struggling the most to walk and going back down the tunnel. He kept his eyes out for rats but spotted none and finally he was able to send the last child up the ladder into the keep. Joanna petted his head once and mumbled a ‘thank you’ before disappearing. With a nod at Escobert and the reminder that there were still people missing Chance ran back to Garuk quickly feeling pleased he had kept his promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they had reunited with the others they headed toward the river to get to where the villagers were apparently hidden. Each step closer made Chance more nervous, he really didn’t like water and had no desire to go near it. Even when they discovered a bridge, Chance still decided he’d rather remain behind as a lookout. He had things to add to his notes and hoped to do that before he forgot or something went wrong.

“Are you sure?” Axiom asked Chance, as Naxx crossed the bridge without looking back.

“Yes, this way no-one can sneak up on you,” said Chance. He wasn’t much of a warrior but he was good at spotting things and with his magic he would be able to call out a warning should anyone come near. Happy with Chance’s answer Axiom headed over the bridge with Garuk to join Naxx and journeyed out of sight into the greenery. After checking around him carefully, Chance pulled out his notebook and added several notes to it.

_Elders are called leaders_

_Do not call dwarfs little man, they do not like it_

_A key is a metal stick; it goes in a small hole and must be turned (need to find out more)_

_Cubs are called children or child._

Sucking on the tip of his pencil Chance thought for a moment before adding a sketch of the bridge before him.

_Stone bridge for crossing water, very useful._

The only bridges he’d seen were the rope bridges used to travel among the canopy of the large trees around his village. His head jerked up and he let out a relieved breath when he saw the others returning over the bridge with four villagers in tow. Studying the new additions to the group Chance thought they were likely a family, two adults and two children who looked close to being of an age similar to Naxx.

“Any problems?” inquired Garuk and Chance shook his head.

“Not a sound but that just makes me more worried.” Chance’s eyes darted to the side after catching sight of movement, flaring his nose he sniffed but it was only a bird hidden in the bush nearby. Jumping a foot in the air Chance’s eyes flew back to Garuk who had placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re a bit jumpy.”

“I just know it’s only a matter of time before we find trouble. Things have been going too well,” Chance said while trying to smooth his fur that insisted on standing up.

“Come on, let’s go,” said Naxx gruffly as he began heading to the tunnel and without another word everyone proceeded to follow him.

 

It was Axiom that spotted the drake waiting for them above the tunnel and he was quick to warn the others. The villagers were pushed down and told to stay still by Garuk who lifted his warhammer in preparation. Chance gave a nervous glance at his friends before stepping forward, a soft purr rising from his throat and the drake turned to fix its dark eyes on him.

“Chance?” Axiom whispered but Chance didn’t stop or look away. Pouring his magic into the sound he took another step closer, friend the spell said and slowly the drake’s hisses lowered and stopped as it fell under Chance’s control.

“Good drake, come here,” Chance said gently and the drake approached settling in at Chance’s feet. He leaned down and let his hand run over the thick scales, the rough texture scraping the pads of his hand as he smiled and studied the creature.

“Amazing,” Chance said in awe as he petted the creature.

“Indeed,” mumbled Garuk keeping his distance and glancing at Chance from the corner of his eye.

“Nice pet, but we need to get the villagers to the keep,” Naxx pointed out with a frown. Chance wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen the young man smile other than when he was in combat and in those moments it wasn’t a nice smile.

“Correct, let’s go.”

“I’ll stay here with Chance and his pet and we’ll cover you and Naxx while you take the villagers,” Axiom stated earning a nod of agreement from Garuk. Chance watched them head into the tunnel with the villagers behind them and turned his attention back to the drake, safe that Axiom would alert him if someone came close.

“Sit,” he ordered and grinned when the drake obeyed, “Roll over,” he tried next and a small chuckle escaped him as he watched the drake turn onto it’s back and allow him to rub the much smoother scales on its belly. The creature’s hiss sounded like one of pleasure, it must feel nice Chance thought as he carried on petting the drake.

“You are very strange.”

Chance opened his mouth to reply to Axiom when the drake suddenly startled, Chance had heard it too, the sound of fighting coming from the tunnel. Rushing forward with the drake following closely beside him Chance was met with chaos. Garuk was pressed to the left wall while Naxx was led on top of one of the villagers obliviously protecting them from the kobold before them who was sinking to the floor with its chest ripped open. Six more kobolds stood before them, weapons drawn and ready to strike.

“Kill,” Chance commanded as he pointed to the closest kobold and the drake leapt forward clamping its powerful jaw around the kobolds neck. Blood sprayed from the wound as the kobold fell but Chance didn’t spare it more than a glance as he raised his crossbow. Feeling more confident than he had during there earlier battles his hand remained steady as he fired, the bolt entering the eye of another kobold that let out a low groan before dropping to the floor. Something hit Chance’s throat making him cough and he felt his spell lessen as he struggled to keep it going. Hacking slightly he managed to force out a purr and hold onto his spell controlling the drake. The last thing they needed was for it to turn on them in this cramped space.

He heard Axiom drop down behind him and a bolt struck one of the four remaining kobolds in the chest pinning it to the wall as it went limp. Another enemy was striking at the drake, grunting something at it but the drake only hissed back in reply, snapping its jaws. A blow to Chance’s leg made him stumble as his leg gave out and he was forced to use the wall for support. As he cried out in pain the spell broke, he barely had time to let out a curse before the drake had turned toward him snarling. Naxx rose to his feet, shooting a Firebolt at the drake that was moving toward them, it hit but failed to stop it as its thick scales absorbed the blast. Shaking and afraid as the drake came closer Chance was amazed when Naxx stepped before him, shielding him from more attacks.

“Thank you,” Chance muttered, his words filled with gratitude. He truly thought that Naxx didn’t like him but maybe there was more to the moody human than he had first thought, perhaps they were even friends. Garuk roared with hatred at the drake and lifted his hammer high to bring it down on the creature but forgetting the low ceiling, he didn’t manage to do more than hit rock. The drake lunged forward and bit down on Naxx’s leg, which really pissed him off and Chance learned several new words that he would need explaining to him later.

“Bad dog,” Naxx growled down at the drake, as flames raced over his hands. The blast was so powerful that even Chance felt the ground shake under his feet. The drake didn’t stand a chance as it exploded, sizzling bits of bone and flesh flying out and hitting the kobolds still standing hard enough that they too fell, knocked out against the walls of the tunnel.

The fight won, they helped the frightened villagers continue down the tunnel, Chance limping at the back with Naxx, as they both tried to walk with injured legs. A sharp pain shot through his knee joint every time he tried to put pressure on it but still they were alive and that to Chance was enough reason to be happy.

That feeling quickly fled once they had reached the keep to find Escobert wasn’t there, what they found instead was a call to arms, the keep was under attack. Chance slumped in exhaustion; it seemed they couldn’t catch a break. Sharing a look with Naxx they both headed to the healers hut, while the others went to offer what aid they could. Naxx burst through the cloth covered doorway first, bellowing at the terrified healer.

“We need healing potions, what have you got?”

“Quickly,” Chance urged, they didn’t have time to have their wounds checked over or to offer comfort to the healers. A vial filled with a thick red oily liquid was pushed into his hand and Chance didn’t even stop to smell it before swallowing it down. He pulled a face at the bitter taste but the refreshing feeling that filled him, chasing away his aches and pains was worth it and Chance was able to walk without limping.

Running from the hut they located the other’s and Chance’s eyes widened to see the large metal gate wedged open by a log, the gears that operated them smashed by the enemies that had crawled their way inside.

“I can fix the gears if I can get close,” Axiom offered, his voice firm.

“The might of the righteous paves the way,” Garuk said clapping the metal man on the back, “what about the log?”

“I can clear a path to it.”

A small smile formed on Naxx’s face as his hands began to glow with the heat of his fire magic. Chance wondered how he could help as they moved closer and found a selection of enemies awaiting them. They had seen the kobolds before and yet another drake, but Chance’s attention was grabbed by a furless… hairless man in a white robe. A purple sash wrapped over his shoulder to his waist, a symbol of power or maybe position, Chance thought before he decided it didn’t matter.

“I’m going to give someone one hell of a headache,” he promised as he bared his teeth and raised his hackles. A fire appeared right where the drake was stood and it jumped back, away from the flames. Chance smiled at Naxx as he realised that the fire prevented anyone moving closer or rushing them. With the drake already injured and knowing how vicious they can be Chance focused his magic on it. His throat contracting as he forced out a screeching yowl, his magic protecting anyone else from hearing it but the drake which thrashed its head as the sound invaded its mind. However he was not done yet, fed up with the constant fighting, with the fear he could smell over the scent of blood in the air and really, really tired of everything Chance threw as much magic as he could at the creature.

“Sit down you bitch!” Chance roared and the magic of his words knocked the drake onto its hunches as it cried out in pain before once more rising. With the last of the magic still boiling inside him Chance turned to Garuk. Words have power, his words had power and remembering a line from one of the books Garuk had shown him, he filled it with magic.

“It’s not big armies that win battles, it’s good ones.” Garuk smiled at him, before all hell broke loose and the kobolds attacked using slings to attack from a distance. Thankfully they failed, the small projectiles hitting shields or nothing, while Axiom’s own bolt sunk into the drake, finishing the creature off. The kobolds obliviously realised that they were at a disadvantage, turned to further damage the gears so that the gate would open fully and allow more of their allies to enter. Panicking Chance tried to think of how to prevent them but was distracted as he watched a ball of fire from the white robed man engulf Naxx.

He held his breath and didn’t release it until Naxx emerged from the dwindling fire unscathed as he absorbed the flames into himself. Garuk strode forward slamming his warhammer into one of the kobolds that was attempting to sneak around the fire Naxx had placed in the way. For a moment Chance thought they could win easily until more robed figures and kobolds arrived and began levering the log to force the gate to open further. Knowing if they succeed then they would be over run, Chance was beyond happy when Escobert appeared beside Naxx with a man in temple style clothing, a priest.

“He can fix the gears, knows magic but he needs to be close and needs to cast it twice,” Escobert explained while the priest nodded beside him solemnly.

“Axiom! He can fix the gate,” Naxx called out.

“Magically?”

“I do have to touch it...” the priest said glumly, unhappy it seemed with that fact.

“Can he touch me later too?” Axiom joked and Chance snorted a laugh at his dry humour in the face of adversity.

“Let’s see if he lives first,” Naxx sarcastically replied, earning himself a dark look from the priest. Chance shook his head at his friends banter but felt his sprites lift at their playfulness, used it to fuel his magic as he contracted his throat again and aimed a silent scream at the white robed figure.

They screamed aloud at the noise in their heads, falling to their knees and into the fire but Chance could not find a shred of pity for them. They tried to burn my friend alive, he reasoned with himself and with that thought he pushed strength into his words and passed it to Axiom with a bitterly hissed sentence.

“We should forgive our enemies, but only after they have been hung.” Axiom nodded at this and for a moment his eyes glowed slightly brighter, which Chance thought meant he was amused or at least pleased.

Axiom then faced forward, fired his crossbow, killing one of the kobolds before he charged forward through the flames to face their foes head on. His rash action only spurred on everyone else and terrified the enemies as they were set upon. Escobert and Garuk swung their hammers, while Naxx threw balls of fire that destroy not only his target, but those surrounding them. Naxx removed his bonfire in the doorway as they forced the kobolds back while the priest moved forward and placed his hands on the gears and begun to cast. Seeing how Axiom’s strong move had scared their foes, Chance quickly tried to think of something that would scare them further.

An idea formed, a joke he’d played on his friends back home, and had resulted in a scolding from the elders plus a month of helping the shaman to teach him a lesson. Would it work here? There was only one way to find out. Striding forward Chance clutched the small piece of fleece needed to perform the spell. He growled deep and low, his fur rising to make him appear bigger, eyes narrowed and teeth on display, all to intimidate.

“You have angered me! I am the cat lord! I am Tezca made flesh!” Chance shouted as he threw out the hand with the fleece, creating an illusion of a large jungle cat, its fur black as it appeared from the shadows. Grey smoke swirled around the fake image, flames surrounding its head as it opened its jaw menacingly. The kobolds froze and stared at the vision before them more in shock than fear; they also didn’t run away as Chance had hoped they would. Nevertheless they were distracted enough by his magic that Axiom and Escobert were able to kill the two of them. Garuk and Axiom then both grabbed the log holding the gate open and began to push it back, Axiom’s metal joints creaking in the process. The log moved and a moment later the man had finished fixing the gears causing the gate to slam back down.

Chance in his excitement literally jumped for joy unable to hold back the relief he felt in that moment and his illusion disappeared back to nothing. The foes trapped on the other side of the gate, quickly turned to flee now that the way was secured again. Several of them falling to arrows shot from the ramparts as they raced away and a cheer went up inside the keep in victory. Chance turned to celebrate with the others, launching himself as Garuk, holding the large half-Orc in a tight hug. Garuk good naturedly patted his back and allowed it. After spending a week together on the coach, he and Axiom had realised that Chance was ‘hands on’ as Axiom called it. Chance considered it normal and was confused by the idea of ‘personal space’ but he tried to adhere to this land’s culture as much as possible. Still smiling he released Garuk as Escobert walked over to them with the priest in tow.

“Nighthill will wanna see you when you’re ready. Good job though guys. Well done,” he said warmly before heading back towards his cellar with his friend.

“Please tell me we can rest first, my throat hurts and I’m feeling drained,” Chance pleaded his ears and tail drooping from tiredness. Lifting a hand he rubbed at his tender neck, swallowing with a wince and wishing for a drink to cure his dry mouth.

“We will rest, have no fear. I’m sure the others will agree that they are also tired,” Garuk replied with a glance at the others. Axiom nodded as he bent down and collected his bolts, sometimes from a dead body. Naxx’s head shot up and he also nodded, his hand gripped protectively around his pendent necklace and Chance eyed it with curiosity but was too tired to seek answers. Exiting the ‘sally port’ they closed the barred door behind them before heading towards the healers hut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chance dropped to the ground with a low sigh, pleased to take the weight off his feet. He wasn’t used to battle, he was an entertainer and his magic had never been tested in this way before. Mostly he used it to enhance his performances, ensnaring people with his songs and stories.

This meant that when a group of villagers approached bringing them chairs and calling them the ‘Heroes of Greenest’, Chance felt embarrassed by their praise. He didn’t deserve it; he had hardly done anything except shout out a few painful words. A distraction rather than a warrior like the others, but he took the chair anyway to not seem rude and settled in with his note book to make a few more notes, his tail swaying lazily along the floor as he sipped from his water skin.

_The large gate of the keep is called a portcullis_

_The room beyond it is called a sally port_

_The people here in Greenest think I am a hero, I am not so sure myself_

_My new friends are heroes_

_Naxx is not really mean, sometimes._

Chance grinned at the last note he made and penned a quick poem about him, purely for his own amusement and to give himself a sense of the familiar.

_There once was a man called Naxx,_

_Who really needs to relax,_

_A necklace he wears,_

_He shouts and he swears,_

_But he’s not as mean as he acts._

Looking up he caught Naxx holding his pendent close to his face, his lips moving quickly as he whispered into it. Frowning Chance added one more note before closing his book.

_Ask Naxx about his necklace. (Wait until he is in a good mood)_

As Chance stretched and began considering a nap, Garuk finished praying and rose to his feet.

“I’ll go see Nighthill, rest a little longer. I get the sense that more trouble will soon come our way,” he said ominously and Chance silently agreed.

 

Letting his eyes drift closed as he curled up on the chair it seemed like only a second had passed before he was being shaken awake. Still tired he let out a large yawn, before he asked what was happening.

“Nighthill believes that the enemy plans to destroy the grain store, should he be right this village will starve during the winter,” said Garuk sounding deeply troubled by that news. “He wants us to go and secure the mill; he’ll send more help when he can.”

“Tell him to piss off,” Naxx grunted and closed his eyes again, “it’s not our problem and most certainly not mine.”

“No one is forcing you.” Axiom gave Naxx a dark look before he continued to speak, “I’ll go with you Garuk.”

“Um…I want to help,” Chance added, truthfully he would rather remain in the keep but the only friends he had were stood before him, preparing to risk their lives and he couldn’t in good conscience abandon them now. “But…well….my magic is kinda drained. I’d probably just get in the way without it but I just need a little more rest. Can we wait? Just for a bit?”

Garuk shook his head sadly, “there isn’t the time. Every second we delay only increases the chance that the grain will be destroyed.”

“Serves them right for keeping the food unprotected,” Naxx argued with a snort before crossing his arms and glaring up at both Garuk and Axiom. “Besides, I need to rest too. Magic takes a lot out of a person right Chance?”

“What? Oh…um yeah,” Chance agreed.

“Hey, hey big green guy, bring me one of them alive if you can, I’ve got some questions.”

Nighthill’s voice rained down from above them, Garuk called back an affirmative before collecting his gear while Axiom checked over his own supplies. Chance shuffled in his chair before rising with a groan as his muscles protested.

“I’m coming and I’ll do whatever I can.”

Naxx lets out a curse and surged to his feet, “Fine, fine, I’m bloody coming.”

Chance really hadn’t been expecting that and wondered if he was coming along for the same reason as him, because they were friends.

With everyone in agreement they headed out, back through the tunnel which displeased Chance as his feet once again got wet. He was even less pleased when he learned they must cross the river to get to the mill and he raced over the bridge as quickly as possible. He knew that the bridge was secure, that it would take more than his light steps to crumble the stone but whoever claimed fear had to be rational. Now they were crouching in the bushes near the mill, the sound of a man screaming inside made Chance’s whiskers twitch in nervousness. Light flickered within, visible from the high windows but it was unclear what was causing it. Torches or something more sinister, the screaming really was very loud and filled with terror. A few more bonfires were lit nearby, lighting up the area.

“Someone is putting on a show,” commented Naxx.

“Maybe they’re signals for the dragon. You know ‘don’t flame here’ type of thing?” Garuk suggested and began discussing whether it would be wise to remove the fires or not. Chance fidgeted, his ears and eyes trained on the mill as his curiosity built and became all consuming. Throwing caution to the wind he muttered his plan to the others and before they could reply sneaked forward.

Reaching the wooden walls, Chance released his claws and dug them in deep as he began to climb. Using any handholds available he soon had a clear view through a window. The light was thankfully from torches, illuminating three robed figures stood on the upper level. Weapons drawn and pointed downward at whoever was screaming, pressing his cheek to the glass Chance tried to see to the ground floor. It didn’t help, whoever it was crying out was out of view but the fact they were still yelling meant they were alive, for now. Descending much faster than he had climbed up, Chance returned to the group and passed on what he had seen.

“Let’s go,” he urged, dancing on his toes as his eyes kept darting back to the mill.

“Stop, Chance. Those aren’t screams of pain but fear. Let’s check the building some more before we do anything rash,” Garuk said calmly. Chance listened carefully, pushing down his impulsive nature. Garuk was right, jumping without looking was dangerous, he knew that but sometimes he still couldn’t help himself. The party crept forward and checked around the building, however it became clear that the only way in was the main door or the second floor windows. Collecting outside the main door, Garuk checked it and found it to be unlocked. Naxx inched it open and peered through the gap, carefully.

“There’s a man tied to the shaft of the millstone turning in the middle of the room,” Naxx told them after they had moved back, his voice low so it wouldn’t carry. A plan was quickly hashed out in hushed whispers, it wasn’t a great plan but they had very little options at this point.

“I’ll head back up to the window and cause a distraction, that should cover the rest of you while you come in the door,” Chance offered. He prepared to climb back up the building when Axiom grabbed his jacket.

“What are you going to do?”

“Not sure, but I’m sure it’ll be loud.”

“Alright, we’ll wait for your signal, be careful,” cautioned Axiom and Chance smiled cheerily, a pleasant feeling in his chest, then extending his claws he begun to climb. Reaching the window he took a deep breath before doing what he always has, jumping in feet first. Gripping the top of the window frame he smashed his feet through the glass, rolling back onto his feet and pulling out his crossbow as three pairs of eyes turned to face him. As glass cut into his skin from his recklessness he tried to fire off a shot but the crossbow backfired. The arrow splintered and he had to throw up his other hand to protect his eyes, but still a few splitters of wood pierced his fur and stuck in his skin.

Dropping the faulty crossbow Chance lashed out at the closest robed figure with his claws, as in the distance he heard the door opening. His claws cut deeply into flesh, powered by pure instinct and a heavy dose of fear.

“We need one alive!”

Hearing Garuk shout Chance covered his claws and threw a punch directly at the man’s nose, as it broke the man fell down unconscious. Axiom who had climbed up to the higher level chucked Chance a length of rope, which he scrambled to catch. Sinking to his knees he quickly fastened the rope tightly around their prisoner, his breathing still heavily and his heart pounding with adrenaline. Once he was sure that his knots would hold, he moved away.

Sitting on the edge of the ledge he looked down and watched Naxx cut an ear from one of the bodies below. Swallowing back bile he forced his attention away with a shiver of disgust and wrapped his arms around himself. Turning his attention to Garuk he listened as he spoke to the man he was freeing from the shaft.

“My good man, were there others?”

“No, just these three. Oh my god, thank you, thank you, they took me by surprise,” the man said clinging onto Garuk, his skin almost the same shade of green.

“Why did they take you?”

“I was bait for you four. I heard them talking about you.”

Axiom was already heading for the door, checking outside before closing and locking it before Garuk had finished suggesting it.

“You. Flour man. Why us?” Chance called down and the man’s head flew up to look at him as he answered.

“They said you were a nuisance. A thorn to be removed,” the man explained but was unable to say more than that as he let out a groan.

“Are you okay?”

“I will be once the room stops spinning.”

“Can you walk?” Garuk checked and the man said he could.

“In a straight line?” Naxx questioned with a smirk and Chance felt his own lips curl upward for a moment before the horror of the situation settled back over him.

“No,” the man said with a small smile thankfully not insulted by Naxx’s question.

“How do we get the grain to the keep?”

The man chuckled for a moment before realising that it wasn’t a joke. “Oh…you were serious?”

“No carts or anything?” Garuk asked as he looked around the mill, except the bags of food there was very little else.

“We need to secure the grain and flour and such. How do we do that?”

The man shrugged, “no idea, I’m just a miller.”

They all jump slightly when there was a tentative knock on the door, Garuk reacted first and quickly pulled on a set of robes and mask. Whispering instructions for everyone to stay back and prepare to attack, Garuk opened the door. The sound of several people scrabbling back reached Chance’s ears and when he heard Garuk call the people back, joined by Axiom he relaxed. Glad that it wasn’t another fight, he returned to plucking the glass and wooden shards from his skin, each one causing a tiny stinging pain. Mainly he tried not to see the blood on his hands, trapped beneath his claws. He felt sick and fed up of everything, he wanted to sleep. A nice long nap, in a warm place with soft blankets, he thought dreamily.

“Escobert the red sent us down the tunnel. Told us to follow the river. Um…we shut the grate behind us…sorry?” Someone talking bought him back to the present and he peered down at the small group of villagers that had entered the mill.

“You are wanted back at the keep. You four. We were sent to watch the mill,” another villager said waving a slightly kinked sword as if demonstrating that he was a warrior. Chance let out a small whimper as his head fell into his hands. What now? He thought.

Axiom managed to carry the prisoner by himself as they headed back and Garuk carried Chance over the bridge as his nerves were completely shot by this point. Just the idea of going near water had his eyes filling with tears and a truly pitiful sound coming from his mouth. He didn’t care if he looked weak, if he was showing how much of a coward he was as his hands shook around the handle of his crossbow held protectively to his chest.

When they once again entered the keep Escobert was waiting for them but Chance didn’t do more than offer him a half hearted greeting before heading towards the healers hut. His soul wearier than his body, he stepped into the hut and allowed the blood to be cleaned from his fur, the water for once a blessing rather than a curse.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally they were allowed to stop, to think but Chance didn’t want to think. All he could see was blood before him and his ears ringed with the sound of screaming. Pulling out his note book he begun to write, perhaps putting things on paper would help him make sense of his feelings.

_I wish I could go home, I feel lost and unprepared in this world but I made a promise. I swore to my people that I would complete my Verum Venari. To give up would be shameful when I was warned of the price that I might pay for discovering the unknown. I was sent here, whether by fate or misfortune I do not know. I do know that I can’t abandon my quest or my friends. We are barely more than strangers but they have stood beside me, have helped me and protected me. It would harm more than my pride to turn my back on them now, so I will carry on and hope Nula smiles upon us._

Sighing Chance put his book away and looked around, Garuk was missing but he believed he’d be back soon enough. Axiom was writing in his own note book and Chance didn’t want to disturb him or Naxx who was once again whispering to his necklace. Perking up his ears Chance tried to catch what he was saying but couldn’t pick up anything over the collection of villagers milling around nervously. Deciding that he needed something to calm his nerves he reached into his pack and pulled out his lute. The strings beneath his fingers were familiar and comforting, with a small smile he began to strum the instrument playing a simple tune that reminded him of home. Closing his eyes he pictured the sunlight peeking through the giant trees, could almost feel the fresh breeze on his fur and the distant sound of laughter.

Blinking rapidly as his fingers stilled Chance heard Garuk call out from above. Naxx was already running to the stairs and Chance was about to follow when he saw Axiom heading for the main gate. Feeling more comfortable with Axiom Chance followed him, his calm presence was what he needed to face whatever was to come. Opening the barred door to the sally port they both looked through the latticed bars of the keeps grate and Chance’s eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. There was an army, hundreds of figures standing before them a little way from the keep, kobolds and drakes, several people in different styles of robes. Standing at the front of the group stood a very large reptilian creature.

“Dragonborn?” he guessed. His eyes looked over the large heavily armoured reptilian form with interest, particularly the tail, which swayed along the floor behind them. Dragonborns were rare and Chance hadn’t expected to run across one so soon on his travels but Axiom shook his head.

“Half-dragon, a female,” Axiom corrected but didn’t say more. Chance studied the half-dragon carefully before his eyes moved to the other figure beside it, tiny by comparison, they still managed to have the presence of someone important in their ornate purple robes.

“Shit.”

“What?” Chance asked at Axiom’s curse before he noticed the others that were stepping forward, a few black robed figures and their prisoners. A woman, her arm hanging wrongly at her side was crying as she tried to reach towards the twin children next to her. The cubs were so tiny and clung together in fear as they were held in place and just out of reach of their mother. An older child stood shakily beside them, his clothing stained red with blood as he stared unseeing into the distance.

“Stop, stop it,” Axiom shouted as Chance attempted to squeeze his small frame through the bars.

“We have to help them, they are cubs!”

Chance staggered as Axiom pulled him roughly back, fixing his bejewelled eyes on him until Chance calmed enough to stop fighting. Even as Axiom let go of him Chance still shuffled, head turned to watch the prisoners as he wrapped his arms around his turning stomach.

“What do you want?”

Naxx’s voice called out overhead, perking up his ears Chance waited for an answer as the half-dragon stepped forward and stabbed the tip of her great sword into the damp earth.

“Defenders of Greenest, this has been a successful night and now I am feeling generous. Do you see the four pitiful, useless…things?”

Chance hissed at her words and the contempt with which they were said, his fur rising in anger.

“We have no need for them, so I will trade them back to you. Send out your most worthy warrior to face me in honourable combat and you shall have these four in exchange. You have five minutes or they die here!” The half-dragon now finished freed her blade and placed it at the women’s throat as she let out a small cry.

“Axiom…” Chance whispered, staring up at the large man. His tail stilled, dropping to the floor when his friend looked away without a word.

“Guys,” Naxx called and Chance’s sprites lifted seeing him only to fall again at his next words, “do you class yourselves as honourable warriors?”

“I do not,” Axiom answered firmly making it clear that any argument against him would be ignored. Naxx turned to Chance who slowly shook his head as he pulled his tail close to his chest, protecting himself.

“No,” he muttered quietly. Whether or not he was honourable, he knew that he was not a warrior. The trials they had faced so far this night had proven that very clearly. Nighthill appeared behind Naxx, slightly out of breath but still shouting as loud as possible.

“My friends, you’ve demonstrated your prowess all through this frightful night. I realize this is an awful burden to ask you to bear, but any one of you has a better chance to defeat this horror than anyone in this militia. Failing that…Markguth has offered to go.”

“Who’s Markguth?” Chance asked already guessing at the answer and his heart sunk when he was proven right.

“A guard, that’s his sister and her children.”

“I am going to face this beast,” said Garuk, as he came towards the door gripping tightly to his warhammer. Thank Nula, Chance thought as he saw the half-Orc, his eyes burning with righteous fury.

“You’ll be fine,” Chance told him as he reached out and touched his shoulder. A tendril of magic wrapping around the words and gave a small boost to Garuk who nodded at him before calling for the gate to be opened.

Garuk walked through first, his head held high, followed by Axiom, Chance and Nighthill while Naxx ran back inside saying that he would watch from above in case they tried anything. His suspicious nature might prove useful and Chance was glad that he had thought of that possibility. They stopped about 30ft away and the half-dragon stepped forward calmly, resting her wrists on the hilt of her sword as she looked over them all.

“So which of you is the lamb to the slaughter?”

“I will take you on in this honourable fight for the sake of these people’s lives.”

“I have terms to my combat. You and I fight, and you and I alone. You may choose whatever weapon you wish to wield, you may choose whatever magic you wish to use. However, should any of your friends, inside those walls or outside them, attempt to intervene in anyway, then throats get slit and then I will kill you. If you fight with honour, I may let you live along with the meat.”

“I too have terms, upon our combats conclusion regardless of the victor, your men will withdraw from Greenest, never to return.” The half-dragon glanced at the robed figure that Chance could now see was also female and likely human. The woman looked upwards at the dragon for a moment and Chance worried that she would refuse but she eventually nodded.

“You have your terms. Shall we dual?”

Garuk accepted the creatures hand, his own dwarfed by the half-dragon’s and Chance’s whiskers twitched as he took in just how much bigger she was than Garuk. Chance watched transfixed as his usually mild mannered friend stepped back banging his hammer against his shield as he roared deeply. The sound made a shiver go up Chance’s spine and he stepped back a little, his instincts telling him to flee, unfortunately it seemed to have no effect on the half-dragon as she rolled her shoulders and stared Garuk down.

Time slowed down for Chance as he watched her charge, her attacks fast for her size and done with complete confidence. Garuk managed to block her sword but the spear she picked up before rushing him caught Garuk's arm. His attack meanwhile came down on empty air as she darted back with a snarl.

“Langdedrosa wanted a real fight,” she taunted.

Now he knew her name Chance planned to remember it, he would spend his life writing ballads about the disgusting half-dragon, who possessed no honour in Chance’s eyes. Anyone who would threaten to harm a cub or someone unable to defend themselves was nothing more than a heartless monster. A dangerous one, he mentally added, as she opened her mouth and lightening sprung forth to arc across Garuk’s armour burning the patches of flesh that were unprotected.

Chance’s heart was in his throat, the fight had only just started but already Garuk looked battered from her magic attack. When he saw the golden light surround Garuk, Chance released his breath relieved that his friend could heal himself and hopeful that he it would allow him to win. It seemed likely when the half-dragon missed her next attack and left herself open to Garuk who hit her armour hard enough to leave a large dent in the metal. The hit must have rattled her as she moved back and tried to stab at Garuk with her spear but he sidestepped the pointed tip and landed another hard hit to Langdedrosa. It was only out of fear that Chance didn’t risk shouting out in victory, worried that it would be seen as interfering with the match.

Spinning away from Garuk Langdedrosa managed to scratch Garuk's arm with her spear drawing fresh blood that spurred them both on. The pair both made several moves against the other, but they were unable to land a single blow. Garuk’s speed with his shield protected him while her large size made it difficult for him to get in range and land a hit.

“Langdedrosa will not fall to one as unworthy as thee,” she roared, her tail lashing from side to side.

“I will show you who’s worthy,” Garuk replied lunging forward his hammer held high but she spun away from his attack. Chance watched unable to believe his eyes as Garuk turned around ready to take another swing only for a spear to pierce through his armour.

Garuk grunted as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell.

“No…” Chance whispered under his breath, eyes straining to see if Garuk was breathing, if he lived. Yes, there, his chest moved, it was shallow but Chance was convinced that it was true.

“A deal is a deal peasant. You may have these four. A noble fight, but an unworthy adversary.”

Garuk’s eyes fluttered open just as the tip of a sword was rammed into his chest by Langdedrosa and Chance didn’t care anymore about the consequences as he cried out in despair. He only waited long enough for the half-dragon to turn away before he was rushing forward. Dropping to his knees beside his friend Chance placed his shaking hands over Garuk’s wound, his warm blood flowed quickly and every second counted.

He pushed back the sobs that rose in his chest and forced out a broken hum, pushing his magic out and into the wound. His head filled with pleas to his god and Garuk's as he prayed and he cast, unsure if it would be enough.

As the skin under his hands closed and the blood stopped he felt a heartbeat and a few tears slipped down his cheek. Garuk blinked open his eyes and Chance gave him a smile of reassurance before moving aside so that Axiom could help pull him onto his feet. Chance looked around quickly, Nighthill and a few men where helping the woman and children, directing them towards the keep while the enemies forces began to leave.

Some might have felt angry in this moment but Chance was just grateful they all lived, that it was over, or it was before the woman dressed in the purple robes shouted over her shoulder before she fled with her guards.

“We are going in accordance to our deal…however we never mentioned him. LENNITHON!”

The arm she had pointed to the sky dropped and as it did the dragon appeared from the clouds heading directly for the keep.


	8. Chapter 8

It was only due to the imminent threat that stopped Chance from charging the woman, how dare she break her word! Twist her promise and attack them after swearing to leave. For now he settled for saying several curses under his breath as he hurried back to the keep with the others. Grateful when Nighthill passed Garuk a few healing potions which gave him the strength to run and keep up with them.

Chance waved everyone into the gate but Axiom remained in the doorway his weapon drawn and eyes upwards at the dragon. Deciding to stay beside his friend Chance pulled out his lute, prepared to use the strongest magic he had, knowing they would need it if they were to have any hope. Honestly he knew that they would die, that nothing they did could defeat such a powerful beast but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give it his best shot.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small chip of mica, the grey stone with silver veins smoothed by hand was perfect for a pick and to channel his magic. As the dragon approached circling the keep Axiom fired his bow before ducking back under the stone arch. A blast of fire from above them made Chance smile knowing that Naxx was also fighting alongside them.

The tip of Chance’s tail flicked as he held the mica pick, waiting for the dragon to come closer before he could release his spell. As the dragon opened its mouth lightening raced out of its gaping maw to hit the top of the keep, screams fill the air as well as the sound of something large hitting the ground. Chance hoped it was rocks but he wasn’t optimistic enough to believe it, there had been something wet about the sound. The dragon finally completed its circle, Axiom firing another bolt into it before Chance stepped forward.

Raising the pick high into the air he then strummed it down on the strings of his lute, the sound waves travelling through the air silently until hitting the dragon and letting out a high off key note. While still prepared and with his instrument to hand Chance fired off a second spell, playing the lute as he contracted the muscles in his throat. The yowled tune was only audible to the dragon and deliberately off pitch to increase the pain it would cause. He wanted to hurt the dragon, wanted to make its mind throb with pain until it was dizzy with it. The dragon shook its head and let out a roar as it flew out of range.

Satisfied with himself, Chance moved back under cover and looked over at Axiom offering a smug smile, feeling more confident than he probably should.

“Victory is possible, but only to those who refuse to stop fighting.”

“Indeed and fight we will,” Axiom replied before he did a forward roll out of the doorway, planning to get a better view of the dragon for his attack. It would have looked really impressive, his coat whipping behind him as he rose to his feet, if only his pouch hadn’t come loose, shattering his bolts over the ground around him. Chance giggled, unable to help it as Axiom quickly collected them up and ducked back into cover beside him. He wondered if it was possible for Axiom to blush and was disappointed to discover the answer was no, but his voice gave away his embarrassment.

“You better not write about this,” he warned which only set Chance off again, his giggles squeaking out as he tried to hold them back.

“Not a story…just a limerick, a poem to your skills as a mighty warrior,” Chance teased. Facing certain death had a way of making everything funnier.

“Fuck,” Axiom muttered as Chance begun whispering a little ditty.

“There once was a man of steel,

Who thought he was a big deal,

He tried to attack, but lost his pack,

All for the sake of a cartwheel.”

Axiom groaned softly but didn’t say anything as he filled his pouch with the dropped bolts before readying one in his bow. The sound of stone breaking nearby forcing them to step out and they watched the dragon rake a claw over the top of the keep. The cries of the dying drifting down to them and filled with rage Chance forgot his earlier amusement. 

Fuelling his magic with as much anger as he could, he continued his earlier spell fingers flying over the strings of his lute; once again it sunk directly into the dragon’s mind, causing a shock of pain. Seeing the dragon flinch at his spell, Chance was filled with determination and forced more magic into his voice calling out to Naxx, who he could see readying an attack above them.

“Naxx! We’re screwed but we’re not dead yet!”

Chance grinned as Naxx’s fireball shot toward the dragon, hitting its side and racing along its scales. The dragon’s eyes narrowed making it look even fiercer. Chance’s smile and his recent courage desert him as the dragon turned in his direction and he scampered back into the doorway, his hands shaking as he swallowed down a whimper of fear. He watched on as Axiom stepped out without a trace of hesitation and fired off a bolt before spinning back under cover. Chance gave him a small smile and wished that Axiom could return it and then maybe he’d feel a tiny bit better or at least comforted.

Stone rained down above them and Chance ducked further back his eyes closed against the cloud of dust caused by the dragon’s newest attack. This was it, he thought, this was where he died buried beneath rocks by a dragon and no-one would ever know about it. No-one would tell his tale.

“I have had my fill.”

The deep growling voice rang loudly in Chance’s ears and it took him a moment to understand the words. Cautiously he opened his eyes, blinking the spots from his vision where he had screwed them tightly shut. Axiom was still before him, his crossbow hanging loosely at his side and his eyes fixed on something in the distance. Glancing to the side Chance saw the dragon flying away, it large wings carrying it quickly so that it was little more than a shadow in the sky.

“Why did-,”

“Because it got bored,” Axiom said answering before Chance could finish his question, his tone serious and hard. “It was playing with us and then it got bored.”

Playing with them, Chance thought and his eyes widened as he realised what Axiom meant. The dragon could have killed them all, destroyed the whole village without much effort. Everything it had done, the attacks, the destruction had been nothing more than a game. He didn’t know how to feel about that, grateful because he had survived or irritated that the beast had caused so much suffering, inspired fear, for sport.

Planning to ask another question Chance looked to Axiom only to find he had already turned away, heading into the keep and Chance jogged to catch up. His questions dying when he looked around, chucks of stonework littered the ground and the villagers were huddled together. The stench of fear heavy in the air and Chance’s claws tingled, a reaction to danger that he’d learned to control as a cub. He felt like a cub again now, terrified of the unknown and seeking some sort of familiarity to ground him. Naxx walked down from the top of the keep and Chance moved toward him but stopped at his dark expression and purposeful steps. Jumping when Naxx called out without looking at them as he headed down towards the cellars, Chance worried at his tone.

“Guy’s to me, now!”

Axiom started following so Chance did the same, his shoulders relaxing as Garuk came down the steps and joined them. Entering the dark room, Chance’s eyes first went to the man tied to the chair in the centre. The slash on his face and broken nose the milder of his injures but the ones Chance recognised as being the one’s he'd caused.

A flash of light and Chance turned to Naxx, his hands now aflame as he stood before the prisoner. The light flowed over the smooth panels of his face, reflecting off his long silver hair and if it wasn’t for his expression twisted in anger he would have been beautiful. Instead he looked like a vengeful god sent to earth to burn the rot from it and Chance shuffled back a little.

“We will start easy, your name?”

The man said nothing his eyes going from Naxx to Axiom, Chance and Garuk stood silently watching from the sideline. Naxx’s hands glowed brighter and he moved closer, bending to get into the man’s face.

“We are going to ask you some questions; if you lie to me…you become a fireball. If you piss me off….you become a fireball. You really piss me off and you will wish I turned you into a fireball just to stop the permanent pain I will put you in,” growled Naxx and the prisoner leaned back as far as he could, fear clear on his face.

“Why are you here?”

The man licked his lips, eyes darting around before he answered, “for the great hoard that will usher in the age of the Queen of Dragons.”

“Ask him about the dragon. I have…knowledge of them. This one was acting weird, for one thing they don’t tend to take orders, especially from something they can eat in one bite,” Axiom said and everyone’s eyes turned to him. Questions danced on the tip of Chance’s tongue, too many for him to know which to ask first.

“How do you know about dragons?” Naxx asked. Chance’s ears turned forward eager for the answer.

“I’ve…read….books?”

Chance tilted his head to the side as he stared at Axiom. What books? Did he have them with him? Would he let Chance see them? If not would he tell Chance what he knew? So many things that Chance now wanted to know but Naxx had returned to questioning the prisoner so he forced his curiosity down reluctantly. He wasn’t happy about being here, seeing the man tug at his bonds, blood and fear and the acidic smell of urine churning his stomach.

“What did you offer the dragon to attack this village for so little gold?”

“Frulam Mondath instructs the dragon’s actions,” the prisoner said which didn’t really answer the question. Chance assumed that Frulam was the name of the woman in the ornate robes that had directed the dragon but they still didn’t know how.

“How many of you are there? Do your numbers include more dragons?” Naxx pressed on, changing tact and the direction of his questions.

“We number many thousands, country wide; coast to coast…we are more than you will ever understand. We have two dragons but more will soon hatch and join us,” the man preached with the zeal of a true believer. Naxx lifted his hand, placing it close to the man’s face causing more sweat to bead on his face.

“Where are the next targets?”

The man’s eyes closed and he mumbled out his answer like it’s a prayer, “the cult of dragons fears no man. We attack all places, to serve the Dragon Queen. We kill all men, to serve the Dragon Queen. The Dragon Queen’s return has been foretold.”

Chance’s heart stopped hearing those last words, foretold suggested a tale, a prophecy or…..a vision. The fire, the smoke and the eyes flashed through his head for a moment sucking Chance back inside his nightmare. Garuk’s voice beside him pulled him back, but still he shuddered wondering what his next one would show him. Three more nights until he’d find out, he thought worriedly as he wondered if the faces of the dying would turn from strangers to friends.

“That’s enough. He knows no more, it is not our place to employ justice upon him now?”

“Axiom,” Naxx said disregarding Garuk’s hand on his shoulder and his words of reason. “Take Garuk outside…there are men that could do with his help, a prayer, a sign of belief, comfort. I’ll be there to help in a minute.”

Chance’s eyes roam over the other three, until Axiom sighed and headed for the exit.

“Come along Garuk, there are other’s that need your wisdom.”

Garuk hummed in agreement and turned away from Naxx, the sound of their footsteps slowly fading as Chance remained staring at Naxx. Chance wasn’t sure if he was supposed to stay or if Naxx had forgotten about his presence. The tension in the room was making him uncomfortable and honestly a little scared, part of him wanting to turn away but his feet moved him closer to Naxx. He didn’t think Naxx would attack him but he also wouldn’t place a bet on the odds he might.

“I could charm him, a new pet, better than a drake right?” Chance joked with a nervous chuckle as he moved quickly to stand between Naxx and the prisoner. A large forced grin stretching his face unnaturally, even as his tail flicked with uneasy. When Naxx didn’t even glance at him and kept his eyes fixed on the bound man while his hands and eyes still burned with fury Chance tried a different approach. Letting his grin drop along with his ears he gazed sadly at Naxx, moving directly into his line of sight.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“It must be done,” replied Naxx, his voice cold as a grave.

“Why?”

He had asked that question so many times, always why, why, why, however this was one of the times when the answer truly was a matter of life or death.

“It must be done,” Naxx repeated which only annoyed Chance.

“Give me a reason!” He hissed.

“The voices! It must be done!” Naxx screamed back, his fire surging with the volume of his voice but Chance would not back down. Even as his legs shook and his whiskers trembled he poured emotion and not magic into his words and spoke back.

“Listen to my voice! Listen to me and walk away,” Chance pleaded.

“I can’t watch this be done again,” Naxx whispered and Chance wanted to ask what he meant, wanted to wipe away his past, erase whatever demons haunted him. However he couldn’t do that, all he could do was prevent another regret weighing on Naxx’s shoulders.

“Walk away or I will make you,” said Chance softly, the claws of his feet digging into the earth bracing himself to pounce at the larger human should it come to that. They remained unmoving for a moment, eyes locked in a battle of wills before Naxx dowsed his flames, spun on his heel and stormed back upstairs. Chance released a long held breath and uncoiled his muscles and turned to look at the prisoner who gave him a smile of gratitude that only made him feel sick.

“There is a special place in hell for you but my friend will not send you there,” Chance growled before racing after Naxx. He wanted to make sure he was alright and maybe he would be willing to talk to him now. He found Naxx kicking bits of stone around in a corner of the courtyard, muttering under his breath to the necklace lifted to his mouth.

“I’m sorry. I can’t let you burn an unarmed and bound man alive,” Chance explained. Naxx glared at him as he kicked another stone before walking away once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chance ran his hands over his head pressing back his ears as he wondered if he should walk away and leave Naxx to cool off alone without pressuring him. That would be the logical path, to wait, but Chance had never been good at waiting. He had questions and he needed answers and the only person who had them was Naxx.

Screwing up his courage he went hunting for his friend hoping that he wasn’t about to end up as a fireball, burned fur didn’t smell nice.

Following his nose he found Naxx sat down in a corner away from everyone, once again talking in a whisper to his necklace. Dropping down beside him Chance’s mouth ran away from him as he spat out several questions in quick succession.

“What’s that? What’s it do? Why do you talk to it?”

“Shit, don’t sneak up on people!” Naxx shouted but Chance hardly heard him as he gazed in wonder at the tiny green and blue dragon in Naxx’s lap that had appeared in a flash of light. It tilted its head at Chance letting out a small grunt before looking up at Naxx expectantly.

“Wow,” Chance muttered as he leaned closer, taking in the miniature creature. Its small wings were folded to rest along its back and a trail of pointed spikes ran from the tip of its tail all the way to the top of its head. Four small horns curled back from its face, where two sharp green eyes sat above a short snout.

“Can I pet it? What is it? Does it bite? What’s it called? Where’d it come from?”

The questions poured out of Chance, his attention completely captured by this new discovery and his earlier concerns forgotten. Naxx lifted his pendent touching it to the tiny dragon's head and it disappeared in another flash of light.

“Oh! That’s amazing! Where did it go? Is it magic? Is the gem magic? Where’d you get it?” Chance gushed, reaching out towards the pendent to study it and got his hand knocked away roughly by Naxx. Pulling his hand back Chance rubbed it, well at least he hadn’t been burned like the last time he’d tried to touch Naxx.

“You need to go away,” Naxx growled and Chance shifted at his cold tone. Drawing away instinctively but he firmed his spine and remained, even meeting Naxx’s blood red eyes.

“Why? I want to see the pretty green creature again.”

“You stopped me from exacting my revenge.”

Ah, Chance thought reminded of why he had decided to follow Naxx in the first place. Sitting down more comfortably he rested his back against the wall behind them and pondered out loud.

“Revenge is bad though. Right?”

“Revenge can be good.” Chance looked beside him surprised that Naxx had answered his question and the corner of his mouth turned up at getting somewhere with the surly human.

“Explain it to me. When can revenge be good?” He asked wondering if Naxx would answer another question or just glare at him.

“All those people died. He was involved. For what? For no one to pay for it?”

Chance thought before answering, Naxx certainly had a point, people had died and the man was in a small way responsible but only a very small way. A leaf on a tree but not the root, not the cause and his death would solve nothing.

“Why add more bodies to the pile?” Chance replied with a question of his own and a shrug of his shoulders.

“An eye for an eye-“

“-Makes the whole world blind,” Chance said finishing the old proverb he’d read in a book once. It had stuck with him firmly as it had taken him a while to understand the meaning behind the words and was his first glimpse into the power words could hold. How they could be used to express something else and had in turn ignited his need to learn more about them.

“Please, just leave me alone. I need time to think,” Naxx said with a frown of concentration rather than anger. Deciding he’d made his point Chance remained in place as Naxx rose and began to walk away. He’d managed to take a few steps when a loud noise filled the air and his shield shuddered as it was struck.

Chance jumped to his feet as his ears pricked up and swivelled to locate where the noise had come from and his eyes landed on Axiom holding a strange looking crossbow. The smoking tip still aimed at Naxx, racing forward Chance looked over the new contraption with greedy eyes.

“What was that? Why did it make that noise? Where can I get one? What’s that smell?” he finished as a sharp scent filling his nose and made him grimace.

“What the hell was the point in that?” Naxx bellowed, his hand burning with his flames as he moved closer to Axiom.

“I needed to know if it worked,” Axiom explained casually in his usual drawl. Naxx drew back his hand before shooting a fireball as Axiom’s feet that caused him to stumble back.

“Mine works too,” Naxx said menacingly before he strode away.

Chance let out a sigh as he watched him leave, now in a worse mood than before.

“He’s not happy at the moment and he’s really not happy with me. It’s best if we leave him be,” Chance said as he removed his leather armour, straightening his blue vest and pressing his lips together as he noticed the dirt and dried blood staining his light brown trousers.

Looking back at Axiom Chance wanted to ask about his weapon but another question was bubbling up inside him. A question that was far more important and with a nervous glance at Axiom he asked it.

“Why do we have to kill people?”

It was something he had been struggling with since the fighting had begun. In the heat of the moment it made sense but afterwards, when all that was left was the blood and the body Chance couldn’t see a reason for it.

“We kill to protect the innocent, those that needed protecting. The same as the guards and arrowmen, as soon as they picked up their weapons they were ready to lay down their lives for the town,”

“For protection? Yes, that makes sense but it is still strange for me to consider it the only option or the best one. I don’t think I will ever get used to thinking like that,” –and I’m not sure I want to- he thought but didn’t say as they walked towards what had become their spot by the healers hut.

Back home in his tribe killing was always the last resort, even fighting was rare, usually reserved to scraps after the ale had been flowing freely and tempers flared. Death was just so permanent, destroying change and possibilities. Everyone deserved a chance, a second chance, something he’d been gifted with as a cub.

Born without a heartbeat he had entered the world silent, still, dead, but the gods had been smiling that day and had allowed him to live, a chance at life and with a gasp of air possibilities had become possible. It had become his name and his belief, his view of the world forever coloured by that single moment in time, letting him see the wonder in everything.

Getting comfortable in his chair, he simply let himself rest, placing aside the constant buzz of questions to be asked later, for now he sought nothing other than silence. Axiom beside him seemed to feel the same, as did Garuk and Naxx when they later joined them; the four unlikely friends brought together remaining together and finding peace in each other’s company.

Chance’s eyes narrowed as a man approached them until his nose flared and he recognised the scent, making him worry. Nighthill stood before them, his bandages gone now, as well as his right eye and ear, the flesh scarred and an angry red that would likely remain permanently on his skin.

Any other time Chance would have moved closer, expecting the wound and asking questions about his ability to hear but his heart was weighted down with grief, his eyes itchy with tiredness and he had no desire to see anymore blood tonight.

“My friends. I wish to thank you for the service you have performed tonight. To realise this late on that I don’t even know all of your names is a tragedy and I can only blame circumstances for my poor manners,” Nighthill said without his usual bluster and no-longer shouting as he touched what was left of his ear. The party offered their names and hands to shake, except Naxx who instead nodded at Nighthill from his seat.

“A pleasure to meet you all,” Nighthill said before sheepishly continuing, “I know you are tired, I can see that in all of you, but I need one more favour.”

Chance heard Naxx huff at that and while he didn’t copy the sound he agreed with the sentiment. Had they not done enough yet?

“I need someone to check the church; several people are still missing and believed to be there. I don’t know if they are, if they managed to get inside or whether those dragon people would attack a holy place but it is worrying.”

Garuk without a moment’s pause stepped forward, bowing his head to Nighthill and offering to go, Axiom following soon after with a nod of agreement. With reluctance Chance also agreed to go deciding that it would be an easy task now the enemy had left and finally Naxx let out a grunted ‘yes’.

“Before we go, I need a favour from you,” Naxx spoke up glaring at Nighthill who readily offered whatever he could.

“Do you have any men on the outskirts of the town? We need to track the dragon cult to save the next target, a direction or a trail to follow,” Naxx explained. Chance’s tail swayed as he thought about Naxx’s words wondering how much truth they contained. He could believe that Naxx wanted to stop it happening again but he also believed that he was still seeking revenge too.

Nighthill however didn’t question him, “I will find who I can and send out scouts to look for a trail, and they will be under orders to stay hidden. Observe but not engage and will return at first light.”

Chance looked up at the still starry sky, guessing as best he could that sunrise was three or four hours away. This night seemed never ending and he considered how lucky he was that he might yet get to see the sun rise once more. Just the thought of feeling the sun’s warm rays on his fur sent a jolt of determination through Chance and a burst of energy.

Rising to his feet, he collected his armour, pulling it back on as the others did the same, except Axiom who had stepped forward to speak to Nighthill.

“Here, it’s not much but it’s what I could save.” His outstretched hand contained a small pile of gold coins.

Nighthill pushed Axiom’s hand back towards him with a shake of his head, “My lad that is most admirable of you but it will serve you more now than it will me and mine. Thank you for your honestly but consider it payment for all you have done tonight. That, and the knowledge that if you ever return, you will return as heroes and will not drop coin in this town again.”

“Huh?” Chance said with a frown at Nighthill’s words, not understanding his turn of phrase. Why would he drop coins in the first place when they seemed to have a great deal of worth to others?

“He means that we will receive services, food and shelter for nothing because of the aid we gave them tonight,” Garuk explained before clapping Chance on the back with a wink. “Good deeds bring good things.”

“Right, got it,” Chance said with a smile, quickly pulling out his notebook and making a quick note of this new bit of information.

_‘Not drop coin’ means that no trade is necessary because we are heroes (mostly)._

Deciding to add the other things he had recently discovered he scribbled a few more notes.

_Naxx has a magic necklace and a small pet dragon._

_He talks about voices but I do not know whose._

_He still does not like me much._

Closing his book Chance tucked it back into his pack and together they once more headed out of the keep into the still smoking streets.


	10. Chapter 10

As they came in view of the church, they stop to take in the sight before them. A mass of bodies surrounded the church while thick black smoke obscured the front door. The flames of the fire licked higher and spit whenever more wood was thrown in to feed it. A concentrated group gathered at the back door of the church where a large tree thunk held up by many kobolds was being shifted into position. A battering ram, the people trapped inside left without a way to escape; they would be defenceless when the door broke.

Chance heard Garuk growl low in his throat, his anger at the assault on the church seen as a personal insult even if the place of worship was not for his god.

“Kobolds, drakes and some men, then there’s the fire to deal with,” Axiom said, as they remained hidden.

“I can deal with the fire,” Naxx said lighting up a finger, the tiny flame jumping from digit to digit on his hand before vanishing again out of existence.

“That solves one problem but we still have a whole bunch of heavily armed ones to deal with,” Axiom pointed out, as he waved a hand at the enemies that severally outnumbered them. “Any suggestions?”

“A distraction? If we head into the forest at the back and gain their attention Naxx will be free to remove the fire and lead the villagers away through the front door,” Garuk offered.

“And what do we do when they come after us?” Chance queried quietly. His tail was completely still, his ears flattened and his eyes narrowed. He was furious, his anger building higher with each passing minute. They should not be here. They should be gone. The woman swore that they would go and had broken her word again. On top of that they were attacking a church, trying to hurt people in a place of safety, of sanctuary.

“Hope we can outrun them, or that they separate so we can even the odds. We could even hide in the trees until they pass and then circle back to meet up with Naxx at the keep. Can you send us a sign when the task is done?” Garuk said his attention on Naxx. If anyone noticed Chance’s mood, his unnatural stillness or his hands curled into fists they didn’t say anything. Focused on their plan the others sorted out the details, rapidly whispering back up plans and hushed cautions to be safe. Chance only nodding when told his part, his jaw clenched against the words that he wanted to scream in bitter fury.

With a wave of his hand Naxx disappeared into the smoke, using it as cover as he moved to the front door. Chance spared him only a glance not even wishing him good fortune in his endeavour as he turned and headed into the forest with the others sneaking up from behind on their prey.

Getting into position Axiom readied his new crossbow while Garuk pulled a spear free from his back, testing its weight as he prepared to throw it at the foes, the ones distracted with their attack on the church. Chance reached towards his crossbow, more than prepared to kill but at the last moment he pushed aside the dark thought and grabbed his piece of sheep’s fleece instead. Clenching it in his hand he drew on his magic, he thought of the noise Axiom’s weapon had made and how shocking it had been. The short sharp bang, how it echoed afterwards and left behind a small ringing in his ears.

A bang next to him signalled the beginning of their plan, followed a second later by a grunt as Garuk threw his spear and finally it was Chance’s turn, who let his magic go. At the sound of a second bang, louder than the first filling the air the enemies panicked as one of them fell dead and another screamed from the spear in its side.

“We’re under attack! This way!” One shouted out. The sound of weapons being drawn and heavily footfalls on crisp autumn foliage resulted in Axiom and Garuk beginning to flee. Chance took a step backward to follow before pausing. He didn’t want to run, he wanted to protect. Wanted to remove the wrongness of their presence from this place, they had been given a chance to leave the town, then a chance to flee but they wanted to fight, to hurt and harm and kill.

An instinct long forgotten in time rose in Chance; he could do those things too. He could kill with his bare hands, with words and whispers. Ducking behind a tree his magic gathered in his hands, powered with emotions that were strange but strong, he whispered a single word under his breath.

“Tonitrua.”

He stayed perfectly still as the first group approached, only the tiny flick of his tail tip showing that he was preparing to pounce. His sharp eyes scanning the group quickly, five kobolds, a drake and a man dressed in black robes, seven in total against only him. Stepping out from the tree Chance thrust his hands out and then brought them together causing a wave of deafening sound to expand from his closed hands. The closest enemies, two kobolds and the man in black were thrown backwards, taking the brunt of the blast that slammed them into the nearby trees. Eyes still open and unseeing, they were dead before they could make a sound. The others were luckier only being forced to the floor or bracing themselves in time against the spell.

Four left Chance thought as his hands ached from the spell and he started to wonder what had possessed him to do this. Was it tiredness, the idea of a broken promise, the anger that had burned in his very veins until he was blinded by it before fading that had caused him to abandon mercy for these creatures? He was disrupted from his thoughts when a bolt flew passed him, splitting the drake’s skull open as it advanced on him. A spear followed a moment later and only just missing a kobold that flung itself to the side to avoid it. 

He felt a small smile grace his lips, he wasn’t alone after all. Turning Chance saw Axiom and Garuk behind him but before he could say anything the sound of more foes drew his attention back to the fight. Eleven opponents now, ten, Chance corrected as one fell to another of Axiom’s new bolts. The tiny bit of metal causing the kobold’s head to explode from the force and splatter on those nearby. 

Channelling his magic into his hands once more Chance thought of Nighthill with his burned face, Joanna’s hand holding onto his tightly with fear and the family that had been held at the tip of a blade viewed as worthless, expendable. The rage built up inside him again as he faced those before him but he had always believed in second chances, and still did, so he swallowed down his rage and spoke out.

“Leave,” he said in a deep growl.

They didn’t listen, rather they moving closer with their blades drawn and teeth displayed. With a heavily heart he said the spell word again and brought his hands together once more. The wave of noise rippled outward and bodies scattered onto the ground, only one drake surviving and it snarled at them, its position low to the ground having saved it from the fate of its masters. Garuk threw a spear at the creature but the drake was already lunging forward and bit down hard on Garuk’s leg making him cry out in pain. Axiom pointed his weapon at the drake and pulled the trigger, a small clinking noise but not the bang that was expected.

Axiom cursed as he began examining it, a part of it falling off as he tried to fix it quickly. The drake meanwhile released Garuk’s leg to bite down again tearing into the flesh and as Garuk screamed again Chance summoned the last of his magic. Contracting his throat he yowled out silently, driving the noise into the drake’s mind causing it to wither in pain. He continued the spell watching as blood ran from the beast’s eyes as it slowed to small twitches before eventually it died.

The remaining foes coming into the clearing looked upon the carnage then turned and fled. Their screams of fear and calls for retreat peppered with exclaimed pleading for survival.

A second later Chance turned and bending double he threw up, his nearly empty stomach cramping as he carried on gagging, his eyes filling with tears until they spilled over to dampen his fur. A hand landed on his shoulder and he shivered but pressed up into the comforting touch. Standing up Chance leaned into Axiom’s tall frame, allowing him to guide him back to the keep. They travelled slowly as Garuk limped slightly and Chance dragged his feet, wishing he had magic left to heal his friend but he’d used everything he had in the fight.

It was Axiom that spotted the burst of fire in the lightening sky, a sign that Naxx had succeeded. Chance was grateful for that and his heart lightened a tiny bit with the knowledge that all the deaths had not been for nothing.

By the time they reached the keep Chance’s mind was a disjoined mess, nothing but a swirling mix of guilt, confusion and heartache. On top of that was a bone deep weariness, his body pushed to its limit and his magic even more so. He was sure that he would struggle to cast even the simplest of spells, ones that he could do with only a thought. The pounding sound of his blood flowing filled his ears and prevented him from hearing the words exchanged between Naxx and the others. For once he didn’t care what they were saying, didn’t ask a single question or make an offhanded remark as he rapidly lost the willpower to remain standing.

Offering a pathetic wave of his hand Chance walked away, leaving the others behind. Finally he reached the healers hut and after a glance found a space clear of rubble where he let himself crumble. His armour still in place he fell onto his side and curled up into a ball, knees tucked up to his chin and his tail wrapped around him. The bare stone floor was dirty and cold beneath him, making it very uncomfortable but Chance simply curled up tighter in response. His eyes dropped closed unable to stay open a second longer and though he was exhausted his mind continued to buzz, bombarding him with memories of the night. The images, sounds and smells combining so that it felt like he was reliving everything and he whimpered screwing his eyes tighter trying to force them away. Gradually they began to fade replaced with complete darkness as Chance drifted into a fitful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

He stirred awake at the sound of footsteps and an unfamiliar scent invading his space and blinked open his eyes groggily even as his body fought for more rest. Before him was Escobert and someone Chance hadn’t seen before, his scent overlaid with that of blood and he noticed that he was limping as he moved closer. Pushing himself up Chance stretched, joints giving a dull ache and his back clicking from sleeping on the hard floor.

“Hello,” Chance said as cheerfully as he could as his eyes ran over the stranger, “What happened to your head fur?”

The man’s head was completely bare, as were his feet, while the red tunic he wore was torn in several places with patches darkened by blood. A wound underneath them possibly, Chance thought as he waited for an answer to his first question before asking more. The man shared a look with Escobert, raising one eyebrow that Escobert replied to with a shrug of his broad shoulders and a small nod.

“My name is Nesim Waladra. I have been given your names and told you have intentions of following the raiders? I, personally, would like nothing more than to come with you-,”

“But you are in pain, yes?” Chance interrupted as he took in the man’s haggard appearance which had become more obvious now that he was wide awake.

“In my current condition I would slow you down, yes,” Nesim said before clearing his throat with a small cough and continuing, “In the midst of the tragedy that befell here recently I see no reason as to why you would have heard of the fate of my master Leosin Erlanthar. It is important however that you know of this. He came from Berdusk and disappeared last night after we were ambushed by some of the raiders you faced. A few others and I made our way to the keep, arriving two hours ago, Leosin didn’t make it. We returned to look for him but only found his staff, broken and a choker that he always wore.”

Reaching out Chance took the items offered, the staff, made of dark sturdy wood was snapped in two, the ends splintered but by what he couldn’t tell. Losing interest in the stick he turned his attention to the choker. It was made of braided strands of leather, a disk hanging from it and the design of five dragon heads spreading out from the centre caught his interest. More dragons, Chance thought as he traced the design with a fingertip, looking up when Nesim began talking again.

“Leosin has been investigating the raiders for months, I fear he may have tried to infiltrate their group or worse has been taken prisoner. No-one understands these people better than he does and the knowledge he holds is priceless in these difficult times. If you manage to find their camp, please look for him. He’s elfish in appearance with short brown hair and a small beard and was wearing light purple robes when last I saw him. I have already sent for help from my brothers; however this will take time, days that we do not have if we hope to find him alive. Therefore I am asking for your assistance, any help would be a godsend,” Nesim said looking over at the others who had been woken by the sound of voices and were now moving closer curiosity clear on their faces. Even Naxx was listening, his eyes fixed on the man with his usual suspicious and dark expression.

“Can I keep these?” Chance asked spinning the emblem before his face watching the sunlight that passed through the cut-outs in the design flash as they appeared and disappeared.

“Unless, I find him obviously,” Chance clarified looking up with a large grin, feeling better than he had last night now the sun was shining and he had something else to think about, a story and a mystery.

“Please return them to Leosin or myself. If he is alive he will want them, if not then they will be instrumental in his funeral rights,” Nesim said letting out a heavy sigh, his tone suggesting he wasn’t holding out much hope for his friend. Chance frowned; confused for a moment about why a person would choose the worse option when they do not yet know the answer.

Nodding his head in understanding he carefully placed the items in his bag, “I will ensure he gets them, have a little faith. You mentioned your brothers; do you mean your clan?”

“I suppose that is correct, they are trained as I am, and once they arrive we will prepare to fight the dragons. I only wish I could do more but I need to rest. Without my master to follow I am at a loss for what to do next, his return will give me direction once more,” Nesim explained sounding more hopeful than before that Leosin would be found.

“Do you have any knowledge of them? The cult, their ways? Their order? Who is the elder-sorry, leader?” Chance asked pulling out his notebook and looking up eagerly, ready to learn.

While this had not been the goal of his travels and this information would be of little help to his people he still wished to know it. Knowledge shouldn’t be overlooked just because there was no need for it in the present moment; no-one knew what might happen later. In this instance the information may save his friends and him from a quick end and that made it very valuable.

Nesim held up his right hand fingers splayed, “This is their symbol; it represents the five heads of Tiamat. Some elite members hold up just three," he explained folding in his thumb and little finger. “This is to show the hidden strength of Tiamat herself. The cults main goal up until recently was to show people the benefits of dragons. That they are more than fiery beasts filled with aggression. They have even been attempting to rear young dragons to make them domesticated and have had limited success.”

Chance’s eyes widened at that statement and his thoughts went to Naxx’s small dragon, it had seemed domesticated and the large dragon that attacked them had been taking orders from Frulam Mondath. However if they were trying to show that dragons could be useful or friendly having it burn down a city and kill people was not the way to achieve that.

“Their ranks are simple enough,” Nesim continued and Chance pushed aside his thoughts to listen. “At the top is the Wyrmspeakers, then Dragonsoul, Dragonfang, Dragonwing, Dragonclaw and at the bottom are the basic members and guards. There are only five Wyrmspeakers, one per chromatic dragon. Red, blue, green, black and white. These groups are separate and are overseen by ‘wearers of purple’ so named for their ceremonial robes, all Wyrmspeakers were wearers of purple but they usually take on the colour of the dragon they represent. The plainer purple robes are for loyal followers who have been with the cult for some time or proven themselves in some way.”

His pencil flew over the page as Chance tried to write down all the information being given as quickly as possible. It was fascinating, it was also worrying. This cult was organised, structured and from what Chance had seen last night large. His whiskers twitched as it dawned on him how dangerous and difficult this task would be. His excitement faded to be replaced with dread at the prospect of more fighting and killing. However he knew what would happen if this cult wasn’t stopped; the visions clear on the destruction that would be caused, the innocent lives that would be lost.

Chance’s eyes roamed across the keep’s courtyard to the groups of people huddled together for warmth, many of who were homeless now. Joanna waved at him from where she was curled up beside her grandmother and Chance waved back a lump forming in his throat. I can’t run away from this, he thought solemnly, he had been brought here to help and he would do so.

“If you take on this task, I will vouchsafe 250 gold apiece upon your return, but we need details,” Escobert said speaking for the first time in his gruff voice. “The location of their camp, how many they number, who the leaders are, what’s motivating them and where they plan to strike next?”

Scribbling down the information Escobert wanted Chance agreed with many of them, he and his friends wanted similar answers themselves, particularly where they planned to go next.

“We would be glad to get our treasures back but they serve little purpose compared to the information. If you come with me once you’ve finished talking to Nesim I might be able to find something to aid you, as well as supplies for your journey,” Escobert offered.

“I could do with some better armour,” said Chance as he tugged at his thin leather armour, it was old but all that his people had to give him. A relic from a previous Verum Venari since armour was not worn by his clan; they tended to rely on their fast reflexes and claws in a fight. “Also I have little use for your gold. I seek stories, songs and tales; I would happily take those in payment.”

Escobert gave Chance a small smile at his words and nodded his head, “If a story is what ya crave I’m sure I could be persuaded over a few ales to loosen my lips. My childhood, what brought me here, who… brought me here. Dwarven customs and the like.”

“I’d be glad to buy you an ale,” Chance said feeling excited once more as his tail flicked and his ears perked up in interest.

“How do you expect to fight a dragon with no weapons?”

Naxx’s voice cut through the easy conversation, dispersing the sense of peace with its sharpness.

“My hands are my weapons,” Nesim answered calmly, a small smile on his lips at Naxx’s scowl.

“Me too,” Chance piped up. Holding up a hand he released and sheathed his claws a few times, slightly curved and sharp they had served him well when hunting for food.

“Hmm, very cute,” Nesim replied with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ve seen men like these punch ghosts, mother lovin’ ghosts. Bolts and spells sailed straight through and then this feller wanders over and pow, ghost gone!” Axiom exclaimed his hands moving as he spoke, the twang of his accent stronger than usual.

Nesim chuckled before speaking, “That certainly sounds like Leosin.”

“I want to see someone hit a ghost!” Chance shouted climbing to his feet so he could move closer to the monk, leaning into the man’s space before he was gently pushed back. “Sorry, you must have some amazing stories.”

Nesim only nodded but Axiom spoke up, “I have a story for ya.”

Chance’s head whipped around and his eyes fixed onto Axiom’s bright green orbs, only his swaying tail showing his impatience.

“Right, there’s this island continent to the east, they have these crazy bush fires there. I mean hundreds of miles wide in each direction. So, what they’ve done is made a contraption with inverted screws out of cloth and wood, with big old’ buckets under them. These things fly, that’s right fucking fly and they scoops up the water and then drops in on the fires to put them out. I wanna go there and see how they make them. A technomancy marvel.”

Chance let out the breath he had been holding as Axiom finished, “Whoa….can we go. Will you take me with you to see them?”

“Sure, someday kid,” Axiom said and gave Chance a nudge with his elbow that almost sent him flying.

Letting out a murmured hum at their conversation Garuk turned away and addressed Nesim, “Have you encountered these ‘cultists’ before?”

“We have encountered the cult of the dragon many times on our travels. They are or should I say were a quiet and somewhat reserved sect, until a few weeks ago when they became hostile.”

Drawn back to the matter at hand Chance listened as Garuk asked another question.

“A change in leadership perhaps? Someone more violent calling the shots?”

“There is someone new at the top every year,” Nesim explained, “The five Wyrmspeakers choose one of their own to lead for a year. After they have served their time they are then sacrificed to welcome in the next leader. It is position of power and privilege but only a temporary one.”

“How are they able to recruit so many people?”

Nesim’s head turned allowing him to gaze at Axiom, “People, it would seem, want to join.”

“But why?” Axiom pressed, the way he tilted his head suggesting confusion, “Is there some mind control or magic happening there?”

“Consider it not a cult but a religion, Tiamat is after all a goddess. People believe she will return. Salvation can only be found in prayer and worship.”

Chance shuddered, from what he had seen in his visions should Tiamat return prayers would not save anyone.

“We saw a dragonborn-,”

“Half-dragon,” Axiom corrected receiving a glare from Garuk.

“A **half-dragon** among their ranks, is that normal?”

“It is not unheard of,” Nesim shrugged before continuing, “They are often given special ranks due to their appearance and heritage.”

“What about the metallic dragons? Where’s the cult stand on them?” asked Axiom.

“The mother of dragons believes all dragons have their uses. Certain dragons are deemed lesser due to their connections with Bahamut-,”

“Be careful what you say monk,” Garuk growled, “I am a follower of Bahamut.”

“Noted, but as you should know as a follower is that Tiamat and Bahamut were once lovers and sired the dragons that now bare their resemblance. All dragons came from the union of the two dragon gods. Their…spilt, did not end well and now Tiamat tends to look down on the lesser, non-chromatic dragons, while the chromatic ones are seen as holy.”

Hoping to reduce the tension filling the air Chance raised his hand as he uttered a question, “Umm…do dragons have a weakness?”

“What weakness?” both Axiom and Nesim said together, their words overlapping but still clear. Chance shifted his feet nervously under their duel disbelieving stare.

“Tactics then? Or, you know how to fight one?”

“Separate it from its lair. Pin it down. Hit it fast and often with sharp things. There is no other way, believe me,” Axiom told him and Chance’s heart dropped as he swallowed.

“Oh” he squeaked as Nesim waved goodbye, wishing them luck as he limped into the healers hut. I’m going to die, Chance thought as he and the others collected their belongings and followed Escobert back to his store room to see what they could find to use.


	12. Chapter 12

Chance looked around the limited supplies available, a few bent swords that would be too heavy for him to lift even if they were in good condition. His choices of amour weren’t much better, a rusty breastplate almost twice his width or a set of leather armour in worse shape than his own. He dropped them to the floor and decided he’d stick with his current amour at least it was light and intact for now.

Axiom had a bit more luck finding a box of cut-offs and metal shavings that he told Chance would be useful for his new weapon. Garuk meanwhile was making a sling with some rags, tying it across his back he loaded it up with a bushel of spears.

“I’ll head to the medical tent and see if they have any healing potions we can buy,” Garuk called out before leaving. Chance looked away from his retreating form and saw Naxx pick up a quiver and some arrows and Chance was tempted to ask if he had a bow since he had never seen the human use a weapon other than his magic or a dagger. Planning to cure his curiosity on the matter he approached Naxx only for him to turn away, instead going over to Escobert.

“Escobert? I have rations to spare if you have need of them?”

“I do, but I have no coin to trade with,” Escobert sadly stated.

“Forget payment, I don’t need them so pass them to someone who does,” Naxx muttered, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he thrust a small bag into Escobert’s hand and turned away. His eyes locking on Chance’s who gave him a large smile that was returned with a scowl as he pushed passed.

“Thank you!” Escobert called out to Naxx’s retreating form before disappearing to hand out the food. Chance still grinning at Naxx’s kind action pulled out his notebook, checking over the things they needed to do.

_Find the camp_

_Find out how many cult members there are?_

_Who the ~~elder~~ leader is?_

_Why they are doing this?_

_Where they plan to attack next?_

_Find Leosin (possibly able to hit ghosts, he must be a mighty warrior)_

Chance scratched the top of his head with the pencil, a thought occurring to him and he made a note of it for later.

_Humans need to eat. Why did Naxx give away his food?_

His new friend was turning out to be a very strange and puzzling young man and the more questions that Chance had the harder it was not to seek answers. Now was not the time, Chance told himself as he followed Axiom toward the front gate. Naxx and Garuk were already waiting for them and with some last minute information sent from Nighthill they headed east, the direction the cult had been seen fleeing by the scouts sent to look for them.

Chance pulled his backpack up onto his shoulder and tried not to drop his notebook or pencil. Axiom to ease the boredom of their journey was recounting an encounter he had with a bronze dragon, who he claimed was a good friend of his.

“You know a dragon, a real dragon?” Chance asked in disbelief, looking over his shoulder and almost stumbling over his own feet. Trying to listen, write and walk all at once wasn't really wise but he managed as best he could afraid to forget an important detail if he waited.

“Yep, Segorax. He’s a bronze dragon that lives in the north; I’m a member of his guild, Segorax's arsenal, and do work for him.”

“What sort of work? Does he attack towns like the one last night?”

Axiom shook his head, “Nah, not really his thing. He’s as partial to shiny things as most dragons but he likes shiny things that can be useful, that are clever. Mostly he stays put in his lair, has people that work for him and make things, tinkers and the like.”

“He doesn’t sound too bad,” mused Chance aloud facing forward again and checking around to make sure they hadn’t missed anything before his attention drifted back to Axiom’s friend.

“Would he help us? You know, help fight the other dragons?”

“Nope,” Axiom snorted, “he doesn’t get involved in that sort of stuff, politics.”

“Could he not just talk to them, reason with them?” Chance could hear the begging tone to his voice but at this point he was willing to look for anything that might tip the scales in their favour.

“They wouldn’t listen if he tried. Chromatic dragons are vein creatures, believe themselves better than most. No way they’d listen to a bronze dragon about anything.”

His shoulders slumped at Axiom’s words; he’d really hoped for a moment that they might have a strong alley behind them. The reminder that they had a serious task before them caused Chance to put away his note book and focus on keeping his eyes peeled. Garuk beside him was ensuring they remained on the right path, but Chance was checking the sides of the path to make sure that no-one had separated and gone a different way.

The landscape around them gradually changed from rolling hills and farmlands to deep chasms and jagged valleys, where the occasional tumbling stones had everyone on edge and worried. This was not improved by the sound of running water which reached his ears long before he saw the river in the distance and caused Chance to drag his feet. Slowing down more as his dread at going near the water grew he darted a look to the side and opened his mouth to ask Garuk if he’d carry him over it when he spotted the patch of trampled grass.

Darting over to it, Chance couched down to study it closely and found a few fresh footprints in the loose soil. A delicate sniff, told him very little about who caused them but he stored the scents for later anyway.

“Hey, guys,” Chance whispered and turned to the others who were watching him, “tracks.”

“Cultists,” Naxx said pointing to a shoe print.

“Kobolds,” Axiom added as he looked a little further and discovered a four toed print, sharp nail marks dug into the earth.

“Does this mean we don’t have to cross the water?” Chance hopefully asked, perhaps this time they would have more luck and he would be allowed to remain dry.

“I’m staying here in case they’re trying to sneak up from behind,” Naxx told them leaning against a tree, glaring down the path through the thick tree line. “Garuk, stay with me?”

Garuk seemed shocked by Naxx’s request but quickly hid it with a smile, “Very well.”

“I want to take a look, see what they are doing.”

Chance had taken a single step when Axiom grabbed the back of his amour holding him back from carrying out his impulsive decision.

“y’ aint goin’ alone. I’ll come too.”

Chance let out a small chuckle and ran a hand over his head before tugging at one of his pointed ears. “Good idea,” he muttered as they both followed the new trail.

Following the trail of disturbed undergrowth they came across a clearing where a large group of boulders resided in the middle. Dropping to a crawl Chance edged closer through the long grass keeping his tail tucked down so that it didn’t give him away. Four humans were sat around a fire pit cooking something over a spit, the scent of the roasted meat making Chance’s mouth water.

A group of kobolds stood away from them, crouching down together near the base of one of the boulders. One kobold stepped forward from the rest and moved closer to the humans which resulted in the humans shouting out insults and attempting to kick it as it scrambled to pick up burnt bits of food from the floor. Its prize collected it scurried back to the boulder where it huddled up with the other kobolds, eight in total. Chance looked closer at the kobolds, their behaviour easy to read and it told him they were scared, scared of the humans.

“Chance?” Axiom’s quiet whisper drew his attention and Chance looked over at him with raised eyebrows, “Is it cold here?”

“Not really, why?”

“Just wondered why if it’s not cold the kobolds are huddled together like that?”

“Safety in numbers,” Chance mumbled back. It was basic animal behaviour, less chance of being singled out and attacked and from what he had seen during the fighting last night they had a pack mentality.

“I’m going to go back for the others, wait here,” Chance whispered and received a nod from Axiom. Gracefully he stalked back through the grass, he was sure Axiom could have done the same but his form was designed much better for this sort of movement. Reaching the other’s he told them in rapidly rushed words what they had found before gesturing for them to follow.

Glancing back as he crawled into the grass once more he saw Naxx following while Garuk stayed behind in the tree line. Garuk’s bulky build would have made crawling difficult and his heavy plate amour would have clanked loudly no matter how careful he was. Chance was honestly a little relieved that he had stayed behind but was close enough to give aid. Coming up beside Axiom again Chance smiled at him before studying the humans once more. His ears perked up as an idea entered his mind, one that should it work would mean that they didn’t have to fight.

“Naxx,” Chance said in a hushed voice as he kept his eyes fixed on the weapons left unguarded leant against a boulder behind the humans while they ate and talked. “Want to have some fun?”

A quick glance at Naxx showed a small smile curling his lips, “What did you have in mind?”

“Their weapons. If you can set them on fire that will stop them from reaching them and that controlling fire thing you do? Can you make the fire look like a face or a creature, something scary?”

“Why a face or creature, I could just set it on fire?”

Chance turned to face Naxx directly and let a large grin stretch across his face, “Because I’m going to give it a voice,” he said as he took the piece of sheep’s fleece from his pocket. Naxx smiled back, the first one he had ever given Chance directly and nodded his head as he lifted his hand.

The humans jumped up cursing as a fire suddenly flared up under their weapons, one of the braver ones reached to try and grab his crossbow out of the flames before it burned. The fire grew before their eyes, a skull forming with long flickering horns and as its fiery jaw opened Chance cast his spell.

“FLEE FROM THIS PLACE OR YOU WILL ALL BURN,” the loud deep voice bellowed from the fire skull and the humans let out a collection of high pitched screams and ran. Two of them headed further away from them while two ran towards Garuk. Lifting his head out of the grass Chance watched the humans spot Garuk as he stepped out before them. They screamed again before splitting and running away from him in different directions.

The fire skull drifted through the air as it chased the humans stopping before Garuk who growled at it and raised his warhammer. Chance nudged Naxx and cast again as he tried not to succumb to the giggles that filled his belly.

“You’re gonna die!”This time the voice was a high shriek and Garuk instantly got into position to fight.

“Be gone demon spawn,” Garuk yelled before swinging his hammer at the flaming skull. The flames wrapped themselves around his weapon moving up his arm, separating into several little flames as Garuk slapped at the flames trying to put them out.

“Make them giggle,” Naxx said and Chance cast again, his own giggles that he could no longer contain were sent across the clearing to the flames, each one letting out the childish noise. Garuk was panicking now as he dropped his weapon to use both his hands to swipe at the dancing flames.

“Ah, guys help me.”

As the flames disappeared they left behind no trace of their existence, no burn marks or scorched patches. Garuk didn’t seem to care, his expression one of relief that they had gone but he walked quickly over to Chance and Naxx when they stood up out of the grass. Axiom slowly getting to his feet shook his head at Chance when he glanced over and a pang of guilt filled his heart over his joke. However it had been nice to escape the heaviness that lingered over them all, if only for a moment life had been simple again.

“The kobolds!” Naxx suddenly cried out turning to look at where they had been only to see an empty space and his hand filled with fire.

“They fled when they saw me hiding in the tree line, I am not sure where they went,” Garuk explained and his eyes narrowed as he looked over the long grass. Chance joined the others checking to see if there was any movement to indicate someone was creeping up in them.

“What about the fire demon? Where did it come from and where did it go?” Garuk asked nervously. Chance shared a look with Naxx, the guilt now growing and his tail swayed slowly behind him as his ears drooped slightly.

“Um…I don’t know. It appeared and scared off the humans but it seems to have gone now, maybe they summoned it?” Naxx suggested unconvincingly but Garuk didn’t say anything just nodding in agreement, however his eyes darted around him worriedly. Naxx wondered toward where the kobolds had been, sending out a ball of fire to see if anything appeared but when the fire slowly died and nothing happened he shook his head.

“They’ve gone, and we should do the same,” Axiom said and prepared to move out. Chance’s eyes trailed to the fire where a bird of some sort was still cooking getting slightly burnt and his stomach growled.

“Maybe a small break for food? Some of us have to eat,” Chance said glancing at Naxx as he spoke though Axiom didn’t appear to need food either.

“I agree with Chance, we have been travelling for hours and a short break to rest will not make much difference,” Garuk said with a frown, “I just wish it was not here, a place of demons.”

Naxx caught Chance’s eyes and letting out a sigh he nodded toward Garuk. Swallowing and tugging on his tail as his unease grew Chance walked over to the half-Orc.

“Um…well, the things is….the demon, it might not have been a…..um, demon. It might have, kind of been Naxx and I playing a joke…” Garuk’s eyes narrowed and his mouth firmed into a hard line, which made Chance more worried as he waited to see what Garuk would do.

“Hmph, very funny,” he finally muttered darkly as he settled down at the fire and plucked the spit from the fire. Tearing a leg loose from the cooked bird he held it toward Chance his frown softening slightly.

“Come on and eat, we’ll need our strength.”

Chance gave Garuk an apologetic smile and sat beside him, their shoulders brushing together as he accepted the food.

“Thanks, and um…sorry,” Chance said softly before taking his first bite of the juicy meat.


	13. Chapter 13

Chance chewed the last mouthful of chicken slowly as he looked up at Naxx standing on one of the boulders keeping watch.

“We’ve rested long enough, we do not know how far is left to travel and we do not want to lose the trail,” Garuk said letting out a grunt as he climbed to his feet.

“Right, hey Garuk catch me,” Naxx called down before jumping down from the boulder. Garuk startled at his sudden movement, quickly stepping forward with his arms outstretched only for at the last second to side step. Chance, with his mouth hanging open, watched as Naxx landed heavily going into a roll and used the momentum to propel himself to his feet.

“Hey!” Garuk gave Naxx a small smile before picking up his dropped shield turning and walking back the way they had entered the clearing from.

“That was impressive, do it again,” Chance blurted out as he got up. Naxx’s response was muttered under his breath as he stormed off after Garuk.

“What?”

Axiom’s hand came down on Chance’s shoulder, “Leave it be, come on.”

Chance glanced between Axiom and Naxx, noticing the latter’s tensed body language and gave a chirped sigh of disappointment. He’d thought that Naxx and him had begun to grow closer due to their prank but it seemed Naxx was back to disliking him again.

Returning to the first trail Chance stopped and eyed the frightfully fast river that they needed to cross, his heart pounding while the others stepped over it without a care. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves Chance raced forward leaped over the water, cheering when he reached the other side with dry feet.

“It’s barely more than a trickle, you could have just stepped over the thing,” Axiom pointed out as they walked onwards tracing the tracks from their quarry.

“I don’t like water,” Chance uttered, “brings back bad memories.”

The cave, something shining in the distance and his hurried footsteps before the ground disappeared. The shock of cold water and the panicked desperation as he struggled to climb out of the pit, his claws slipping on wet rock as his young body grew tired. Finally he'd found a handhold and bunching up protesting muscles as he pounced upwards to freedom. He’d had a lucky escape that day, another chance he’d been gifted.

Shaking his head as he came out of the memory, Chance couldn’t help but wonder how many more chances he would be allowed to have or if he had already run out.

They didn’t talk as they carried on, everyone concentrating on reaching their goal and Chance made sure to check the sides of the path carefully for any others that had broken away.

As they travelled through a valley, the ground sparse but for some moss they spotted a trail of smoke in the distance. A fire, most likely made by the people they were searching for and Chance’s heart beat faster in excitement and fear. His eyes fixed on the smoke he stepped forward but Axiom grabbed both him and Garuk who had been walking in front, making them stop.

“In the tree!” Axiom shouted and Chance followed his gaze and saw the flash of a face hidden amongst the trees that lined the top of the valley. Before he could do anything else rocks almost as big as him were rolling down toward them too fast for him to move. Automatically his arms rose to protect himself as they impacted with him and Garuk knocking them to the floor. Axiom who had managed to jump back in time and Naxx who had been further behind dragging his feet were left unharmed.

“Friend or foe?” Naxx asked, unhelpfully in Chance’s irritated opinion as he slowly got to his feet. He’d managed to protect his head but his arms were bruised badly and his side hurt where the sharp edge of one of the rocks had cut into the flesh, his amour saving him from fairing a lot worse.

“Take a wild fucking guess, intruders,” a voice replied.

“Wait! Parley!” Axiom called back his hands up and free of weapons. Chance watched as the group that had appeared along the ridge lowered their weapons. The sharp tips of arrows no longer being aimed at him made Chance feel a tiny bit better. A few step forward into the light, their weapons were unfortunate still aimed at them.

“Are you with the dragon cult?” At Axiom’s question one man raised his hand, his fingers splayed out and Axiom quickly copied the hand sign and the figures visible relax before heading down to reach them.

The man that had made the hand sign, stopped before them with a deep frown, “Why aren’t you with the others?”

“We wanted to join and got lost,” Axiom said a moment before Naxx spoke up.

“I’ve got my robes in my pack; we stopped for a quick rest just down the way.”

Chance watched as Naxx and Axiom shared a look, no-one had thought of what they would say if they were caught. He really hoped that the guard wouldn’t question their hasty lies.

“So you are bringing in fresh meat?” the man asked turning to Naxx, eyes narrowed but not overly suspicious.

“Yes?”

“Show me.”

“Show you?” Naxx asked his confusion flashing across his face even as he fought to push it down.

“Yes! The robes initiate, show me the robes,” the man demanded. Naxx opened his pack and pulled out the robes, dirty and still baring traces of blood. The man stared at Naxx, his gaze lingering a little too long and Chance struggled to stop his tail whipping as he worried they had been discovered.

“Who do you follow initiate?”

“Tiamat.”

“Gods preserve me, an idiot. You are very new aren’t you? Who, do you follow?”

“Frulam Mondath,” Naxx sneered, unhappy it seemed with being seen as stupid. Chance didn’t care as long as they believed their lies, better they thought them idiots than spies.

Garuk beside Chance pulled out his own stolen robes, showing the guard, “We took them off in case we were followed from Greenest.”

Chance’s eyes went to Axiom as he grunted out something to the guard, the puzzled look on the man’s face similar to his own at what Axiom was doing.

“This one speaks in tongues…is he alright,” the guard inquired quietly his hand tightening on his weapon.

“He gets scared easily,” Naxx lied with an almost teasing look at Axiom.

“It’s his native language, he was greeting you,” Chance added wishing to defend Axiom from scrutiny. The guard relaxed once more adjusting his silver mask and holstering his weapon on his back.

“You two robe up,” he snapped at Garuk and Naxx before pointing at Axiom and Chance, “You, two step forward. You’re being shackled for security. Ours and yours.” Chance obeyed stepping forward and lifting his hands, the heavily metal shackles pulling his arms down when they were secured. Axiom hadn’t moved, his arms crossed over his chest and his green eyes glowing brighter.

“I refuse to be shackled.”

“Take aim!” the guard shouted and several sharp objects were pointed at Axiom who didn’t flinch. Chance meanwhile was sure that his heart was going to leap from his mouth if he opened it and he tried to move toward Axiom but was held back by someone holding his shackles.

“I am a representative of the dragon of the northern forge,” Axiom argued, his soft drawl turned into something menacing.

“I don’t care who you claim to be mate, you try to pass me without shackles on you won’t make it to the camp entrance in one piece.”

“Its fine,” Chance butted in, his voice cracking a little with fear, "We will not be shackled for long I assume. Come my friend let us move on and get this mistake fixed up later.”

Whether it was the pleading note to his voice or Axiom simply realised the odds were against him, he nevertheless offered his wrists to be shackled. Another guard tied their shackles together with a length of rope and used it to herd them to the camp entrance.

“This is exciting; it is such an honour to be accepted into the cult of the dragons. I mean the Dragon Queen is coming, right? The start of a new era,” Chance mindlessly gushed. He always babbled when he was worried, it distracted him from thinking of all the bad things that could happen.

“Shut up,” a guard hissed at him as they passed into the camp. Chance clenched his jaw shut only for his tail to begin whipping around but that he couldn’t control. It was difficult enough to stop his legs from shaking as they moved past the huts scattered around the chasm they had entered. He and Axiom were passed off to more guards and dragged away, twisting to look behind him, Chance saw Naxx and Garuk being directed to one of the huts.

Faced with the army that filled the camp, several words flittered through Chance’s mind, large and unbeatable being two of them. Any plans Chance might have considered to escape were forgotten as he took in the scale of foes around them, they were trapped and separated, and neither of those things were good.

Reaching the back of the camp, Chance was pushed to his knees and his shackled hands tied tightly to a 6ft post sunk deeply into the ground outside a large ornate hut. Axiom was tied nearby; even with his fixed expression it was clear he was not happy about this. Looking around Chance counted the guards standing in a semi circle around them, too many, he thought disappointedly.

Still he decided it might be worth trying to get away, “Um, excuse me? I don’t want to be a bother…but I need to **go** ,” said Chance nervously putting emphasis on the last word.

“Grounds soft, it’ll sink away,” one of the guards grunted back.

“You gotta go where you are,” Axiom explained and Chance’s face screwed up in disgust.

“I’ll hold it,” he griped. With his plan to get untied and separate one of the guards so he could charm him with his magic now ruined he turned his attention to the others tied up with them. Fifteen poles but only seven others are occupied, the other captives looked battered and bruised. Chance’s eyes widened as they landed on one not far from him and he smiled for the first time since the fire skull prank.


	14. Chapter 14

“Leosin,” he whispered.

The man’s head rose, his hair matted and blood was smeared over his mouth and visible on his small beard.

“Yes?”

“I know a friend of yours, Nesim.”

“I know, well I knew a Nesim but I do not know you,” Leosin whispered as his eyes trailed over Chance.

“Isn’t it a small world,” Chance joked, keeping his tone light so not to attract the guard’s attention. “He was telling me recently that he was really looking forward to seeing you again. Asked me to pass on a message that your brothers are planning to visit in a few days and that he hopes you can all meet up to share stories.”

Leosins mouth curled into a small smile as he listened but soon it faded to be replaced with a thin line as he pressed his lips together.

“Oh and I have your necklace. I’ll give it back to you once we get out of this,” Chance told him, with a grin and a flick of an ear.

“That is most gracious of you furry one, but I will not get out of this,” Leosin sadly stated before turning his face away and resting his cheek against the pole with a sigh. Frowning at his dejected words Chance opened his mouth to speak with him again but at that moment a guard approached him and began removing his pack and weapons.

Chance whimpered as they took his lute and other instruments, the possessions as much a part of him as his tail or ears. Through them his magic grew and their presence offered him comfort in his darkest moments. As the guard moved from him to Axiom he had to close his eyes at the bitten out words of his friend. Either Axiom had a plan that only he knew or he was trying to get himself killed. Chance was sick of seeing dead people and with no desire to see his friend fall he kept his eyes closed even as his ears perked up and listened to what was being said.

“Now listen here buddy, that there is my personal stuff and I do not condone you taking it!”

“You listen, it’s very simple. If you are welcomed into the fold you get your stuff back, if not you’ll be killed so it don’t really matter, do it?”

“Might I ask what happens to my stuff until they decide which it is?”

“Goes in’t tent. Them in there decide what to do wi’it.”

Feeling more confident that Axiom wasn’t about to be cut down Chance opened one eye, then the other. Axiom’s eyes were still blazing a bright green that suggested he was very unhappy or he could be happy but Chance thought that unlikely.

“How long does it take? The initiation?” Chance asked drawing the guard’s attention and hoping the answer would calm Axiom down. It would make him feel better to know how long they would be tied and unarmed, his knees were beginning to ache and his bladder was growing full.

“D’pends on when they get to ya. Don’t worry though, you’ll be fed,” the guard said with a dismissive shrug. Reaching out to take Axiom’s strange weapon and special bolts, eyeing them with confusion.

“Now you be careful with that young man, lest you wanna die a quick death from stupidity. That gets too near a fire and they won’t find all your bits afterward,” Axiom warned but the guard just sneered at him in reply before leaving with the bag, storing it in the tent before returning to his position.

“For the record,” he hissed at Axiom, “only thing I’m afraid of is Langdedrosa Cyanwrath. You’ll learn. Your pouch don’t fret me none.” Axiom growled low at the guard’s flippant attitude but didn’t say anything and Chance released a deep breath. The tension around them was weighting down on him; his whiskers continually twitched along with his ears and tail. He hated being still, restricted and bored he would have sought a distraction with his music. Without his instruments the best he could do was hum, the quite purr like noise allowing him to relax as a tiny bit of magic surrounded him and those around him, whispering a feeling of home and peacefulness.

After what seemed to Chance’s bored mind to be hours a sudden burst of activity at the tent before him caused him to lean back from the post to see what was happening past the guards surrounding them. The cloth covering of the hut had been pulled back and out stepped Frulam Mondath with Langdedrosa Cyanwrath along with a number of purple and black robed figures. Frulam moved closer her eyes scanning the collection before her, briefly settling on Chance and Axiom before she spoke out.

“A number of you are here with the notion to join our ranks. Speak now.”

“I do,” Chance declared without hesitation, anything that might get him into a better position than his current one was welcome. He could play the part, spinning his words was a gift of his trade as a bard, convincing people that lies were truth.

“One,” Frulam called and waited, another voice also called out an agreement, “two, anymore?”

Axiom hadn’t moved or spoken and Chance stared at him hard hoping he would soon speak up, but his eyes had dimmed, the way they did when he slept. Frulam nodded toward Axiom and Cyanwrath walked toward him with her sword ready to strike. Axiom’s name was on Chance’s tongue but he choked it back when Axiom lifted his head and gazed at the sword about to hit him. Cyanwrath lowered the sword resting her wrists on the handle in the condescending way she had when she faced Garuk.

“My apologies, I fell asleep. Now what did you say?”

“Do you join the ranks?” Frulam asked, her words bitten out with her obvious annoyance.

“Ranks of what?”

Chance banged his head against the post as he screamed in his head for Axiom to stop provoking the people with weapons and just say yes so they could get out of here and form a plan.

“To join the dragon cult, either join or die. The decision is yours.”

“I’d like to know what I’m getting myself into first. Care to answer some questions or are they answered afterward?”

“Make them quick,” Cyanwrath growled into Axiom’s face, her teeth bared.

“I have three questions. One, I can taste chicken, did someone feed me while I was sleeping?”

“We ate on the way here, at the camp fire,” Chance hissed, his fur rising with his own fading patience at whatever game Axiom was playing.

“Two, have you ever seen someone like me before?”

“I have not,” Frulam replied moving closer to Axiom and studying his metal and wooden form. “Though I can see a use for you.”

“Three,” at this point Axiom began grunting and growling. Chance had no idea what was going on but the shocked expressions that passed over Frulam and Cyanwrath’s faces suggested it was something good. Both of them grunted back at him and then Axiom said something in what Chance assumed was another language though not one he knew.

“Summon Tallis the white!” Frulam shouted out to a guard as she spun on her heel and marched back into the tent, her pet Langdedrosa following behind.

“What did you do?” Chance asked mystified over the exchange that had just transpired.

“I told them who I work for and in a way, who and what I am,” Axiom told him and his tone almost sounded like a smile or at least a smug smirk.

“That’s good?”

Axiom nodded at Chance before calling out to the guard that had taken their stuff, earlier.

“Boy, how old are ya?”

“Thirty,” the guard answered looking offended at being called a boy.

“And you’re scared of the half- dragon, ever seen a real dragon up close, like the one that attacked Greenest?”

“Cyanwrath is close enough and I’ve seen the eggs, saw one hatch this mornin’ too. Again that’s close enough for me.”

“Trust me kid. Langdedrosa is a punk with a sharp stick. I’ve seen much bigger punks that her, killed them to. She don’t worry me none, after a millennium on this earth not much worries me anymore.”

The guards eyes widen for a moment before his gaze dropped and he shuffled nervously for a moment.

“You're very old, Axiom,” Chance stated with a tilt of his head. Axiom had told him he was old but that was much more than he expected, still he didn’t question it. Axiom wasn’t a liar; despite only knowing him for a little over a week Chance was sure of that if nothing else.

“I am,” was all Axiom said in response.

A minute later two new guards appear and untied Axiom, leading him away and into the tent.

“Hey, hey, Axiom!” Chance cried out as his friend entered the tent and disappeared from view, a guard moving in front of Chance blocking his line of sight.

“Shut up or I’ll shut you up!” the guard threatened, the tip of his spear pointed to Chance’s chest. He gave a tiny whine but remained silent otherwise, his tail and ears drooping as his fear grew. He’d been scared before but having Axiom close by had made him feel a little safer, his fixed expression keeping Chance from outright panic. With it gone Chance hummed once more very quietly under his breath and wrapped his tail in tight around him for the small measure of comfort it bought him.

By the time Axiom was returned Chance had worked himself into a state by imagining several horrible scenarios, his current position doing little to improve his mood. His body ached from being stuck in the same pose for hours and the sun now high over head was baking hot and the dribbles of water the guards gave him did little to ease his dry throat.

“What happened?” Chance rasped licking dry lips and shifting as much as he could to prevent his legs going numb.

“We had a talk, I told them about Segorax. I’m hoping it will buy me a bit of respect but don’t hold your breath on that,” Axiom sighed as his shackles were lashed once more to the post. Before Chance could ask more or why he would hold his breath Frulam re-emerged from the hut with Cyanwrath.

Once more she asked who wished to join Chance and the man from before both saying yes, and Chance glared at Axiom when he once more began asking questions. Was he this annoying when he asked questions all the time? Chance wondered as he watched nervously to see what trouble Axiom would get into for his rebellion.

“Do I really have to say yes or no? What if I don’t?”

Frulam smiled cruelly before waving a hand toward a guard who stood up straighter at being acknowledged and drew a dagger from a sheath at his side.

“It’s time.”

The guard stepped up to the first man tied to a post pulling back his head using a handful of hair and without a pause sliced the man’s throat. Chance swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat his eyes going from the blood pouring from the open gash to the flecks of blood that had landed on his whitish-grey fur.

The guard moved on to the next person, and the next, as the fourth fell with their mouth open in a parody of a scream without the sound, Chance was ready to scream and beg for their lives. When the guard headed toward Leosin and the monk offered his neck Chance unleashed the magic that had gathered around him as he hummed. Directing it at Leosin he watched his eyes glaze as the magic took hold of his mind.

“Come now, is defiance worth your life?” Chance asked and prayed that the spell would hold.

“I wish to join my new friend in the ranks of the dragon cult,” Leosin muttered dully.

The final man cracked and as the guard approached he begged for his life and pledged it in service to the cult. Only Axiom remained now, his eyes flashing brighter for a moment as they roamed over the four dead bodies. Chance was panting, breathing through his mouth so he didn’t smell the blood around him because if that happened he would be sick.

“Axiom, do you join the cult of the dragon,” Frulam asked once more, her tone bored but her expression belied that claim as she looked hard at Axiom, expectantly.

“Fine....I will join you,” Axiom grumbled which made Frulam smile wider and press the issue further.

“Do you pledge your allegiance to the Queen of the dragons? To the almighty Tiamat?” Around them the guards raised their hands, giving the sign of the cult in support of their leader.

“I do,” Axiom bit out bitterly. His usually gravelly voice was even deeper than normal and in it Chance heard all the hate that Axiom could not show on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Pleased Frulam nodded and with a swish of her robes turned away heading back into the hut with Cyanwrath by her side. Chance released the breath he had been holding and glanced over at Leosin, a tiny flicker of guilt burning in his chest when he was met with his glassy eyes and soft smile. Swallowing it back down he returned the smile, it had been for the best, Chance told himself as his eyes slid over the bodies bleeding out around them. He’d managed to save someone, just one, if he hadn’t have panicked, if he’d had more time maybe he could have saved more. He pushed away that thought roughly knowing that it was pointless to dwell on it, Chance’s attention would be much better spent trying to find a way to keep the living…well, alive.

He jerked his head around when he heard the growing sound of voices, his ears pricked up while he watched the guards stand taller with interest. Straining against the pole he winced as the cut in his stomach was reopened by his movement and felt fresh warm blood soak through his shirt only adding to his weakened state. It seemed his attempt to see what was happening had been pointlessly painful when a large figure stepped between two guards. Chance’s eyes widening to take in the stranger. His robes were black, as was his face or that’s how it appeared at first until Chance recognised it as a mask. A black mask with horns that bulged under his hood making his head look misshapen, Chance might have laughed if not for the intimidating aura that surrounded the figure. His tail flicked and his claws dug into the pole when the man moved to stand before Leosin. A hand reached out and grabbed Leosin’s chin forcing his head up, the man studied the monk and Chance tightened his hold on the spell he’d cast keeping Leosin calm and soon the masked man released him to move over to Axiom. He didn’t reach out straight away this time, his head tilted to one side then the next before the man then ran his hand behind Axiom’s head. Chance wished he knew what the man was doing, his nerves were building with each silent minute that passed and he was sure that he’d faint if Axiom chose now to start asking questions. His own questions were buried beneath his fear as he tried to keep his breathing even so when the man turned to look at him he’d squeaked out a greeting while trying to force a friendly smile onto his face.

“Hi?”

The man responded by turning rudely away ignoring Chance and that was perfectly fine, he preferred not having any attention on him, at least at the moment.

“Frulam Mondath!” the man shouted his voice broken and as deep as thunder. The sound almost rippled out and each guard flinched as it passed them. In the blink of an eye Cyanwrath emerged from the tent, her eyes widening when she saw the masked figure and she rushed forward dropping to her knee, head bowed in submission. The action filling Chance with confusion, he’d never seen the half-dragon act in such a way before and it cemented in his head that the person before them must be powerful.

“We weren’t expecting you back so soon my lord,” Cyanwrath said to the floor, her voice strained suggesting to Chance that she was scared of the man. The hand she had raised in the open handed salute shook slightly as it barely brushed the man’s black cloak. The man’s head turned to her then without a word he strode passed her into the hut. Chance bit down on his lip to hold back a snort at the expense of the half-dragon left kneeling and over looked. Slowly she rose to her feet glaring at the prisoners and guards before following the man, and then the shouting started and Chance let a grin spread across his face.

“If I wanted the monkey I’d ask for it!” the voice bellowed, clearly heard by those close by and the guards began to shift nervously as it continued.

“I’ve been gone less than a day and there are bodies everywhere. What sort of a shit show are you running in my camp? Don’t send her out to me, when I ask for the organ grinder I’d better fucking get her! We’ve spoken about this before for fucks sake!”

Chance gave up holding back, a giggle escaped and he had to press his lips together to stop the rest from following. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, it wasn’t even that funny but fear did weird things to him and listening to the enemy be scolded like a misbehaving cub tickled him.

It was as he knelt calming himself down and his eyes still closed that he heard a whisper, he might had missed it if his hearing wasn’t making up for his lack of sight.

“We have a plan. Gonna get you out. We have robes to get you into. Naxx is making a distraction.”

Chance’s eyes snapped open and there amongst the guards was someone he recognised even with a mask covering his face, Garuk’s blue eyes shone out at him. He wanted to laugh or cry or scream but settled for a small smile knowing that his excitement and joy needed to be contained. Regardless a weight had been lifted, the air seemed cleaner and even his tiredness lessened just from having the half-Orc close by, a friend.

However as he gained one, another was taken. Cyanwrath marched out of the hut snarling at everyone before she ripped off the bindings holding Leosin to the pole. Grabbing him roughly she dragged him off toward the hut. Chance jerked against his own ropes, the stabbing pain from his wound unimportant in his panic.

“Hey where are you taking my friend?” Cyanwrath didn’t answer except with a dark glare over her shoulder at Chance as she continued to drag Leosin away. “I was only asking,” Chance muttered his tail whipping madly as he worried what would happen. What if his spell broke and Leosin asked for death, told them that he didn’t want to join, what if they realized that he’d been charmed and that Chance was responsible? They would be angry, wouldn’t they? He didn’t know and until it happened there was little reason to worry about it, Garuk said there was a plan to get them out. Honestly he wished that Naxx would hurry up and cause the distraction, he wanted to leave, wanted to go back to Greenest with his friends. Looking beside him at Axiom he expected to see his eyes glowing with a similar excitement but his eyes were dim and Chance wondered if he’d heard Garuk. His mind spun as he tried to think of a way to pass on the message without the guards noticing. he needed to tell Axiom that help was here, that there was a plan, racking his brain Chance came up with a plan, though not a good one.

“Wanna hear a bad joke?”

“Is it a retelling of the last 24 hours of my life because if so I’d rather not?” Axiom said and it took Chance a moment to recognise the sarcasm in his tone. Rolling his eyes he gave Axiom a pointed look and continued with his idea.

“So anyway, why did my friend come to the camp? To save our asses.” Chance said before letting out a forced laugh. His eyes flicked to the guards but none of them seemed interested in what he was doing. They were probably used to him talking and making noise, silence was not something he excelled at, unless necessary.

“I don’t get it,” Axiom replied and Chance groaned in frustration with himself as much as Axiom.

“Okay…how about…why did the party separate? To cause a distraction,” Chance tried, this time he flicked his tail toward Garuk while he fixed his eyes on Axiom’s hoping that he’d understand. When Chance saw his eyes flash brighter for a second he gave a small smile and sighed in relief.

Chance frowned as Axiom started to shift, while he had been fidgeting the whole time Axiom had remained in the same position, almost statue like. Why would he move now? The ropes holding his shackles in place moved as Axiom pulled on them, slowly twisting his arms and wrists as much as possible and understanding dawned on Chance. Studying his ropes Chance was sure that they were too thick for him to be able to stretch however he had a better idea. There was just one problem, the guards would react the second he used his claws on the rope. It wouldn’t be subtle and he couldn’t control how quickly they broke, it could take him seconds or minutes. He’d wait for Naxx’s distraction before doing anything, rushing in would only land him in more trouble and he was waist deep already.

With nothing left to do Chance’s mind wondered back to Leosin, he’d been gone a while and Chance’s worry was growing by the minute when he couldn’t hear anything from the tent. Twenty minutes had passed by the time the hut’s cloth door opened again; Frulam and Cyanwrath stepped out, lesion clutched by his robe in the half dragon’s large fist as she dragged him along. Chance winched as Leosin was propped near a post and retied, his head rolling limply and eyes closed. The movement of his chest only offering a tiny bit of reassurance to Chance since Leosin was covered in dark bruises and a few of his fingers were clearly broken. They really shouldn’t point that way, Chance thought as bile rose in his throat. Had it not been for the large bruise on Frulam’s face, he wouldn’t have been able to keep his tongue in check. Likely she had received it from the masked man, feeling uncharacteristically petty Chance smirked and hoped she received another.

Frulam growled something in the strange language that Chance had heard Axiom speak, her expression full of bitter anger and resentment. Cyanwrath nodded as Frulam re-entered the hut before she walking off only to return a moment later with some kobolds and two men in purple robes who began removing the bodies. One by one the kobolds picked up the fallen and took them into a cave in the rock wall surrounding the camp. Chance’s curiosity was sparked by that, staring at the cave he wondered what could be inside. His imagination conjured images of everything to piles of riches, to a storage area, to a mass grave. Any one was a possibility and because he was daydreaming he didn’t notice that one of the robed figures had approached Axiom until he’d raised his weapon. He jabbed the end of his pike roughly into Axiom’s back before then striking at his head.

“Stay still or die!”

Leosin stirred at the loud shout, his lips moved as he mumbled something before once more falling silent. Chance didn’t want to risk even hissing at the figure, the blood from his wound had soaked into his undershirt and his body ached from being in the same position for such a long time that one hit might be enough to knock him out. He needed to stay awake, needed to be ready to get out of here when the signal came, so he flattened his ears in anger and curled his lip as he glared at the robed mans back.

Turning his face away in disgust Chance ended up facing the cave and a smile spread over his face when he spotted the flames. Naxx, he thought happily, he’d never been so happy to see a fire before in his life, but it was a sign, it meant that soon he’d be free. He looked at Garuk, waiting for their eyes to lock before looking behind the half-Orc with a nod of his head. Garuk understood and looked over his shoulder, before calling out to the other guards.

“FIRE!”


	16. Chapter 16

At Garuks shout the guards raised their weapons and pointed them towards Chance and the other prisoners.

“No, up there fire,” Garuk called again quickly and as one the guards turned to see the flames rapidly spreading along the top of the valley walls. The crackle of dry grass grew louder as thick black smoke rose into the air and prompted a speedy response. Half the guards abandoned their posts and rushed into the hut, most likely to warn their leaders of the threat. Chance looked around; most of the cult members had either headed towards the flames in an attempt to stop them or were scurring in and out of the huts with their arms overflowing with equipment. With only a few people left guarding them Chance took…well a chance.

He sung softly at first, slowly getting louder as he weaved his magic into the words, a spell into the very melody but before it became strong enough to ensnare the guards minds one of them stepped forward. Chance had enough time to see the pommel of a sword handle as it arched downward. Then dizziness, his sight blurred from pain, he stopped singing as all he could hear was a dull ringing in his ears. Already weak from his earlier wounds he struggled to clear his head, rapidly blinking his eye while he stained to hear what was happening around him. The noises were muffled as if they were happening far away, a thud here or there, what might have been words called out, incomprehensible in his current state.

He furrowed his brow; eyes squinted as he watched the blurs move before him. The one he thought might be Axiom standing tall was then blocked by another blur only to vanish when Chance blinked. A swinging movement as one blur hit another with a crash loud enough for him to hear it over the fading ringing. Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment Chance took a few deep breaths and then opened them again to see the carnage around him. The guards lay dead, Axiom stood free from his shackles and his round green eyes glowing brightly as he spoke.

“I need my gun, I’m not leaving without it,” Axiom demanded.

“Well I’m not leaving unless you free me,” Chance interrupted as he gave his tied hands a weak tug. His head still hurt and his limps shook with the effort needed for even that simply gesture. Axiom and Garuk shared a look and then as one moved forward, Axiom releasing Chance from his ropes and shackles while Garuk untied the other surviving prisoners. With his hands freed Chance let them fall to his sides, the ache in his shoulders was both painful and pleasurable and he moaned as he shifted off his bruised knees gingerly.

“Right,” Garuk said as he began stripping the guards bodies. He threw the uniforms to the conscious prisoners, “put them on and follow us or stay here and die.”

Given those choices it didn’t surprise Chance that the two men hurriedly pulled on the clothing, tugging the hood up to cover their faces. Chance was handed a set of robes too and with shaking hands threw them on over his amour. As he struggled to get everything in place Langdedrosa barrelled out of the hut with a selection of robed figures. Chance froze, his heart suddenly lodged in his throat and eyes wide while they passed by without even a glance in their direction. The half dragon headed straight for the cave, too focused on her goal to notice the prisoners or strange guards. Thank Nula, Chance praised silently, however it only severed to remind him that they were not yet out of danger. The fire still burned and people were distracted but luck only lasted so long.

A loud groan escaped his lips as he climbed unsteadily to his feet and as one the group moved to a nearby hut, one that had already been cleared but left them within sight of the main hut. There were a few items littered on the floor and forgotten in the rush, a torn tunic on the back of a chair and a single shoe in the centre. Axiom peeled back the cloth door, either guarding them or keeping an eye on the enemy, Chance didn’t know which and he didn’t care. His normally upbeat attitude had vanished as his pains had worsened and the throb in his head certainly didn’t help matters. However one thing hadn’t changed and that was Chance’s desire to help, his need to ease the suffering of others so when he saw Leosin still unconscious draped over Garuk’s shoulder he let out a sigh. Placing his hand gently on the monk’s matted hair he drew on the last of his magic, humming quietly he watched as Leosin’s bruises faded and his eyes flickered once, twice before snapping open in panic.

“Hey, it’s ok. You’re safe and we’re going to get out of here,” assured Chance as Leosin tried to get free of Garuk’s grip and was only prevented by his broken fingers. Magic could only do so much and Chance was not a trained healer and as a result his spell lacked the strength needed to fix bones. Leosin relaxed at his words and Garuk lowered him onto his feet, one large hand holding onto his shoulder should the monk begin to topple.

Leosin gave them both a smile and pushed Garuk’s hand away, his eyes clear now as he studied his surroundings, well one of them, the other was swollen shut and a deep purple colour. Chance’s spell had broken when he’d lost concentration due to the blow to his head that had stunned him. Lifting his hand he touched the lump forming under his fur and let out a hiss of pain. He dropped his hand when Axiom strode from the hut and through the gap he saw him enter the main hut and it only then registered that the sound around them had disappeared leaving an eerie silence behind.

“We bested follow, it would not be wise for us to be separated again,” Garuk advised and Chance agreed without a second thought. Slowly the party exited the hut and crept to the main one where Frulam had resided only to find it empty save Axiom. The metal man was kneeling before a chest, his tools beside him and as Chance watched he let out a growl of annoyance and slammed his hand into the lock causing it to snap open.

Chance jumped when a hand landed on his back, his claws coming out in defence even as the seized muscles in his arms protested him lifting his hands up.

“Bahamut be praised. Keep him with you and you shall know no pain,” Garuk said softly and Chance relaxed as warmth flowed from the hand on his back through him. The magic was different to his, a different tempo or frequency and like a drum beat it filled him in bursts. His aches faded first, then the pain in his head and finally the wound on his side stopped hurting. Chance was sure that if he looked he would find the skin knitted back together, the only proof of the wounds existence left behind would be a missing line of fur.

“Thank you,” Chance said, now able to muster a smile he beamed at Garuk who patted his back gently in reply before joining Axiom as he searched for their belongings. Axiom pulled out the rustic sacks and tipped them to the floor, the first two held some basic weapons, small daggers and a crossbow. When Axiom tipped out the third bag Chance’s lute fell out followed by his drum and lastly his tambourine which rolled along the floor with a rattle until Chance snatched it up.

Garuk’s magic may have healed his body but holding one of his instruments again healed his soul and he reached forward eagerly for the others. He ran a finger over the strings of his lute, listening to the descending notes caused a low purr to slip from his lips. There was no magic in the sound, it was purely an expression of happiness, something that he’d had in short supply since yesterday. It was strange to think how much had happened in such a short space of time, after a week of near constant boredom upon the coach the last day and a half had been filled with excitement, or something similar if less pleasant.

He pushed the thought aside as he collected his belongings; glad to see Axiom had found his…what had he called it? A Gonne? Gun? Amidst the items now scattered on the ground Chance saw Leosin’s broken staff and choker, plucking them up he turned smiling to the monk and offered them out to Leosin who graciously accepted them with a small bow.

“I told you I’d get them back to you…the staff was broken when I got it.”

“Thank you, my Friend. But is it broken, or do I now have more pieces to help me on my way?” Leosin asked with a teasing half smile.

“I’m pretty sure it’s broken?” Chance replied with a tilt of his head and confusion in his tone. Leosin shook his head and said no more as he tied the choker once more around his neck.

“What now?” Garuk said, turning everyone’s attention to him. Chance bit his lip as he pondered; he just wanted to leave but…the cave.

“We’ll wait for a few more minutes, make sure the camp is clear and then I want to see inside that cave,” Axiom stated. It was clear that his mind was set and no-one questioned it, instead the two men they had saved searched through the weapons and gathered a few each for themselves.

“What about Naxx?” Chance commented.

“I don’t think he’s in any danger and should the worst happen he is capable of getting out of trouble with his fire magic,” said Garuk, his tone full of such confidence that it put Chance’s worries to rest. Naxx was tough, he’d be alright and they would find him as soon as they had checked the cave. Chance would be lying if he didn’t admit that he was a tiny bit curious, his exhaustion unable to remove that trait completely and with his thirst for knowledge ignited once more he sought it out in whatever form he could.

“Hey Leo? You know about the dragon cult right? What can you tell us?” Chance asked turning to Leosin. His eyes wide in wonder and tail swaying gently as he waited for an answer.

“What do you wish to know?”

“Whatever you can tell us?”

“I have studied the ‘Cult of the Dragon for many years…mostly from within. I was once a wearer of purple. But when I saw the church shift from worshipping Tiamat to wanting to bring her back…I decided to leave. While I worship her I would only like to meet her once, at my end, and the longer I can postpone that the better. The church was a very well respected and law abiding sect ‘til about 3 years ago when the shift started. I have been monitoring them since. The recent shift in aggression was unexpected considering that there hasn’t been any major changes to the hierarchy…there have been none to my knowledge. The five Wyrmspeakers haven’t changed in years.”

“Who are the Wyrmspeakers?” asked Chance excitedly as he sat down crossed legged before Leosin as if he were a teacher imparting the meaning of the universe.

“I cannot tell you, for before today I had not met one.”

Garuk raised his hand to get Leosins attention, “Which one did you meet today?”

“Rezmir the Black, the oncoming night. Half Dragon devotee to Tiamat’s blood line…so he says”

“And the other 4 Wyrmspeakers are…?” Axiom prompted, joining the conversation and sounding much calmer now he had reclaimed his weapons and gear.

“White, Green, Blue and Red. The five heads of Tiamat as they are represented in the church by the five houses”

“What did Rezmir want with you? In the tent earlier?” Chance glanced once more at Leosin’s broken fingers. He must have known something important for them to resort to torture otherwise they truly were monsters.

“They wanted to know how long I had been following their patrols, how long I had known about the whereabouts of the camp, who else knew these things, why I had left the Church…they assumed I was holding back which is why they got physical. They were alluding to more questions later but I passed out”

“What powers do these Wyrmspeakers hold?” Leosin turned toward Axiom to answer, his face serious and his words worrying. “The 5 houses of the church oversee different sects of the church, apparently these emanate from a central church though I have never seen it. It would appear that this area is under the direction of Rezmir the Blacks rule. Rezmir likes to personally oversee everything from the front lines rather than leave it to others. As far as their powers go … the masks are holy relics given to the first Wyrmspeakers by Tiamat herself on the day she instructed the church be formed. As far as I am aware that was the last time all 5 masks were together. The masks give certain powers to the wearer. Rumour has it that the stronger the connection and devotion to Tiamat the stronger the power…but that is just rumours.”

Rumours, more often than not held a glimmer of truth, Chance reasoned. He’d heard plenty of rumours, the stories he told and had heard mostly started out as such.

“You have been studying them…any idea where they are going?”

“I am afraid not,” Leosin shook his head sadly at Axiom as he spoke. It wasn’t the news they wanted to hear. The camp had now been deserted and they had no idea where the cult would go or where they might attack next.

“I want to check out the cave. It seemed important to them,” Garuk’s voice broke through Chance’s glum mood and he his heart swelled with purpose. They may yet find answers, or something of importance. They first checked to make sure that the camp was empty before moving into the open.

When Chance stepped out it was to find the sun low in the sky. However its rays still fell into the valley and he stretched enjoying how they felt on his skin. Blinking up at the clear sky, he frowned as a shape moved overhead. A bird? He thought at first but as it dipped lower to became a green glint and his fur stood on end.

“Dragon?” he whispered, not aware he’d spoken aloud until the other’s jumped into action. The prisoners were pressed behind his back as the others formed a circle around them, weapons raised and aiming toward the sky.

“What the fuck is that?”

“Bahamut prepare me.”

Axiom’s harsh words a complete contrast to Garuk’s mumbled response while Chance said nothing. Instead he settled for narrowing his eyes, the pupils turning to slits as he focused. The shape was small, much too small to be the dragon that had attacked Greenest; no it was a different dragon and one that made Chance smile.

“Ooh I recognise that. It belongs to Naxx,” Chance told the others matter of factly. He stepped away from the group and lowered his crossbow, raising his other arm to wave at the creature.

“So don’t shoot it?” Axiom asked lowering his weapon slightly.

“Not unless you want to explain that to Naxx?” Chance answered his eyes never leaving the tiny dragon as it spiralled down to flit around their heads. A collection of squeaked and grunted noises coming from its mouth before it flew off towards the exit of the camp. There it circled again, letting out more sharp sounds before flapping its wings quickly to hover.

“It wants us to follow it. Maybe it knows where Naxx is?” Chance guessed, however it seemed the most likely reason for the dragon’s presence. Naxx wouldn’t have released it and sent it to the others when he’d been so secretive about it before.

“I trust you Chance. Lead on,” Garuk said gesturing for Chance to walk in front. The gesture made him smile, glad that he held even a small amount of respect from the paladin.

As the group followed the small dragon flew lazily ahead of them and Chance explained what little he knew about Naxx’s pet, how he had seen it come from his necklace. The tiny dragon carried on leading them, stopping occasional as it waited for them before continuing. As they walked out of the camp they realised that the village of Greenest lay north-east, but the trail made by the leaving ‘army’ was headed roughly west. While that was a relief to Chance and the others it also raised questions and they briefly discussed what was in that direction. Axiom knew more about the layout of the land but Garuk also knew a little, Chance was completely confused since this was his first time visiting the Sword coast. As they got further from the camp, the dragon led them through a patch of thickly packed trees, the ground underfoot was soft and made up of pine needles that bounced as they stepped on them.

Chance pushed past the tree branches and into a clearing and there sat in the centre in the dimming sunlight was Naxx, his hand out stretched letting the dragon land in his palm. The dragon made a happy squeak and wrapped its tail around the human’s wrist, rubbing it’s head against Naxx’s thumb.

“You made it then?” Naxx said cheerfully and the group all glared at him in answer.

“I got my gun back,” Axiom said and for him that was all that mattered. Chance however was concerned about other things.

“I almost died…again,” he griped before collapsing down opposite Naxx. Garuk’s healing spell had helped a great deal but he still felt weak and lightheaded, the short trek to reach Naxx had stolen what energy he’d had left.

“It was a well thought out plan, which was executed perfectly” Garuk said and Chance snorted out a laugh as he had never expected to heard him use sarcasm.

“I did my end of the plan, you did yours. You even brought friends,” Naxx argued back waving a hand at the two prisoners who looked sheepish and Leosin who gave a small bow. “How did you get past everyone with these three then?”

“We walked” Garuk snapped sharply as he sat down beside Chance, his annoyance almost visible in the air around him.

“Everyone saw the fire and ran. They didn’t pass here though. They diverted away from the path about 200 ft south,” Axiom reported diverting attention to himself, possibly to defuse the situation before it became an argument. Chance was glad, his head was hurting again and he really didn’t want people to start shouting. What he wanted was to sleep; a full night’s sleep preferably and not on the hard ground but he knew that his wish wouldn’t be granted.

“Well…they probably knew I was here didn’t they? I scared them out of their camp AND away from here!” Naxx boasted. Chance grinned at his explanation, it was a nice change to see him happy and the smug smile on his face suited him.

“We are planning to return when we have taken these men back to Greenest,” Chance said with a large yawn as he tried to get comfortable. His ears drooping and his tail wrapped tightly to his body.

“Return? Why? They’ve gone haven’t they?”

“There’s a cave. An interesting cave. It seemed important to them. When the alarm was raised they ran to the cave first. Whatever’s in there is important…to them anyways?” Chance explained sleepily, his eyes already closed.

“Let’s go then. Get these men to safety. Then back for the valuables.”

“Tomorrow, we’re all very tired and it’s too dark to travel now,” Axiom reasoned and Chance let out a soft sigh in agreement. Axiom was smart, he had the right idea, sleep would be good, very good, everything else could wait until tomorrow. Chance briefly opened his eyes again when a light flickered over his eyelids and he saw a fire burning in the centre of their group, the warmth welcome in the chilly air. Chances fur might help to keep him warm but his weakened state had let the cold seeping into his very bones.

“You are Leosin right?” he heard Naxx ask and Chance's mind drifted as he listened to the conversation between Naxx and Leosin.

“I am. And you are Naxx yes?”

“You have been following this Cult around for a while now, right?”

“Not this particular sect no. I have been studying the movements of the Cult and came across them...They weren’t hard to miss really. why?”

“Do they take prisoners often? I am looking for a friend. I was told she was here or nearby…Laira Swanson.”

The nervousness of Naxx’s tone pulled Chance away from sleep and he forced an eye open to look at him, one ear perked up to listen closely.

“I was there not even a day. No one by that name did I meet or speak to.”

Naxx looked pointedly at the other two men who shook their heads and Chance saw the flash of disappointment on Naxx’s face before tiredness tugged him back down and he fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Chance awoke in much brighter sprites, the sun shone weakly through the clouds but it didn’t look like they would have rain. The others also appeared happier as they joked, sharing out rations and water with Biran, Tolmaus and Leosin. His fingers now wrapped in a strip of cloth which would help until they reached Greenest and could get him to a healer.

The journey back seemed shorter, maybe because they weren’t looking for tracks this time but Chance was filled with a sense of peace once he stepped into the familiar streets. Entering the keep itself felt like coming home and he smiled as people called out greetings and praise.

“They’ve returned!”

“Call for Nighthill.”

“The heroes of Greenest!”

“Chauntea be praised! They are alive!”

Chance still wasn’t comfortable being called a hero but he felt proud when Biran and Tolmaus ran forward into the embrace of friends and family. He’d helped make that possible, had brought them home to their loved ones and that was heroic to him, far more so that fighting a dragon. He turned away from the happy reunion as Nighthill approached his face still scarred and red but it was clearly beginning to heal, gradually.

“250 gold as promised lads. Now what can you tell me?” Nighthill asked handing them each a bag of coins, even Chance who had not asked for it. He would have returned it but didn’t want to be rude, besides it would come in handy for the supplies he’d need as he had already discovered sometimes the offer of a song wasn’t enough in this land. Garuk opened his mouth prepared to answer Nighthill but was cut off when Nesim rushed passed him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Leosin and the pair greeted each other, their words becoming jumbled as they both tried to speak at the same time.

“I’d given up-” “-So pleased to see you-” “-Thank the gods you’re-” “-This is a great joy-” “What happened to your hand!” Nesim’s loud question put an end to their conversation and with a rushed thank you to Chance and his friends Nesim led Leosin to the healers hut.

Once more Garuk tried to answer Nighthill, but stopped as Axiom walked off. Chance frowned as he watched the metal man approach a family. They were clinging tightly to each other and tears ran down their faces and it hit Chance then that they hadn’t brought everyone home. He shivered as he remembered the spray of blood, the whimpers of the dying as the blade was pressed to their necks. Damn it, he cursed silently, the memories replaced with the sight before him of Axiom handing out his bag of gold to the family.

“I know it doesn’t count for much but here, for your loss,” Axiom offered. A boy snatched the pouch angrily from his hand and led away his still sobbing mother without a word. Now Chance would be the first to admit that he didn’t know much, especially when it came to the customs here but he didn’t think that gold regardless of its worth could match the price of losing a loved one. He shook his head and turned from Axiom’s retreating back to watch Garuk approach another grieving family wondering what Garuk would do.

“I am deeply sorry for your loss. I vow here and now to finds those responsible. They will not escape Bahamut’s judgement by my hand. I understand how hollow that sounds now and all I can offer you is a prayer. Would you allow me to pray for you?”

The family nodded, and Garuk embraced them all in turn as he began to chant softly, the unfamiliar language may have seemed primal to some but there was no missing the passion and belief Garuk filled his words with. Chance felt his eyes well up a little seeing the small smiles that appeared on the family’s faces, they had been comforted with words and not possessions. That was how things should be, it was the right thing and Chance wished Axiom had stayed to witness it and possibly learned from Garuk’s kindness.

As the prayer finished the family thanked Garuk and Naxx having been silent out of respect started telling Nighthill all they had learned and discovered. Once finished Naxx let out a growl, his red eyes burning like fire and with a purposeful stride he walked over to one of the keeps undamaged walls. Chance startled when his finger flamed and he pressed it against the cold stone making it hiss as he wrote. Once he had finished he let his shoulders drop and walked away out of the keep where Axiom had left.

Chance read the words and grinned, it seemed despite his normally cold attitude Naxx did possess a heart. ‘In memory of the fallen, families of Greenest, their flame shall glow brighter, than any dragons breath,’ it seemed Naxx had the soul of a poet Chance mused before he was pulled from his thoughts by Leosin approaching him. He looked much better with some colour back in his cheeks and his eye while still blood shot wasn’t swollen shut anymore.

“Mr Chance? I cannot explain why but I believe I owe you my life, I feel in debt to you. Please accept my thanks for rescuing us,” Leosin said and Chance grimaced. Would he still be thankful if he knew what Chance had done, he had never charmed a person to do something against their will before. He’d use it to encourage them to agree with him, to get out of trouble or calm distress but to take over their actions was morally wrong, wasn’t it? He didn’t know and chose to remain silent on the matter, sometimes ignorance was bliss or so he’d heard. Instead he listened intently as leosin continued talking.

“After all you have done for me personally and for the aid you gave this town, I must ask you for more…the need is great and the hour is now. Will you aid me one more time by returning to the cultist’s camp? I need to know what was in that cave…I have my suspicions but cannot go myself.”

“As much as I would like to help…I am no fighter. But I will talk to my friends as they are better at this stuff than I am,” Chance promised. He wanted to help but his recent experiences had shown that he lacked the nerve and strength to do much in the heat of battle unless he went against his very nature and beliefs.

“Remember this, not every group needs a fighter, but every fighter needs an ally, a friend, a light to their darkness. Whatever help you can offer now at our time of need will be welcomed as being too much. As payment I can offer 150gp each.”

Chance smiled at his words of wisdom maybe that is something he could do. He could stand with his friends, protect them and remind them of the good in the world when their burden became too heavy. Chance was good at making people smile and his optimistic outlook might be what the others needed.

It was on the tip of his tongue to refuse the gold but he decided against it, while he might not have use for more of it, the others might and it was another way he could be helpful. He’d been sent here by the visions and maybe that was why, not to fight but to aid in other ways with the skills he possessed.

“I will speak to them,” Chance finally vowed. His soul filled with purpose and his mind calmed by determination. He gave Leosin a flamboyant bow which he returned with a much more dignified one before turning and heading back to the healers hut.

Chance looked around for the others to tell them what Leosin had asked and spotted Garuk sat quietly praying in a corner.

“Hey, big Green!” Chance called out as he skipped over to him excitedly.

“Yes my feline friend?” Garuk answered with a smile. He didn’t seem to mind Chance interrupting him, which was good as he only realised after calling out that perhaps he should have waited. His impatience was really something he needed to work on but he always forgot in the moment to rein it in.

“Um…we’ve kinda been asked to do some more stuff by my new friend the monk man; he wants us to return to the camp, to see what’s in the cave. He’s willing to offer us more shiny coins,” Chance explained, suddenly worried that Garuk would refuse. What reason did he have to return?

“It is possible I may see Langdedrosa again if I return so I will accompany you.”

Chance wanted to groan at Garuk’s reason, more revenge. He really couldn’t blame Garuk but as a man of the cloth he had hoped that he might be more forgiving than Naxx. He’d talk to him about it but not now, they’d cross that sink hole when they came to it.

Garuk meanwhile continued talking unaware of Chance’s inner debate, “Naxx I think will do this task for the coin…Axiom may do it for the information also.”

“Right, then let’s find the others.”

When they reached the exit to the keep Chance lifted his head and took a deep breath through his nose and a barrage of scents assaulted him, including theirs from where they had entered earlier. They overlapped and tangled together but Naxx’s scent was freshest, the smell of burned wood and brimstone was so sharp that Chance didn’t need to drop to all fours to follow it. Only a small distance away they found Naxx sat on an embankment to the east of the keeps outer wall. He plucked a shard of grass slowly burning it to ash before picking up another and Chance remembering himself coughed to gain his attention rather than shouting. Naxx looked over at them and groaned as his face screwed up in irritation.

“What?”

“Um…Leosin asked if we were still going to return to the cave and will pay us if we tell him what we find. Do you want to go back?” Chance asked. They had already discussed going back but people change their minds all the time and maybe Naxx had grown tired of them and wished to be rid of them.

“How much?”

“Oh, 150 gold.”

He didn’t know why he found Naxx’s answer surprising; his love of the shiny coins wasn’t a secret.

“Seems a bit low,” Naxx grumbled and Chance quickly spoke up.

“You can have some of my share. I need very little that can be bought with coin so I don’t mind,” Chance offered. While he and Naxx rarely saw eye to eye and Chance still firmly believed Naxx did not like him he wanted the human to stay with them. His gut told him it was important for them to stay together, whether it was instinct, sentimentally or the guiding hand of Nula he was prepared to listen to his feelings on the matter.

“Alright,” Naxx grunted. He brushed the grass from his clothing as he stood, his eyes moving over Chance and Garuk, “I suppose we need to find Axiom?”

Chance and Garuk nodded and together they moved into the town. Chance sniffed, picking up Axiom’s scent, it was so strange that even in a crowd he could pick it out. In the empty streets the trail was ridiculously easy and they found Axiom in the blacksmiths.

The door was gone and a corner was destroyed but the rest of the structure was intact, the forge glowed in the corner. The heat in the air as they stepped inside made Chance’s fur dampen with sweat and he raked his fingers through it as he tried to breathe the heavy air.

“Axiom, we’ve been asked to go back and check out the cave-,”

“Sure,” Axiom replied not even waiting for Chance to finish speaking and without taking his eyes off the sword he was hammering into place on his arm. Chance winced as the hammer fell on the heated metal, sure that it must hurt even if Axiom’s skin was made of metal. If it did Axiom didn’t show it, though with his fixed expression would he be able to tell.

Glancing away Chance looked around at the weapons on display, sharp swords fit for a hero and strong shields to block attacks. Chance looked at his own slim arms; he’d never held anything heavier than his lute. He gave a dejected sigh at the realisation he would barely be able to lift the items let alone use them, in fact they would only slow him down. He plucked at his armour; the leather was softened from wear and made movement easy. An idea came to him then, something he had asked about before and could maybe find here.

“Excuse me sir,” Chance said directing his question to the blacksmith helping Axiom who lifted his head briefly to look at him before going back to his work.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any amour I might trade for…or buy?” Chance added remembering that the shiny coins were used for goods here. The man looked at him again his eyes taking in Chance’s appearance and he shook his head, once more turning back to his work.

“Nope, I can put some studs in the amour you have and that will make it a bit tougher but I haven’t got a lot in at the moment as you can see and nothing that would fit you.”

“How long would it take for you to add these ‘studs’?”

“I can have it ready for you by tomorrow, leave what you’ve got here and we’ll settle up payment when you return. Now, if you don’t mind I’m busy,” his voice taking on a sharp edge and Chance kept his mouth closed.

Removing the armour he dropped it near the counter before escaping outside into the cooler air, Naxx and Garuk joined him and they headed back towards the keep together. Relaxing on the hillside before the main gate Chance plucked a tune on his lute while Naxx and Garuk dozed in the midday sun. Hours had passed and Chance had fallen asleep himself when Axiom found them. Chance sat up and gave a yawn, his eyes blinking at the light reflecting off Axiom’s smooth head.

“All finished,” he declared and flicking his right arm a short sword blade emerged from the top of his wrist and ending several inches from his fingertips. With a shrug the blade slid back away hidden beneath his coat sleeve, leaving Chance in awe at his cleverness.

“Anyone wanna spar?” Axiom asked his tone both playful and serious. Truly he wished to fight but to test his strength with a friend and not a foe. Beside Chance Garuk pushed himself up, rolling his shoulders and neck as he eyed Axiom up.

“I will take you on for the honour of Bahamut’s strength,” he offered and Chance eagerly rose to his feet. It would be interesting to see who would win between these two large men, he honestly couldn’t decide. Garuk was stronger but Axiom’s height gave him more reach and he could move faster. If he could avoid Garuk’s blows then he might beat him with multiple hits.

As Garuk and Axiom discussed terms, amour and fists only, Naxx moved to stand beside Chance and whispered into his ear.

“Hey Chance? 10 gold says Garuk wins.”

Chance tilted his head toward Naxx and gave him a crooked smile, betting was something he did know about and he’d won a few of them in his homeland. Usually in tests of music skill but also races or agility tests.

“I have no need of the gold you hold so precious. Wager me a story…or a secret,” his eyes fell to the necklace around Naxx’s neck. “Tell me of your locket, how it works and where you got it and I will see your bet.”

Naxx grew quiet for a moment and Chance thought that he would refuse to part with the information but then he nodded and held out his hand.

“You’re on.”

With a shake of their hands the deal was sealed. A few people had joined them from the keep, drawn by the possibility of witnessing a fight between their heroes. Chance caught Axiom’s eye as he prepared to start the fight and drawing on his magic he sent it to Axiom in his whispered words.

“I believe in you.”

Some might see that as cheating but the tiny boost his magic gave would barely tip the scales. He also really wanted to win and learn about Naxx’s necklace, his thirst for knowledge out weighing his sense of fair play.

Axiom attacked first, rushing forward his fist raised as if to strike but at the last moment he brought his other arm up and wrapped them both tightly around Garuk. It was almost like he was hugging Garuk and Chance didn’t understand until he saw Garuk try to raise his arms and found them pinned to the side. Garuk roared as he spun and attempted to shake Axiom loose, while it lifted Axiom off his feet he remained his grip, holding on tightly with his hands locked behind Garuk’s back.

The moment Garuk stilled Axiom bent his knees and pushed forward forcing Garuk to the ground and caused a gasp of air to escape his lungs as Axiom’s weight landed on top of him. Chance danced from foot to foot, if Axiom could keep his hold then he would win and so would Chance. Axiom tried to head butt Garuk but he dipped his head to the side and Axiom missed his target, the idea now given to Garuk he did it back. His head connecting with the weak joints of Axiom’s face plates. The metal and wood loosened under the hard blow and Axiom brought up his knee in response. Chance winced along with everyone else as Garuk cried out in pain and broke free of Axiom’s hold.

Staggering to his feet, still slightly hunched from the pain in his groin he took a few deep breathes until he could stand straight once more. Axiom had also climbed to his feet while thin vines crept over his head and face holding the loosened plates in place. Chance stared as that, fascinated by the new growths and what they meant. Did it heal him or was it just a way of holding himself together? He didn’t have time to ponder further as Axiom once move charged forward, his fist flying past Garuk’s face as he moved back but opening his hand as he pulled it back Axiom managed to clip Garuk across the cheek. Chance’s gasp was lost in the shocked and taunting noises of the crowd. Garuk responded with an upper cut that left Axiom’s jaw hanging on an angle where a joint had snapped on one side.

“Come on metal man hit me,” Garuk teased with a chuckle. Axiom swung and hit Garuk’s collar bone but Garuk only grinned wider and swung both hands up before he then brought them down heavily on Axiom’s head. Chance saw the glow in Axiom’s eyes dim as he fell, the loud thud ringing out around them as he hit the hard ground. Garuk was breathing heavily and let out a deep laugh as he gently tapped Axiom’s cheek to rouse him. The green orbs of Axiom’s eyes flashed brightly and with a groan he sat up, a hand rubbing his loose jaw. A clicking sound made Chance’s ears perk up as he snapped it back in place and used his fingers to tighten the bolt of his jaw.

Chance opened the pouch Nighthill gave him and pulled out ten coins and dropped them into Naxx’s waiting hand. The smug grin on the human’s face only making him smile rather than be annoyed, it was just pleasant to see the man happy.

Garuk meanwhile helped Axiom stand and led him over to a wall where he propped Axiom up against the stonework.

“You fight well my friend. It was a joy,” Garuk admitted taking the sting out of the lose and reaffirming their friendship.

“I own you a rematch to win back my pride,” Axiom replied as he patted Garuk’s back, it was clear that there were no hard feelings between the two.

“Maybe one day. Now who’s next?” Garuk called out and the villagers all shuffled back, a few people muttering ‘no’.

Chance bit his lip and then walked forward; he could feel eyes on him and even heard a few hushed chuckles at his expense.

“I wish to be taught a lesson in fighting,” he said, his words rushed and a little wobbly. Leosin had told him he didn’t need to be a fighter but he knew that it would be useful to learn at least a little to protect himself. His ears flattened when Garuk grimaced at him, clearly he didn’t think Chance was a worthy opponent either but Chance curled his hands into fists and refused to back down. His eyes locked on Garuk’s blue ones and finally Garuk gave him a small smile and agreed.

Chance lit up at that, his chest puffed out with pride at the honour of facing such a mighty warrior. He walked over to Axiom to put down his weapons and as he did he figured he’d ask for some tips.

“Hit him fast and often, don’t forget to dodge and trust your instincts,” Axiom told him and Chance filled with nervous excitement raced over to Garuk.

Using the element of surprise and remembering Axiom’s tips he swung out widely at Garuk, his claws raking over his chest. Only one landed, cutting into skin while the other caught on Garuk’s amour and Chance hissed as one claw broke. Garuk now over the shock of Chance’s attack lifted his hands up but having seen him use this move before Chance leapt backwards his tail swishing to balance him as his feet skidded on the ground. Pouncing forward Chance slashed, again only one hit as Garuk flinched back. Garuk pulled back his fist, but paused for a moment his eyes fixed on Chance’s before he swung at him.

Taking advantage of his hesitation Chance dived under the blow coming up and punching Garuk twice in the jaw before dancing back and releasing his claws again. His heart was racing, the sound of it beating filled his ears and he growled low and deep as he flashed his fangs at Garuk.

“Bahamut give me strength,” Garuks muttered and a soft glow surrounded him, the cuts from Chance’s claws closing up and the trickle of blood that flowed from the small wounds stopped. Chance, with his mind lost in the fog of battle and a voice telling him to strike, to fight, threw himself forward. His clawed fingers slashing across Garuk’s face twice, turning Garuk’s green skin red as fresh blood ran down his face to drip from his chin.

Garuk wasn’t holding back anymore and Chance was knocked back by a fist hitting his chest, gasping in air as his lungs burned and his ribs ached Chance attacked again knowing that if Garuk struck him he’d fall. His claws dug into the sides of Garuk’s head before he thrust his own head down onto Garuk’s nose, pain blossoming in his head from the reckless move. However it worked and he jumped back as Garuk toppled and fell.

Panting in exhaustion and coming down from the high of fighting Chance squeaked in fear when Garuk bolted to his feet his fisted hands swinging widely, reacting without thinking Chance ducked under the blows and punched upwards hitting Garuk’s chin and knocking him out again.

Chance shook out his hand; the knuckles ached as he bounced on his toes while energy zipping through him and demanded that he moved. His tail was in constant motion, frantically whipping behind him as his ears swivelled on high alert for any sound and picking up the clink of coins being exchanged.

“Um big green, are you ok, I didn’t mean to do that,” Chance said as he knelt beside the half-Orc who was now breathing deeply as if fast asleep. His head flew up as silence descended around him, his eyes scanning the crowd of shocked onlookers. Chance chuckled nervously and slowly got to his feet rubbing a hand over his head, messing up his fur that was damp with sweat. The sound of a loud laugh caused him to forget his embarrassment as his eyes landed on Naxx, who was bent almost double as he howled with laughter. Well he’d learned something, though not the lesson he had expected but that didn’t matter and feeling amused he joined in Naxx’s merriment letting out a string of breathy giggles.


	18. Chapter 18

As Chance’s giggles lessen he began to grow concerned that he might have really hurt Garuk and kneeling beside him again he reached out and shook his shoulder. This caused Garuk to suddenly bolt upright.

“I’m awake, I’m awake,” he mumbled as he let out a groan.

“I’m sorry,” Chance said sheepishly as he helped Garuk stand.

“I just have one question, about those claws of yours. If you had them the whole time, why didn’t you cut the ropes when you were being held in the camp?”

“The guards were watching, I was hurt badly and even if I cut the ropes I still would have been shackled.”

“Well…personally I don’t think you have to worry about the fighting stuff. It seems you can take care of yourself.”

Chance looked away, his tail swaying and he wondered if he should confess that he had been terrified, blind with panic he had lashed out while hoping for the best. There was also the ache in his chest whenever he breathed from Garuk’s hit that was only just starting to fade. He was about to mention it when Axiom approached, standing close to Garuk and placing his arm around the half-Orcs broad shoulder.

“How do you feel?” Axiom asked as he tilted his head to the side.

“Humiliated but I’ll live,” Garuk replied, throwing his arm over Axiom’s shoulder in a brotherly side hug, bonding over there loses, maybe. Chance wasn’t sure and his attention had already drifted as he spotted Escobert in the crowd. He wanted to talk to the dwarf, he had promised Chance a tale or two when he returned from the camp and since they weren’t heading back out until tomorrow now seemed a good time to ask about them.

Dashing over he stopped before Escobert giving him a large smile.

“Hello sir,” he said remembering Axiom’s words after their first meeting. Escobert replied with a deep sigh and an even deeper frown. Chance began to wonder if now wasn’t actually the best time to talk to him, but ignoring the tension around them his curiosity pushed him to carry on.

“I wanted to know if you had time, I mean if you don’t mind, to tell me a few of your stories?”

“Not right now,” Escobert growled, “I owe some people money which I now have to find.”

Chance was about to offer to help him look when he remembered the money he had recently been given.

“The shiny disks? I really don’t understand the importance of those things,” Chance mused.

“It makes the world go round.”

“Actually according to the leading philosophers the world turns due to pressures outside of it that drives its movement,” Chance corrected, he’d read a book about it. It had been fascinating and had become one of his favourites to borrow from the records room back home. Escobert gave Chance a strange look, edging away slightly as he spoke, “Right.”

“The gods make the world turn,” Chance offered, thinking that perhaps the more accepted belief would be easier to understand. Either way, it was not gold that caused the earth’s rotation, he was sure of it or he would have known.

“That might be true but my world turns because of gold. As a lover of it, I try and keep my hands on as much of it as possible. Unfortunately I have just lost a lot of it thanks to you.”

Oh, Chance thought and he understood why Escobert was so unhappy to see him. Feeling partly to blame for his losses he reached for the pouch tied to his belt.

“I have some coins; if I give them to you then would you tell me stories? How many do you need?”

“Uh, 45,” Escobert said hesitantly, his large eyebrows rising as Chance counted out the coins and placed them into his hand with a large smile.

“You can tell me stories now, yes?” Chance asked as his tail began flicking rapidly.

Escobert didn’t answer right away; instead he turned and walked away toward a group of people stood nearby. Chance watched closely as he left, only just managing to hold his tongue but not his disappointment until he saw Escobert hand some of the coins out to a few other men and begin to return. Chance perked up instantly, a smile splitting his face as the dwarf gave him a nod.

“While I don’t understand you, I appreciate what you’ve just done.”

“Ah, was it a good thing?”

“You have no idea,” Escobert said eyeing him up once more before shaking his head, “Apparently.”

“Does…does this mean we are friends now?” inquired Chance. There was still a feeling of tension between them, a charge in the air that made Chance fidget. His hand somehow remained steady as he held it out, unsure of how it would be received but it was supposedly the done thing here. A strange way to bond or show friendly affection but he was not one to judge others.

“Sure,” Escobert said shaking Chance’s hand firmly even as he continued to frown. He seemed more confused than angry so Chance tightened his grip and kept smiling before they let go of each other’s hands.

“Great. Then how about we share that drink and discuss stories?”

Escobert’s frown finally softened and his bushy beard moved as he smiled.

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard today, come, I’ll even buy your friends a drink! I think I owe them and you that at least.”

Looking over his shoulder Chance saw his friends had all turned to look at them, their expressions saying that they had heard Escobert’s offer and would be happy to take him up on it.

Making their way through the town they arrived at the inn, the outside unmarked by the recent attack however inside there was a pile of broken furniture in one corner and shards of glass glinted on the floor. Chance stepped carefully to the bar with Escobert, the sound of the others pulling out chairs and the crunch of glass under Escobert’s heavy boots the only noise. Escobert had mentioned as they had walked over that the town was slowly rebuilding and where possible people were returning to their normal lives. The barman at least didn’t seem to be having any problems as he smiled when they reached the bar.

“What’ll it be?” he asked reaching for a few wooden mugs from behind him.

“Whatever these guys want, they are the heroes of Greenest and the town will be covering their expenses on Nighthill’s orders,” Escobert said waving his hand towards Chance and then the others settled around a nearby table. “Including rooms, if they want them?”

“A warm bed would be nice,” Chance whispered wishfully. He was no stranger to sleeping rough, sleeping under the stars had its merits but the thin blankets he’d brought with him didn’t make for the most comfortable bed. It was also weird not to sleep curled up with his family or friends, piled together on pillows and soft hand woven blankets. In the coach he’d leant against Garuk when he slept due to the small space but he didn’t think the half-Orc would allow it now, or any of the others. A bed, a real bed would be the next best thing.

“It’s yours,” Escobert said with a nod, before ordering them each a pint of the local ale and then some stew for Chance and Garuk. Naxx and Axiom both refused the offer of food; Chance still didn’t know what to think about that. Axiom had explained that he could eat but didn’t gain anything from it so there was little point.

Naxx was human, one with powerful magic but even the greatest mages had to eat sometimes yet Chance had never seen a single morsel of food pass his lips. This left him with two theories, Naxx wasn’t as human as he looked or he was eating in secret. Chance couldn’t think of a single rational reason for hiding his eating habits unless it was something unusual and he briefly remembered Naxx’s collection. The body parts he’d tucked away in his pockets as he’d searched their fallen foes-he pushed the thought aside before he ruined his appetite. The watery soup placed before him was already doing that without help. Still, it was warm and tasted slightly of the bits of vegetable and meat that settled at the bottom of the bowl.

Now sat at the table, his food finished and a drink in hand Chance turned to Escobert seated beside him and decided that the best place to start a conversation was by addressing the Owlbear in the room.

“You are a dwarf, correct?” he said making sure to keep his tone even and expression open.

“Aye,” Escobert replied, his frown returning as he looked darkly at Chance.

“And you are sensitive about your height, why?” Chance wasn’t blind to Escobert’s irritation at his questioning but he had found that the only way to learn was to directly ask about something. Avoiding topics due to embarrassment or discomfort resolved nothing and only led to misunderstanding.

“In dwarven culture, the lower you go the more you know. Being closer to the ground is a sign of intelligence, a source of pride. However people that live on the surface think differently and use words like short or small as an insult. I don’t like that, it rubs me the wrong way and I react accordingly when someone uses those terms against me.”

Chance nodded at Escobert’s explanation, Axiom had told him as much but it helped to gain clarity on these things.

“It was not intended to be an insult, merely a statement of observation. I’m sorry for my actions and will in future know better,” Chance said with a friendly smile.

“And I am sorry I reacted so strongly and….for calling you a cat,” Escobert mumbled the last words but Chance heard them. He shrugged in indifference at the dwarf, while he disliked being called such a creature he was aware that it was the closest understanding some had to what he was and had accepted that he would be hearing it repeatedly during his journey. He could get angry…but what would that do? It wouldn’t solve the problem, only cause more and despite what his recent adventures suggested he wasn’t looking for trouble.

Chance smiled wider and knocked his cup lightly against Escobert’s before lifting it and draining the last of the warm liquid in a single gulp. He wiped a few droplets from his whiskers and felt the easy atmosphere around them, the tension that had crawled up his spine banished by their moment of understanding.

“Drink!” Escobert called out, with a smile at Chance as he finished off his own drink. Setting the empty cup on the table to be refilled he turned to face Chance in his chair, “So, you wanna know about dwarves, do ye?”

Chance’s head moved up and down so quickly that he almost made himself dizzy. As Escobert began Chance pulled out his book and began making detailed notes, however as the night wore on Chance abandoned his pencil to wrap both hands around his cup as he listened enthralled by Escobert’s tales. He had always loved stories, so he leaned forward, his tail close to motionless as he lost himself in stories of tunnels and glowing fungus, the ringing of hammers and the thump of earth dropped from a shovel.

Chance wasn’t sure how much he had drunk or how late it was when Escobert finished a tale with a exclamation that pulled him from his stupor, “Oh, I’ve got something for ya, almost forgot all about it.”

Chance blinked as Escobert pulled a scroll from his pocket, the rolled paper tied with a strip of purple and chance eyed it as he took hold of it. Removing the tie, Chance frowned at the words before him, his vision a little blurry from the drink but he was able to make out that it was a note from Leosin.

_I, Leosin Erlanthar, Harper and Marsember member of the Church of Tiamat (excommunicated), do swear to pay on demand the sum of 150gp (or equivalent) each to Tabaxi born Second Chance and his allies, for the information about the contents of the camp and cave outside Greenest village on the Amn Plains._

_Please find me in Elturel or if I am not there find Ontharr Frume. He will act as an agent in my stead._

Chance finished reading and was about to mention it to the others when Garuk, who wore the glazed look of the very drunk, shouted out loudly.

“Wretch, more libations!”

Chance joined Axiom and Naxx in giving him a look of deep shame for his use of language. The barman in response came out from behind the bar and slammed a very frothy mug before Garuk, the liquid sloshing over the side onto the table top from the force.

“Here, ya cunt,” he muttered before striding back to his post. The shocked expression on Garuk’s face making them all snigger at the dark green blush growing on his cheeks. It suggested to Chance that he wouldn’t be repeating that mistake again.

Axiom nudged Garuk in the side and somehow managed to smirk without moving his face, while Garuk sunk into his seat with a glower. Chance shook his head at them before remembering the scroll.

“Hey, I got a message from Leosin.”

Chance held out the scroll and they all took their time reading it, Axiom pointing out that the tie was a strip from Leosin’s robes. That was why it seemed familiar, Chance realised blaming the drink for not working it out earlier.

By this point Escobert had risen to his feet and nodding at them had stated that he had to be off. There was still work to be done but he hoped they enjoyed their evening and rooms.

“Goodbye friend!” Chance shouted, his tail waving more than his hand.

“Thanks Red Beard,” Garuk said toasting him with his mug before taking another swig. Chance had pushed his own drink away, aware of his limits and already past them.

They briefly discussed the note from Leosin. Garuk making it known that he wasn’t a fan of the monk due to his choice of god.

“He’s a good-” a large yawn halted Chance’s words, “Man,” he finished and with effort pushed himself to his feet. “I’m beat, I need sleep or one of you will be carrying me back to the camp tomorrow.”

“We’ll be carrying you anyway. Need to make sure you don’t get your feet wet, little Tabaxi,” Garuk teased.

Chance just chuckled, there was no malice in Garuks words and they left a warm feeling in his chest as he said goodnight to his friends before heading for the stairs.

Reaching the landing seemed to take forever and with heavy limbs Chance grabbed the handle to the first room and walked straight inside. The double bed before him was too big just for him but the idea of leaving to find a single room was a hassle he didn’t want to deal with. Stripping off his pack, he let it fall heavily onto the floor and crawled onto the lumpy mattress. His eyes already closed he reached out blindly for the soft blanket, grabbing it and the pillows he built a nest around himself then curled into a ball. Sleep claiming him quickly and no dark images lingered hauntingly behind his eyes as he rested, warm, comfortable and safe.


	19. Chapter 19

When Chance woke up the next morning he felt surprisingly refreshed, his head didn’t feel heavy or achy which it should have after how much he’d drank. Rather than complain about his lucky break Chance headed downstairs with a skip in his step, missing the last step complexly by jumping down onto the floorboards and smiling at Naxx and Axiom sitting by the burned down fire.

“Morning,” he said cheerfully, flashing a bright smile as he dropped into a nearby chair, “Did you two stay up all night?”

Axioms metal face prevented him from appearing tired but even Naxx’s pale smooth skin showed no signs of a sleepless night. Does he not sleep either? Chance wondered and considered asking but Naxx’s next words confirmed his theory.

“I don’t sleep,” Naxx grumbled. Maybe his moody attitude was a result of not sleeping, considered Chance but his thought was interrupted once again, this time by Axiom.

“Being awake for thousands of years makes me tired in a different way.”

“I know you’re old,” Chance teased the Warforged, giving him a cheeky wink.

His ears perked up and Chance quickly looked around to see Garuk coming down the stairs, very slowly, while holding onto his head. Garuk looked….Chance searched for a word but the only one that came to mind was…manky. His olive green skin looked too pale, it was sickly, and despite obviously getting some sleep he had dark circles under his dull blue eyes.

Saying nothing Garuk sat down with them and Chance took it upon himself to get them breakfast from the barman. When the same watery soup was placed before them Chance let out a small sigh but forced himself to smile in thanks at the barman before taking a spoonful. Eating in silence Garuk managed to eat half of the soup before he jumped up making Chance flinch at the sudden movement. He was almost knocked off his chair when Garuk rushed past him toward the fireplace and bending over he vomited onto the charred but no longer burning wood. The smell filled Chance’s nose and he pulled his shirt up to block some of it. Sometimes having a good sense of smell was a burden, Chance thought as his own stomach churned in sympathy.

Finally Garuk stood back up, leaning a hand on the fireplace and actually looking better than before in Chance’s opinion.

“Right, to the camp,” Garak announced as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, his deep voice booming around them with too much forced enthusiasm in the quiet inn.

“Um,” Chance said raising his hand slightly in the air, “I have to go back to the blacksmith first but yes.”

Deciding there was no point everyone going with him, Chance headed over to the blacksmith alone. He used it as an opportunity to stretch his legs and relax before their next mission began and things once more become complicated. Right now all he had to do was fetch his armour while enjoying the weak sunlight and the distance sound of birds singing. Retracing his steps from yesterday he found the blacksmith without any trouble but the door had been replaced and was barred against him. Nervously Chance glanced around and spotted the bundle by the doorstep. Reaching down he picked it up and read his name on the note as well as the gold he owed.

Opening the package he ran his hand over the new studs that had been hammered into the old leather pleased that it might help protect him. Reaching for his pouch he picked out 15 gold coins and pushed them under the gap in the door, more than happy to give away the money for the blacksmiths quick work. Putting the amour on and finding it only slightly heavier but not in any way cumbersome he raced back to the keep.

Walking through the portcullis he was confused to see Garuk, his head submerged completely under water in a horse tough and he approached cautiously. Water was evil, he’d always believed it and now it was trying to kill his friend, maybe, he didn’t honestly know what was going on but he planned to find out.

“Big green are you ok?” he shouted to ensure he was heard. Garuk pulled his head free, his black ponytail spraying out a line of water as it flipped over his head to lie down his back.

“I’m fine. When are we going?”

“Soon,” Chance hissed out, he’d jumped out of the way in time but his fur was still raised at the close call. Nothing could ruin his happy mood quicker than getting wet, or even the possibility of it.

Once the party regrouped again, they made their way east out of the keep heading back to the enemies camp. More familiar than he had been before Chance knew where to look and what to expect but he didn’t find any signs that anyone had been there since their return journey. No footprints in the dirt or scents in the air, even the clearing they had stopped at last time showed only the long dead fire pit and nothing else.

For a change it seemed that there was nothing sinister waiting to attack from the shadows and Chance began to relax until the camp came into view. The huts were still there, their contents more important and removed leaving them empty. It was unnerving, like walking into a ghost town and Chance moved closer to Garuk as they moved deeper; he had more confidence in his friends large warhammer than his tiny claws.

Chance glanced at Garuk’s face, seeking comfort as they passed the poles where he had been held captive. Garuk was staring hard at the floor, his brow furrowed and Chance followed his line of sight as Garuk spoke out to the group.

“We should follow these.” Chance could see the faint tracks in the dry dirt; he would have missed them if Garuk hadn’t pointed them out.

“Whose tracks? And are they still here,” Axiom asked as he joined them and studied the footprints himself.

“I think so?” Garuk replied answering Axiom’s second question but unable perhaps to answer the first.

Chance had crouched down to get a better look, his nostrils flaring as he tried to hunt down a scent but unable to pick one out from the hundreds that crisscrossed all over the camp. It was making his head hurt to try and when he stood back up it was to find himself alone with Garuk while the retreating backs of Naxx and Axiom headed towards the main hut.

“Um,” Chance mumbled as he sought out Garuk’s eyes, silently asking what now?

“Come on we’ll follow the tracks and they will catch up after Naxx has finished satisfying his own curiosity,” Garuk said firmly. Glancing once more toward the hut Chance turned away and followed Garuk as he moved away, his focus on the tracks rather than his friends.

The footprints faded in and out on the dry mud and they lost them more than once until they finally disappeared completely outside the cave mouth deep in the side of the cliff face. Chance shifted on his feet, eyes upward at where Naxx had set his fire to distract the cult and aid their escape. A shiver went down his spine standing near the cave and Chance stepped back, letting out a sigh of relief when the others arrived. A small shake of Axiom’s head told him that they had found nothing new and they lined up shoulder to shoulder before the cave mouth. Chance looked over everyone’s expressions, Naxx looked angry, his brow furrowed darkening his eyes. Garuk was also frowning but his shoulders were back, chest forward in preparation. Axiom was hard to read, his tall thin frame frozen but his head was slightly titled to the side, either worried or wondering Chance didn’t know. He did know that they were going to go inside so he swallowed the nervous flutter in his stomach and walked forward with the others.

The 60ft wide entrance allowed a small amount of light to filter in for the first few feet before dimming and then deeper was nothing but darkness. Chances eyes slitted as he moved into the shadows letting him see the outlines of stalagmites and the lowering ceiling.

“I can’t see.”

Chance looked beside him to Axiom, his eyes glowing softly but unable to see in the total darkness of the cave.

“Would you like to hold my hand?” Chance asked, only in part because he wanted to help his friend but mostly because the cave scared him. Correction, it terrified him and he kept his eyes down checking the floor carefully for holes or unstable ground.

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Axiom replied pulling Chance back from the ghost of old memories. Chance watched him fumble with his pack and pull out a hooded lantern. Pouring in the oil he lit it and Chance squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden flash of light. His eyes burned and blinking his tears away didn’t remove the spots that danced in his vision.

With his sight compromised Chance took a deep breath of air through his nose, whiskers twitching as they sort through the information being sent to his brain.

“Decay…dragon and…something mossy?”

Chance continued listing the smells his voice rising as he became aware that the others were looking towards him, listening to him. “Bats and…,” here he stopped, eyes closing as he sniffed again trying to match the scent to something recognisable but failing. “Living earth? Like organic but floral, I…I don’t know how to describe it,” he finally finished as his shoulders slumped.

Naxx gave him a strange look before turning back to the deep darkness of the cave and throwing out a fire bolt; it hit a stalagmite and flared brighter for a moment highlighting the figures that were racing away.

Now it was established they weren’t alone everyone pulled out their weapons, Chance reached for his lute but decided that making any noise wouldn’t be good and instead settled for grabbing his crossbow. The weapon felt uncomfortable in his hands and he planned to use it only if he had too, words were a much better weapon as they could not only harm but help.

Together they moved deeper into the cave, the soft dusty dirt underfoot muffling their steps while their quarries heavy breaths were echoed around them.

Eventually they come to a ledge with a set of steps to the far right leading downward and Chance saw Naxx pull out a staff. Confused Chance studied him as he tapped it on the first few steps, why was he doing that? Not wishing to disturb the silence Chance kept the question to himself and continued to watch as Naxx moved away from the steps to the ledge. He looked down over the edge before he made eye contact with each member of their group and waved them over to join him. Chance moved slowly, a tiny part of him wondering unfairly if Naxx would shove them all over the edge. Ashamed of his distrust, even if it only lasted for a moment he walked quietly to Naxx and looked down.

There were two figures pressed against the wall, weapons drawn and ready to strike down anyone coming down the stairs. They would have been caught unaware and probably killed had Naxx not have pointed them out and Chance’s earlier shame turned to guilt. Axiom however seemed free of any emotion as he pointed his special weapon downwards at one of the figures, Garuk had also drawn out one of his spears and was lifting it high, tip pointed down. Even Naxx had called on his magic and it danced in his hands, eager to find a target.

Everything happened in a second, in a blink of Chance’s eyes. Axiom fired, the figure crying out only to burst into flames a moment later and explode as it was stuck with a ball of fire. The other figure thrown by the blast now lay on the floor, an easy target for Garuk’s spear as it pierced through skin causing a fountain of blood to spray forth. They were both dead and Chance was standing still, his crossbow hanging in a loose grip at his side, he hadn’t even lifted it.

Shaking his head at the speed and ferocity of the attack Chance noticed belatedly that Naxx had already moved to the steps and was heading downward confidently. Until the last step which sunk into the ground and caused him to slip and fall into a field of long grass in the centre of the room below, two paths on either side surrounding the strange meadow.

“Naxx! Are you alright,” Chance called out as Naxx stood up and raced to the right side path.

“Careful the grass is sharp,” he called back, his tone holding more emotion than usual.

“What do you mean sharp? Is this a play on words? I know they call them blades of grass-,” Axiom’s words were cut off by Naxx’s angrily growled reply.

“It tried to attack me.”

“Do you want me to shoot it?” Axiom asked his drawl dripping with sarcasm as he shouldered his weapon.

“Why not, it’ll be fun,” Naxx mocked back, his voice now flat making it hard to tell if he was joking but Chance could just make out the flicker of mirth in his red eyes.

“I’m not gonna do that.”

“Chicken!”

“I’ve only got so many bullets, arsehole. I’m not gonna waste it on a target I can’t see however you’re in my sight.”

Bored of his friends bickering and seeing only one way to stop it Chance headed down the steps, hoping it would redirect their attention back to the matter at hand. He planned to jump the last and now slippery step but he hadn’t expected the one before it to also be trapped and as it sunk he began to slide toward the grass. A hand roughly grabbed his arm and the grass is replaced with the path Naxx was standing on, his hand still tightly holding onto Chance. He dropped it quickly ignoring Chance’s mumbled thank you for saving him, but a faint blush could be seen on his face even as he scowled out at the grass, as if daring it to attack them.

Giving up trying to thank Naxx Chance looked back up at the other two up on the ledge, Axiom had dropped to his knees and was hammering a piton into the ground. He then pulled out some rope tying it to the stake and throwing it over the edge. “I don’t trust them stairs.” Chance heard him mumble as he motioned for Garuk to go down the rope. It dropped him down onto the left hand path, separating the party on either side of the strange grass. Axiom looked behind them, his lantern held up to let him see, before he froze.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Axiom told the group before moving out of sight back the way they had come from.

Chance stepped back so that his tail brushed against Naxx, what if Axiom had seen more enemies and they attacked him while he was alone or maybe they would be attacked as they waited for him. Chance looked suspiciously at the grass; he didn’t doubt for a moment that Naxx had told the truth. At the moment he trusted Naxx with his life and while before he might have been more comfortable with Garuk or Axiom, Naxx was exactly the person he wanted at his back in this situation. He would protect him, would ensure they survived because if Chance knew only one thing about the strange human it was that he was a survivor.

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Axiom returned, climbing down the rope to join Garuk on the other path. From the ledge Chance had seen that the paths met back up at the other end of the room, so after Axiom had finished explaining about the small tunnel he had found and secured with a trip wire they all headed down their paths.

Chance stopped once on the path, kneeling down to take a closer look at the grass and realised the strange smell from earlier was coming from inside it but Chance couldn’t see anything dangerous or overly unusual. Thought grass growing in a cave was weird enough, Chance thought as a shudder travelled down his spine and he hurried back along the path.

Axiom and Garuk’s voices calling out over the grass helped hold back his panic and so did Naxx’s wide shoulders in front of him, shield up and ready to block an attack from the front.

However something attacked from the side, moving too fast for Chance to make sense of as Naxx cried out and then something lashed at his arms.

He yowled in pain, his fur falling out in clumps to show the skin underneath blistering, the burning red colour matching the heat that bubbled from the wound. Naxx’s hands flared with his fire and he sent it out into the grass, singeing the plants. There was silence, nothing cried out and there was no movement that suggested something was moving around in the long foliage. Chance gasped through the pain that had only worsened over the last minute and peered hard into the grass, looking for anything, even the tiniest hint of their foe. Only he had once more been blinded by a sudden bright light when Naxx had lit up his hands for his attack and his vision was ruined.

“What happened?” Axiom shouted out to them, his voice tinny and echoing in the cavernous room.

“Something hit me and it hurt,” Chance cried back, his jaw snapping shut so he didn’t finish his sentence with a moan of pain.

“What was it?”

“I don’t know!” Chance hissed back in answer. He wasn’t mad at Axiom but it was taking a great deal of energy to remain on his feet as his legs shook as badly as his hands on his weapon. It was useless if he couldn’t see what he needed to hit and not even his magic would be much help this time.

“Shoot the grass, shoot the grass,” Naxx growled out to Axiom. The panic in his voice adding to Chance’s and only made it harder for him to breath as his chest tightened in fear.

Naxx scraped up a handful of gravel from their path and threw it out over the grass, either to show invisible creatures or lure out whatever was hiding. Chance didn’t care about the creature, not at the moment anyway as he drew on his magic and pressed a hand to the worst of his wounds. Purring in the back of his throat he summoned healing magic, it took a moment to answer but slowly he felt it flow from his fingers to his skin, trailing like the notes of a piano, starting sharp and then growing dull.

Chance took a deep breath and firmed his stance as the pain faded clearing his mind and it told him that he was in trouble. Seeing Naxx jump back and lift his shield confirmed this but he didn’t get past that thought as he was hit again and dropped to his knees with a scream as his flesh burned away.

He hissed as hands grabbed the blistered open skin and he found himself being carried, his head resting on a hard chest as the world spun and danced around him. Finally it stopped and he was placed gently onto the ground, Naxx’s worried face in his vision. He was sure he hadn’t ever seen the stoic human ever look worried before and it caused Chance to smile, even as his wounds continued to burn like the fires of hell.

“Thank you, you saved me again. I guess you’re my lucky charm,” Chance joked in an attempt to distract himself and it worked as Naxx’s cheeks turned bright red. A second later Naxx’s scowl returned but only resulted in making Chance giggle.

“What happened?” Garuk asked his voice ringing out from back on the path.

“Something hit us, we couldn’t see what, get out of there!” Naxx warned as he moved, standing up with his hands balled into fists.

“It hurts, like real bad.” Chance was in no mood to be poetic and would rather curse the pain than turn it into a sonnet.

Axiom and Garuk appeared from their path, unharmed but quickly full of concern when they saw Chance still lying on the floor. He tried to smile but it didn’t come out right, he could tell by Garuk’s expression as he sat beside him and examined the wounds.

“Does anyone have a plaster?” Naxx joked, making Chance giggle again. He didn’t know why fear and pain made him laugh, it didn’t help but nor would crying so he would let his tears be of joy so they were not wasted on sorrow.

Garuk must have thought he was crazy as he shook his head and placed his hands on Chance. The pulse of Garuk’s magic surged through Chance in life giving pluses, forcing the pain back and the skin to heal. Chance envied the strength he could feel in Garuk’s magic, while he could cast spells of his own and powerful ones too, he would never have be as good a healer as Garuk whose unwavering faith was his source. Chance didn’t even really know where his magic came from, only the way to draw it out, the right words or notes that vibrated at the right frequency to match his soul.


	20. Chapter 20

As Chance got to his feet, Axiom headed for the grass and when he shrugged, dropping the blade from his arm and slashed at the grass Chance was caught between moving forward to pull him back and fleeing away. He let out the breath he had been holding when nothing happened, his heart beginning to slow until Naxx gasped and pointed upwards.

Chance looked up and also gasped at the ceiling covered in bats, the surface appearing to ripple as they shifted unhappily at being disturbed. Nestled amongst the bats was something else, five or six large red skin bat-like creatures hung upside down, wings opening to show that they spanned Chance’s height easily.

After his recent close call, his fur was still missing showing scarred flesh, Chance decided to prepare for the worst. Softly due to the bats overhead and their sensitive hearing Chance sang, the tune haunting and the words beautiful. The magic built higher and higher inside him covering him as it leaked outward from him. His fur started to glow with a faint light, turning the pale grey to pure white and his bright blue eyes darkened even as they shone like gemstones, dazzling in their intensity so that the other turned to look at him. He sent out tendrils of his magic and it sought out his friends, wrapping them in a protective layer. As the song ended his magic was drawn back inside him and his appearance returned to normal but the spell still clung to his skin and he could smell it on his companions, he would help keep them save with every trick he knew.

It they noticed the magic he had cast none of them mentioned it as they focused on the newest threat looming, literally, over their heads.

“We’ll need a plan if we want to take on all those bats,” Axiom said quietly.

“Or…we just go. They don’t seem interested in us yet and I don’t want to stick around until they are.”

Chance nodded rapidly in agreement with Naxx, if they could avoid a battle he was behind that plan one hundred percent. The others either unwilling to argue or sharing his feelings began walking back away from the bats, keeping them in sight until they reached the far side of the room.

Once there Chance looked over the three paths, one North West, one north east and one east.

“There are kobold and human tracks going this way,” Naxx pointed out, his hand raised to the widest path that led north east.

“We’ll start there then,” said Garuk.

Seeing no reason to argue Chance followed behind him as he proceeded while Naxx and Axiom fell into step on either side of him. Chance felt safe being surrounded by the other warriors and with his magic tingling over him his breath evened out. Once again they found a ledge, 10ft down was another ledge that once more dropped 10ft into piles of rubbish. Broken pots and the stink of urine the only things Chance noticed, but Garuk had moved closer to the edge.

Naxx kicked a small stone down and as it rattled on the stony floor and hit the ground the soft noises of scurrying stopped. Chance hoped it had been rats, he hated the horrible little rodents but rats were a problem he could deal with.

Turning to Garuk Chance saw that he had his eyes shut and his hands held out toward the rubbish piles. Clever enough to realise he was casting but unable to tell what Chance waited for his hands to drop and his eyes to open before speaking.

“What were you doing?”

“I was checking for certain foes, the ones that should not be on our plane. The undead, the demons and the gods. If there is something in there it is most likely of this world,” Garuk explained.

If he’d hoped to reassure Chance with his statement then he failed, Chance knew about some of the monsters that roamed the sword coast from his books and he prayed that he would never meet them in person.

“Chance, pass me some of your rope, I want to go get a closer look,” Axiom said. Biting his lip Chance handed over the rope from his pack, the worries tasted like blood on his tongue but he didn’t think Axiom would heed his warnings. Silently he watched Axiom hammer a piton into the floor and tie the rope to it like he did before climbing down.

Garuk whispered out that he saw a shadowed figure shift behind one of the piles so Axiom held his lantern higher. With the light Chance could see soiled clothing, rotting food, boots, bits of wood but nothing else.

However Axiom did and he lifted his free hand to point at something but whatever was there was long gone by the time Chance looked. Nevertheless he tightened his hand on his crossbow as Garuk and Naxx readied their weapons. Axiom repeated the process and secured another rope to climb down to the bottom level of what Chance was sure had been the enemies dump. Garuk and Naxx climbed down to the next level and Chance joined them. Stepping behind Naxx, his lucky charm, he tried not to fidget as Axiom hesitated on the edge, rope in hand to head lower.

“Axiom, you said you died multiple times right…you go first, I’ll cover you from here,” Naxx said.

“Wait he said what!” Chance shouted forgetting to be quiet or where they were. His mind was spinning as it filled with questions upon questions. When had Axiom said that? How did he die? Why did he die? How did he come back? How many was multiple?

“Shhh, not so loud…there’s something out there,” Garuk chided in a hushed tone. With a grimace Chance nodded, he hadn’t meant to make so much noise but how could anyone hear that and not freak out. How was Garuk not fazed? Did he know? Why didn’t anyone tell him if they all knew? More questions arose and he glared down at his friend, his chest painful and weighted down with the hurt of Axiom not confiding in him, he thought they were friends.

Axiom had pulled out his weapon and taking aim fired a shot at the wall near where the figure had been. The bang of the gun echoed the sound bouncing back and forth before fading away and as it does Chance hears the guttural grunts of something in the rubbish.

“Any ideas?” Axiom asked, his weapon still raised as he moved it slowly over the ground before him.

“Yeah…you go first and we’ll cover you,” Naxx repeated. Another grunt from a different direction made Chance’s tail freeze before flicking quickly as the first one answered, the grunts flying back and forth and it was impossible to work out exactly where from or how many could be speaking. It’s clearly a language but not one Chance knew, still he came prepared with a spell should he meet anyone who didn’t speak common.

Reaching back he drew out his lute, the strings humming with magic under his fingers as he plucked them gently.

“Dice mihi, dice mihi, dice mihi,” he sang and felt his ears tingle as the spell was activated. He flicked them a few times as the last notes of his lute died and the grunts still present grew louder, clearer until they became words.

“Grrr….four of…them….leave now?” “Hit them first….why come here...destroy them.” “Do we go in and attack?” Naxx asked and Chance realised that they had been plotting while he cast. They didn’t know, they didn’t understand.

“I don’t know. I try not to attack things when I don’t know what they are,” Axiom drawled but his gun was still raised and Chance’s heart stopped seeing him preparing to fight while the creatures continued to talk.

“No more pain. No more robed ones. Hit them first. Teach them a lesson.”

“Guys!” Chance yelled finally finding his voice amongst the ones ringing in his ears. They were so afraid, just like he was of these strange creatures, he didn’t want to fight, never wanted to be a fighter.

“Lower your weapons and back away,” When the others just turned to look at him with puzzled expressions he spoke louder, his tone sharper, firmer. “Do it now!”

“Why?” Naxx asked and Chance gave him a dark glare for choosing now to speak out, to speak to him.

“Move!” he said again not answering Naxx’s question, “Lower the flames for a minute.”

He didn’t know if it was his tone or his expression or the set of his shoulders but Naxx obeyed stepping back and once he moved Garuk and Axiom followed until their backs where pressed to the wall they had climbed down.

“Look leaving ….lets go too.”

“Let’s go…let them have the food.”

“We just need to stay out of their way, we’ll be fine if we do that,” Chance whispered as his ears strained to catch anything else that might be said by the creatures. He waved everyone to go back up the rope and this time they do so without comment. Now back on the top level, Chance listened closely as the voices faded and then vanished.

“They’ve…gone?” He sounded unsure but that’s because he was, “They were eating the trash. They thought we were the robed ones, the cult members. They’ve been hurt by them before but they’ve gone now, I think. If we wait a moment then we can go have a look if you want,” Chance finished, his ears still moving as they checked but heard only the sound of his and his friends breathing.

“What did you hear, how did you hear?” Naxx demanded to know, his eyes pinning Chance in place.

“A spell…one to help understand. I heard two voices. They were arguing about whether to fight us or flee. They’ve fled, said we can have the food.”

Chance swallowed as he waited for someone to say something, to scold him for stopping them from fighting or for telling them what to do, for acting impulsively with his spell. None of that happened, Naxx just gave him a brisk nod and then leaned back against a wall to wait.

A minute later and with not a single sound from the creatures the group once more climbed down to the ground floor, the smell worse but all the items piled up around them drew Chance’s attention. He began hunting through the nearest pile, finding broken pots, the paint chipped but the design could still be mostly seen. Turning it upside down a few gold coins fell out and Chance picked them up shoving them into his pocket before reaching for something more interesting. A rusty lock, the hole for the key filled with mud but Chance used a claw to scratch it clear and tried to peer inside. These things were fascinating, how did they work?

“Here you go,” Naxx said pulling Chance away from his thought as a pair of boots thudded down beside him. Chance looked at them and then tilted his head up at Naxx in query.

“Boots, to keep your feet from getting wet,” Naxx grumbled, crossing his arms as he glared.

Chance pulled the boots on, not wanting to turn away Naxx’s kindness. Something was shifting, Naxx seemed to be opening up, a little, he was at least willing now to talk to Chance and actively seek him out and that meant something. Personally, Chance hoped it meant that they were friends, that after their rocky start the human was warming up to him, Chance smiled at his own pun as he struggled with the boots.

His paws slid in easily, then narrow arch he also had no problem with but the boot was too short and the top of it reached only to his heel. He pulled the strings tight and tied them with a knot before getting gracelessly to his feet. In one step he was flat on his face with the boot hanging off the end of his paw.

Rolling onto his back he looked up at Naxx with a shy smile, “I don’t think they fit.”

Naxx unwilling to give up dropped down and pulled out a few belts he had obviously found in the rubbish piles and he wrapped them around the top of the boot, trying to tighten them.

“How’s that, try again,” Naxx encouraged and not wanting to disappoint Chance once more rose and with unsteady balance stepped forward again. He didn’t fall but it was clear that the boots simply wouldn’t fit his feet; they had been made for a man, not a Tabaxi with their long narrow feet and high ankles.

“Thanks for trying Naxx. I’ll keep hold of them, maybe I can have them altered at Greenest,” Chance said pulling the boots off and putting them into his pack.

Chance was about to say more when Axiom came over and handed him two pretty gemstones, he’d found them in the rubbish and was sharing his loot with them all. He handed two more of the stones to Naxx and then headed over toward Garuk, presumably to give him two as well.

Chance looked at the bright gems, they were beautiful and taking one between his fingers he held it up to watch the play of light over the fractured facets. However as lovely as they were Chance thought them worthless, the old leather boots in his pack held more meaning to him than a shiny stone. What was it with these people and shiny things, what use did they have?

Naxx was walking away, joining the others as they prepared to leave and explore elsewhere. Chance sighed as he dropped the gemstones in his pack before pulling it onto his back and straightening the straps.

Now was not the time for wondering, there was work to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Returning back to the three paths, Naxx turned down the smallest tunnel taking the lead as he descended the man made steps chipped into the hard rock. Looking over Axiom’s shoulder Chance could see the way had been blocked by strips of thick leather hanging down like a curtain from the ceiling.

Naxx paused and Chance could see his breath steaming and noticed the chill around them. The cave wasn’t warm to begin with but down here the air felt freezing so that it got under Chance’s fur reaching to the bone. Naxx lifted a hand and pushed it past the thick leather, his arm disappearing up to his elbow and Chance jumped when he jerked it back quickly with a gasp of pain.

“Naxx are you okay?” Axiom asked. Chance could see the flush on Naxx’s face when he looked back, his arm held protectively to his chest.

“Doun tush, ish hursh,” Naxx slurred and Chance pushed past Axiom to get closer. Now beside Naxx he could see his unfocused gaze and the sweat beading on his skin making it was clear that he was suffering from touching the strips.

Reaching out he placed his hand on Naxx’s arm feeling the heat radiating from the scratched skin. He’d already started purring, drawing his magic to his fingers as he waved the other around to cast the spell. The skin began to cool and Naxx blinked once, twice before he managed to lock onto Chance’s face. His skin paled and his mouth firmed into a thin line as fire returned to his burning red eyes and Chance had never been happier to see Naxx annoyed.

“There, all better,” Chance muttered patting Naxx’s arm before drawing away.

Axiom now stood before the curtain unsheathed his sword and swung it at the top of the curtain. Several strips dropped to the ground and Chance could see the hooked barbs on the back of them, the green stain on the tips suggesting poison. That explained Naxx’s slurring and glazed eyes, looking over Naxx’s arm Chance noticed the faint traces of green on his skin. Luckily the barbs hadn’t sunk too deep and his spell would be strong enough to clean out the impurity from Naxx’s system. Naxx proved his thoughts right by lighting up his hand and throwing it at the curtain cutting down more strips so that the room beyond could be seen.

It also released the smell and as a wave of decomposing flesh and old blood filled the tunnel Garuk behind Chance lost whatever food had remained in his stomach. Chance covered his muzzle with his hands and wished he had a second pair to cover his ears and block out Garuk’s wrenching. He could feel bile rise to the back of his throat but he swallowed back the bitter burning liquid and took a second to just breathe until he grew used to the smell.

Axiom cleared more of a path and gingerly they entered the room. Chains stretched high over head attached to stone pillars lining the room and hung from them were the caresses of several different animals. Some of the meat had obliviously spoiled but there were some fresher pieces that must have been brought in just before the campers fled.

Chance could pick out goats, deer, antelope, small bears and even something that Chance was sure belonged to a very large cat. The similarities to his own body, the elongated feet and the still present and un-skinned head made him back away and wrap his arms tightly around his waist. His tail was swaying erratically behind him and he drew it closer to his body so it didn’t touch the dead animals.

Axiom having found some of the fresher meat began to use his sword to cut off chunks, wrapping them in cloth and storing them away in his pack.

“Why are you taking that? You don’t eat?” Chance pointed out confused.

“For the people of Greenest, they could use the extra food after the attack,” Axiom replied and Garuk seeing his wisdom asked him to cut down some meat for him to carry back. Not feeling particularly hungry but knowing that his own rations were running long Chance asked for a few cuts, reasoning that if he didn’t eat them then he could also give them to those in need when they returned to the village. Naxx was the only one who ignored the food completely and waited with a grumpy expression for them to finish before turning away and headed back out. With only one path left unchecked they headed down it, Chance’s eyes wide and his nerves rattled. The place seemed to be trapped and protected against explorers and he didn’t know where the next danger would come from. The unknown while exciting usually was in these circumstances ominous and the dread weighed on his shoulders making them droop.

Torch light flickered on the wall as they enter another chamber of the cave, the edge of another drop before them makes Chance’s heart race, what would they find down there? Monsters? Guards? Another trap? The set of steps leading down into the pit was covered by a metal cage that ended in a locked door.

“Whatever is in there they didn’t want getting out,” Naxx said solemnly and Chance agreed with a nod.

Not wishing to get any closer to the pit he looked over the rest of the room, finding a rack covered in strange objects. Frowning he approached the rack to study them closer, a long strip of leather attached to a small belt that wouldn’t even fit around Chance’s tiny waist catching his attention at first before he moved onto the next thing. Stood beside the rack was what Chance thought was scarecrows, funny expressions drawn on their sacking faces. After smiling at the silly faces he reached for the belt and leather strip holding it out to the others to ask what it was. However the others are looking down into the pit and he hears Naxx ‘aww’ as the sound of snuffling reached his ears.

Wondering what has everyone’s attention Chance walked over, the three drakes in the pit grunted and remained sat on their hunches eyes locked up at them.

Garuk took out some of the meat they recently picked up and chucked three pieces down, the drakes jumped up to catch the meat, holding it down with their claws as they ripped off chucks and swallowed them whole. Their forked tongues briefly showed, running over their lips before they went back for more.

Axiom called out something in a deep growling language and Chance wished his spell hadn’t faded so he could understand the words. He made an educated guess when two of the drake dropped back onto their haunches while looking up expectantly at axiom that he had told them to sit. The third drake ignored Axiom’s command and continued to feast on the meat. It must he hungry, Chance reasoned and then something occurred to him. As he looked from the drakes to the locked door and then to, what he had worked out to be a lead and collar in his hand.

“Um, I know none of you are gonna be happy about me pointing this out, but if the camp has been abandoned then the drakes are going to starve here.”

He was right that no-one looked pleased with his words, Garuk in particular was glaring down at the drakes with clear loathing and his hand was tightly wrapped around a spear.

“We can let them out,” Axiom began which resulted in Garuk glaring at him, mouth open to argue when Axiom continued, “Preferably just before we leave.”

“Wait,” Naxx interrupted, “Why don’t we take them with us? Use them against anyone we find. Garuk fed them, their trained obviously and Axiom can talk to them in draconic.”

“Will they listen to us?” Chance asked, he liked the idea but wasn’t sure the drakes would listen to anyone but their trainers and didn’t want to end up on the receiving end of their teeth. He’d managed to avoid being bitten so far, the only time he’d come close Naxx had stepped before him taking the attack meant for him.

“I don’t know,” Axiom admitted. He seemed just as unsure about whether he could order the drakes. Chance however was feeling a little more optimistic, as he looked at the drakes sitting and waiting for more food or instruction apart from the one still tearing into its large chunk of meat.

“Go pet one,” Naxx said and not really thinking Chance took a step forward.

“Ok.”

“You know what, I’ll go,” Axiom said gripping the back of Chance’s tunic. It seemed to have become a habit, Chance being pulled away from doing something dangerous or impulsive and his ears drooped at being treated like an unruly child. He wanted to complain that he was an adult and didn’t need protecting but it would be a lie and if he knew that then so would they.

Chance resisted the urge to cross his arms and watched Axiom go down the stairs, picking the key up off the hook he used it to unlock the door and entered pushing it closed behind him.

The drakes looked over at him, hackles rising and a low hiss slipping from their lips, but they didn’t attack. Axiom lifted his hands holding them out to the drakes, as he spoke in draconic. The throaty grunts of the language sounding harsh to Chance’s ears, he much preferred the lyrical tone of elfish or even his own growled and chirped language.

“Why don’t we put these on them? We can take them for a walk,” Chance offered holding up the item in his hand.

Axiom kept talking to the drakes, moving closer slowly but fearlessly as they remain reasonably passive. Axiom signalled up to Chance and he lowered the belt down to him and then fetched a second, handing that down over the edge into the pit.

Now armed with them Axiom barked out a command and when two of the drakes sat down he quickly placed the belts around their necks and holding the long strips of leather led them up the stairs.

Realising that Axiom can’t hold all three drakes Chance grabbed another belt and headed to the stairs to collect the last and most stubborn one. He straightened his back and hoped that he looked more confident than he felt.

“How do you say sit in draconic?” he asked Axiom. The noise that Axiom replied with was just that, noise, he had no clue how to even begin saying it and decided not to try.

Taking a deep breath he walked down the steps and called up his magic, the soft hum that rippled from him sending out waves of calming energy, relax, it whispered on the wind and he locked eyes with the last drake. It hissed at him, teeth bared but Chance pushed out more magic as he tried to capture its mind and charm it into submission. The drake was strong, the leader of its pack perhaps and fought off Chance’s spell. Still the first effect of the spell had calmed it and Chance risked getting closer to fit the belt around its neck. The drake hissed louder and its tail whipped at Chance’s ankles as he tried to tighten the belt. Once it was in place the drake stopped snarling at him and resigned to its fate allowed him to direct it up the stairs.

“I’m going to name them Godzilla and Fedora,” Axiom said as he wrapped the leather strips tighter around his fists. Garuk’s dark glower hadn’t disappeared and Chance didn’t think it would just because the drakes now had names.

Chance looked down at his drake and considered naming it, the constant hissing reminded him of a friend back home and he smirked as he imagined her expression should she know what he planned to do.

“Hello, Clarice,” he said to the scaly lizard and with their new pets the group travelled deeper into the cave down a tunnel at the far side of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

The drake pulled on the lead in Chance’s hand as he and Axiom moved down the tunnel, Naxx was behind them and Garuk was coving the rear. Chance was sure it was to keep distance between him and the drakes more than to watch their backs but he understood Garuk’s caution. He had been unlucky enough to be on the wrong end of a drake too often and even after being healed complained that his leg tingled on occasion whenever the creatures where close. Chance liked his dramatic belief, whether it was true or not, that he could now sense the beasts.

Chance continued to study the drakes; they were all pulling and leaning slightly to the left, huddling together on one side of the path. It was strange but Chance didn’t put more thought into it, just accepting that they must have a reason for doing so until Naxx grabbed the scuff of fur around his neck and yanked on it hard. Chance stumbled back, his hand reaching up to rub at the pinched skin.

“Trap, don’t move,” Naxx stated sharply and whatever complaints Chance had planned to make died on his tongue. Naxx had saved him again and he noticed the human had also pulled Axiom back too, sparing them both from harm. You’re really not as mean as you act, Chance thought, not for the first time.

“There,” Garuk’s voice rang out as he pointed over Chance’s shoulder, “That step, it’s lower than the others, is that it?”

Chance moved aside as Naxx moved to the step and knelt before it careful not to touch it. His hands reached to his pouch before falling and he let out a groan of irritation.

“I need….” Naxx muttered but trailed off before finishing. Axiom handed the drakes off to Garuk who looked less than pleased to have control of them but didn’t argue. Axiom leaned over Naxx and held out an arm, a panel shifting to reveal his tinkers tools packed away in the small space.

“Need help?”

Naxx looked over the tools before plucking out a few of them and checking them closely, “Not what I’m used to but they’ll do.”

Chance didn’t blink, scared to miss something as Naxx began moving the tool around the edge of the step, small hums and murmurs slipping out of his pressed lips. Axiom was talking beside Naxx, explaining that perhaps he should get himself some thieves’ tools for next time since his skills could be very useful. Naxx didn’t do more than nod in reply and Chance wanted to ask a hundred questions, what were thieves tools and why did Naxx know how to use them? What in Nula’s name had the young human magician done in his life and would it explain why he never seemed to smile.

Chance’s distracted mind was to blame for what happened next, he had loosened his grip on the leash in his hand and Clarice had shuffled forward, its snout nudging Naxx’s arm.

“Move!” Naxx shouted his voice full of panic and alarm as he tried to climb to his feet quickly. The drakes startled by the loud noise reared back and pushed Chance and Garuk backwards as part of the ceiling gave way, dropping a large piece of stone down onto the step where Naxx had been working.

Unharmed due to Naxx’s warning Chance climbed to his feet and waved away some of the dust before his face, coughing as it got into his lungs. Taking in the scene before him, it’s clear that Naxx and Axiom avoided serious injury, a few scratches and a dusty covering the worst of their fate. Clarice was hissing angrily and Chance could see a bloody cut just above one eye.

“Hey buddy, calm down yeah? It’s all over now,” he cooed as he reached out and stroked the thick scales on its back. The drake snarled at him once before leaning into the touch and settling back down at his feet.

Carefully and checking the steps they kept going until they reached the bottom and found another tunnel, this one had another tunnel leading off the left side and torch light could be seen ahead along with the sound of voices.

“Kobolds,” Garuk grunted as he motioned towards the torch light. Naxx, his footsteps light inched toward the glow and peeked quickly around the corner.

“Four of them, around a fire. I couldn’t see anything else,” he whispered once he returned to them deeper in the tunnel. Chance checked everyone’s expressions waiting for a plan to be suggested when he noticed that Garuk was looking away down the other tunnel. Rough steps descended into pure darkness but Chance’s ears could pick up faint sound coming from it, the echo reduced to nothing louder than a breath. Garuk’s hearing must be better than his or more focused as his face hardened and he gripped his hammer tightly.

“Langdedrosa is down there. I can hear her,” Garuk snarled, his face twisted by hatred as he took a step forward. Chance leapt in front of him, hands up and ears back in pure fear, not for himself but his friend.

“Stop, please, stay with us, stay with me. Now is not the time for revenge.”

Chance curled his hands into fists and stood as tall as possible, refusing to break eye contact with Garuk as he continued, “You can’t beat her alone and I will not watch you fall again. We’ll deal with the kobolds and then together we can take her down, as friends.”

Garuk stared at him hard and for a moment Chance thought he’d be pushed aside, revenge more important than any bond between them. Garuk’s shoulders dropped as he let out a long breath, “The revenge of Bahamut will rain down upon her from my hammer. When I choose it too.”

He leaned against the wall, clearly displeased but willing to wait for now at least while Axiom sketched out a plan with Naxx. They decided that they would lay a trap for Langdedrosa, Axiom placing a trip wire across the tunnel and laying down a handful of caltrops, Naxx and Chance would take on the kobolds, the noise drawing out the half dragon where Axiom, Garuk and the three drakes would be laying in wait for her to come up the stairs.

Axiom grunted at the drakes and they hunkered down around the corner of the stairs, told to attack whatever came up them. With a nod from Axiom, Naxx and Chance moved into position, Naxx swinging around the corner first his hands burning as he sent out his magic into the room beyond. Chance heard the screams and walked around the corner to find chaos. Three of the kobolds were smoking husks and the last one was heavily burned and unconscious by a stalagmite.

“Nice one Naxx,” Chance praised as he put away his crossbow seeing no need for it, but as he looked up a rock hit him hard in the shoulder making him hiss. His eyes scanned the ceiling and found the kobold above him, leathery wings beating softly and keeping it aloft. When did these things grow wings, he silently cursed even as he watched one of Garuk’s spears hit the creatures leg, the pointed tip cutting deep into skin but not knocking it from the sky.

Naxx gasped out and Chance watched as a dagger clattered to the floor where it had failed to lodge in his back while still managing to do damage. Naxx ignored the creature that had thrown it and instead attacked the one that he could see before him, dripping blood from the gash on its leg. The fire bolt he shot at it missed as the kobold swerved out of the way.

Another dagger flew through the air, this one hitting Garuk in the chest and only his armour saved him from a great deal of harm. A third dagger struck Naxx’s shield which he had raised as a reaction to seeing the weapon coming toward him.

The boom of Axiom’s gun had Chance’s head whipping around so fast he got dizzy for a second, the flying kobold before Garuk dropped to the floor with a thud, a pool of blood spreading from the missing chuck of skull. He’s a good shot, Chance thought before turning away from the gruesome sight finding it didn’t turn his stomach the way it once would.

His sharp eyes scanning the ceiling easily picking out the other three kobolds hiding in the stalactites above them and he called out to the others where they were before the one above him completely captured his attention. The creature’s wings fluttered and Chance reacted instinctively to the movement of them in the air. His back legs coiled, claws spilling from his padded fingertips and he launched himself at the wall next to him. His claws dug deep into the earth, his momentum carrying him upwards before he kicked outward, twisting in the air and grabbed the kobold firmly with his claws. They both fell, the kobold hitting the ground hard and letting out a gasped hiss as Chance landed on top of him and he slashed a claw over its face. The scent of blood in his nose didn’t make him sick, it made him hungry, he had caught his prey and now it was time to feast if only it would stay still.

He could hear the others fighting around him but the noise was distance, muffled and he couldn’t pick out a single word of what was being said. The only thing that mattered was the foe under him, tearing it apart and the blood that was soaking into his fur. Not even the surge of magic that fills the room, its chaotic nature making his muscles tense could make Chance look away as he raised his claws, bared his teeth and torn into the kobolds scaly flesh until it stopped squirming. Chance grinned in triumph until he met the dull dead eyes of the creature, saw the red staining his hands, his arms, his clothes splattered with it.

What have I done?

Chance scrabbled off the body; his hands were shaking and his heart pounding with pure terror as he panted in air that smelled of fire and death. He turned to his friends, they were stood beside their own kills, Garuk’s pierced with a spear that he was wrenching free making the corpse’s chest move in a parody of life. Naxx’s kobold was nothing but a scored mark on the wall, a black outline in a vaguely bipedal shape. Neither of them seemed bothered, faces impassive and when Naxx looked over at him with a small smile Chance had to force himself to return it and not throw up.

He couldn’t be squeamish; he had to accept that sometimes the only choice was to kill. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t deeply concerned by his own behaviour, while his hunters instincts were useful back home when collecting food he’d never experienced them in the heat of battle before, he had for that brief moment been as much of a beast as the kobold he’d killed.

He pushed aside the dark thoughts, and approached Naxx who was looking over a collection of small talismans. All of them were shaped to be dragon’s heads in stone, bone or copper and some were better than others. Naxx plucked four of them and giving Chance a pointed glance walked back to the others with them hidden away. Chance picked up one of the talismans, it was made of bone and wasn’t particularly well craved but the cold smoothness of it under his fingertip was pleasant and he pushed it into his pocket making a decision to keep it even if he didn’t know why.

“Langdedrosa! Face me! I want a rematch!”

Garuk’s screamed demand jolted Chance from once more drifting into his own head and he quickly moved to join the others standing around the stairs where Garuk had heard the half dragon earlier. Garuk’s face was screwed up in anger; eyes bright with his need to take revenge and Chance couldn’t help but think that it was an ugly emotion, one that made people ugly when they pursued it. He looked at Naxx, remembering how he’d looked when he spoke of revenge and how it could be good. There was no trace of the evil that had been on his face then, rather Naxx looked tired or worn out and Chance took notice of the way he was holding himself, slightly bent forward.

He placed his hand gently on Naxx’s arm, making the human jump and glare at him. Chance ignored it as he began to purr, his magic answering and pouring from his palm with a healing energy.

“Thanks,” Naxx said. Chance smiled as he pulled his hand away, Naxx had never sounded so soft before and it removed some of the weight from Chance’s shoulders. He didn’t have time to say anything as an echoing voice rose from the stairs.

“An honourable foe would have stayed where I put him…down.”

The sound of Langdedrosas taunt sent a shiver down Chance’s spine, a vision of Garuk on the floor and the sword that she had thrust into him flashing in his mind. He could almost feel Garuk’s blood on his hands as he’d forced magic desperately into the wound, praying that it would be enough. Looking down he saw that his hands were once more red with blood but it wasn’t the blood of his friend and it wouldn’t be again as long as he had anything to do with it.

“I would expect nothing less from a cowardly follower of Tiamat, to retreat and turn their back on a true challenge,” shouted Garuk before letting out a dark laugh.

“As an honourable follower of Tiamat. If you wish it so, then I will give you the quick death you deserve.”

“We approached you last time, come here and face us,” Axiom said his gun loaded and finger resting on the trigger and Chance knew the second Langdedrosa was in his sight he would fire it. He’d also hit, Chance added to his inner observation.

“You will enter the fire room. You will make space. We have no trust of you people encroaching in our area. We will join you.” Chance glanced at the others to see if they noticed that she had said ‘we’, either she had guards with her or she was bluffing. The only way to find out the truth was by drawing her up here and Chance knew a way to do that.

“Why should we listen to the monkey?” he called down. There was no magic in the words but there didn’t need to be, when he heard the half dragon roar Chance smiled at hitting a nerve. Thanks Rezmir for that useful bit of information, Chance thought as he remembered the masked man’s insults toward both Langdedrosa and Frulam Mondath.


	23. Chapter 23

Chance stepped back as the sound of heavily footsteps rapidity rose from the staircase, his hand reaching for his lute ready to use all the magic at his disposal to win. He would not watch his friend fall again and while he didn’t agree with revenge or killing he was no longer naive enough to think that the creature coming for them could be saved.

Garuk stood proudly before the stairs his back to the wall and hammer held tightly, Axiom stood to the right with his gun pointed before him and Naxx was beside Chance on the left with his hands glowing with his power and heating the air. The drake’s tongues flicked out tasting the air and they coiled muscles preparing to pounce.

Chance’s taunt had worked better than expected, Langdedrosa was so blinded by her rage that she failed to see the trip wire as she headed straight for Garuk before her. As she fell a cry of surprise slipped from her reptilian snout followed by a hiss of pain as she landed on the pointed tips of the caltrops. However that was a scratch compared to the drake’s teeth as they tore into her flesh and Axiom fired a shot into her shoulder. The sound of it echoing in the tunnel didn’t drown out her scream of pain, loud and shrill it ended as quickly as it started when Garuk brought down his hammer. The flat metal with all his strength behind it came down on her skull and didn’t pause for a second before connecting with the stone floor beneath.

Chance had to look away but that didn’t remove the vision before his eyes, the skull compressing and then bursting to release lumps of grey brain matter that spread outward some of it covering Garuk’s shoes. Swallowing he turned back to Garuk, ready to ask if he was satisfied with his revenge but Garuk hadn’t moved. He was still leaning over slightly, hammer on the floor in what was left of the half dragons head, his blue eyes open but glazed and still.

“Big green? You okay?” Chance said softly as he nervously reached out to touch Garuk’s arm. The skin was still warm and he could see the faint rise and fall of the half-Orcs chest, but still he didn’t move, didn’t react. Chance was starting to panic and sought out the others eyes to find an answer or explanation but Axiom was moving, standing before the stairs as more footsteps hurried upwards towards them.

Two men covered in heavy armour and thick hide appeared, the tattoos on their faces not as terrifying as the rage burning in their eyes. Chance knew in that moment that whatever or whoever these men were they had lost all reason and were mad, infected with an insanity so strong that it was visible.

Axiom fired and the loud bang of his weapon filled the small space and before it had faded he fired a second. Chance sees one shot ricocheted off their foes axe head and Chance thought the second one also missed until he saw the wound. One of the men had a large gash in his leg but he didn’t cry out or stop, still raging he continued forward.

Naxx tried to stop them next with his fire, shooting rays of fire from his palm but they kept coming smoking and singed. One locked his eyes on Garuk and swung his great axe down on his arm, Garuk made no sound as his skin split and blood poured down to drip off his fingertips. The second man was facing Chance and frozen in terror he thought he was about to die until the axe fell short and cracked open Clarice’s head. Chance looked at the drake he’d named, it’s almost constant hissing now silenced and it shocked him into action. That could have been him or Garuk or Naxx or Axiom and he just stood there doing nothing, no longer thinking he opened his mouth.

“Just because we killed your pet doesn’t mean you can kill mine!” Chance screamed and released the magic that had built up from his confused swirl of emotions. The man shook his head but it was clear that it would take much more to defeat these two than his usual tricks. He needed to stop thinking, he needed to act, to help and protect. Chance’s hand was steady as he drew out a small leather pouch that hung around his neck, he opened it quickly and bringing it to his nose inhaled deeply. The scent of nut and mint reminded him of home so strongly that a prang of home sickness filled his chest and brought tears to his eyes. However that feeling was soon swamped by the whirl of his mind, eyes widening so that everything became clearer and sharper and his claws extending without thought as Chance let the madness infect him.

For Chance the world slowed and focused on a single point directly before him so that when one of the men passed before him he swiped outward missing by a hair and he hissed in irritation. Steadying his stance he ducked away from the point of an axe moving towards him, before springing forward under the extended arm and raked his claws over the man’s face. Blinded by the blood pouring from the ripped skin the man backed away wiping at it and Chance turned his attention to his other prey who was still threatening his pack. Mine, he growled as he lashed out viciously at the second man, aiming for his throat. It was a weak point, unprotected by armour and when Chance slashed a deep gash across his jugular he dropped like a stone to the floor. His blood haloing around him quickly as he bled out at Chance’s feet.

As he revelled in his victory, growling low in his throat Chance could just make out the sounds of his pack fighting around him. The scent of Axiom’s gun, burnt flesh from Naxx’s fire spells and the grunts from the drakes filtered through the bloodlust of his mind. Lifting his gaze he saw the other man, his eyes cleared enough to see preparing to strike at Axiom and Chance roared as he smashed his fist forward. The man’s head snapped back, eyes glazed and legs unsteady and then his skull exploded.

Chance was confused for a moment until the ringing of Axiom’s shot registered and he watched as in slow motion the man crumbled before him. Chance remained in place, heart hammering and mind in disarray as the toxic drug continued to warp his senses. Gradually he was able to retract his claws and blinked until the world once more looked real; with his hands slightly shaking he walked to stand beside Naxx who was checking over Garuk.

“What’s wrong with him?” Chance asked softly, afraid to break the silence that had settled around them.

“I’m not sure but he’s alive,” Naxx replied and then he was grabbing Garuk as he sucked in a deep breath and started to fall forward. Axiom quickly reached out to help stead the large man and prevent him from hitting the floor.

“Big green?” chance said with a sigh of relief before firming his tone, “You scared me! Are you alright?”

A large if tired smile spread over Garuk’s face as he wrapped a hand around his bleeding arm and with his voice full of zeal answered, “He spoke to me…Bahamut….he chose me. The first step to this task is to find an item here.”

Fighting free of Axiom and Naxx’s hands Garuk dropped to his knees as his hands began to run over the body of Langdedrosa still lying on the floor. Chance watched a little taken aback while Garuk muttered under his breath while pulling off the half dragons armour.

“There,” Garuk cried as he pointed to the inside of one of the straps. Chance peered closely and in the dim light could just make out the symbol of Bahamut which matched the one on Garuk’s shield. Before anyone can say anything Garuk pulled off his armour and replaced it with the one he’d just looted. As it touched his skin it began to reshape, shrinking smaller and flattening the breastplate so that it fit Garuk perfectly as he finished doing up the straps.

“It is done,” he whispered and then as if all his strength had been taken from him he slumped downward with a groan.

“Come on, I think we could do with a rest,” Axiom suggested and no-one argued as he helped Garuk back into the fire room where he quickly laid down and fell asleep.

“I’ll keep watch while you guys rest,” Axiom offered and Chance decided to take him up on the offer as his muscles started to shake as he finished coming down from his recent high. He briefly glanced at Naxx but decided that it would be pushing his luck to sleep next to the human when they had only just begun to be friends. With Garuk already asleep he didn’t complain or shift when Chance curled up beside him, feeling much more comfortable having someone beside him while he slept.

As he slept a voice crept into Chance’s head, the taunting hisses a cruel parroting of his own voice as they whispered to his unconscious mind.

_‘Kill again. Let the blood soak in and smell the fear. Take their life and bask in the moment. Kill again. Kill again. Kill again!’_

Chance sat bolt upright as the voice lingered for a second repeating in his head the same two words. He crawled away from Garuk into a corner away from the fire and wrapped his arms around his shaking frame. His sharp canines dug painfully into his lip as he fought to hold in his sobs of fear. He had been warned by his clan’s shaman that while the herbs gave inner strength it would come at a cost but this was not what he expected.

I’m not a killer, he told himself as he squeezed his eyes shut, I’m not and I don’t want to be, I just wanted to keep everyone safe, I just wanted to be helpful, I just…keep making excuses, his own mind taunted and he struggled to argue against it.

“Chance? You ok? You’re acting weirder than you normally do?”

Axiom’s drawled voice broke through Chance’s mental conversation but unwilling to look up or try and speak Chance hummed in response, the muffled sound sorrowful and weak.

“Um…” Chance tried again to speak but the words wouldn’t come so he settled for looking up and giving a small smile to Axiom which appeared to appease him. Even if it didn’t he turned away and stopped asking questions and Chance wasn’t sure if he was glad or hurt by that.

Naxx’s small dragon was sitting on a dead kobold feeding off the flesh while making sharp grunts of enjoyment, while Axiom began packing up his rope and pitons with the two remaining drakes sat beside him. Garuk was up and standing by the fire, stretching out his back and looking better than before as he gave Chance a cheerful smile and for the first time ever chance didn’t return it.

“Let’s move on,” Axiom said a moment later. No-one answered and instead began collecting their things in silence and Naxx called back his pet and locked it once more inside his necklace. As they head out Chance stayed near the back, his tail hanging limply behind him as he dragged his feet.

Their recent rest had left him feeling even worse than before and no matter what he did he couldn’t shake the voice’s words from his head, they tormented him relentlessly.

“You okay Chance?” Axiom asked again having dropped back to walk beside him with the drakes on their leads and Chance hadn’t noticed before he spoke.

“Mhm hmmm. Just didn’t sleep well,” Chance muttered and his mood darkened even more at the lie. It tasted like ash on his tongue and he wished he could take it back. Axiom patted his shoulder and leaned in closer to whisper into his ear.

“Music can help a tired soul. Wind up the music box I gave you.”

Chance reached into his pack and pulled out the tiny wooden box and traced the simply design craved into the top with a finger before he turned the handle. The faint tinkling tune filled the tunnel and Chance couldn’t stop the corner of his mouth curling upwards at the happy light notes that played over and over. He looked over to Axiom about to thank him, but Axiom just nodded his head and patted his shoulder again before catching up with the others. Chance was sure that Axiom hadn’t believed his lie for even a second and his chest filled with warmth that rather than be angry he had offered Chance the one thing he needed.

Music was more than the source of his magic; it was his life and soul, his greatest joy. It was a part of who he was and when he lost sight of that, music was there to remind him and bring him home again. With some of his demons silenced by the music box, Chance placed it back away in his pack and stood taller, the weight on him a little lighter than before as he dashed to catch up with his friends, the pouch once more tucked under his tunic.


	24. Chapter 24

Garuk charged ahead, renewed by his god perhaps and Chance struggled to keep up as he walked into a large chamber, running his hand over the smooth walls it was clear to Chance that the room had been enlarged. His eyes were drawn to the cravings that decorated the walls, a collection of dragons with smears of paint along their backs.

Red, blue, green, white and black, the black overwhelming the others in their number suggesting whoever the artist was they had a preference. Considering this was Rezmir the black’s camp, it made sense the black masked man would display the power he was perceived to weld. As Chance looked closer he could see that each of the dragons mouths had a hole in it, curious he pushed the tip of his finger into one and found nothing.

“Axiom? Would you mind tinkering this box for me please, it’s locked?” Garuk asked and Chance followed Axiom as he moved away to see what the others had found.

There by a wall stood a stalagmite, its top flattened and a wooden box inlaid with mother of pearl was anchored to it. Behind the box was another craving, this one bigger and more detailed than the others showing the five headed dragon god Tiamat erupting from a volcano and surrounded by flocks of smaller dragons. Chance shivered at the multiple pairs of eyes staring down at him from the picture and instead took the drakes leads and distracted himself by watching Axiom use his tools to pick the lock.

As it clinked open Chance leaned closer, his ear flicking at the second quiet click that followed it and then he heard hissing. Soft hissing, like a collection of tiny but angry snakes and he instinctively froze noticing that the others had done the same.

Before anyone could react liquid began to pour from the holes in the walls turning to a thick gas on contact with the floor. The scent invaded Chance’s nose, slithering into his lungs and made him cough even as he gasped and wheezed for air. Bent almost double Chance didn’t know who had grabbed him and pulled him from the room until he managed to take a breath of clean air and blinked the tears from his eyes, realising that he had let go of one of the drakes leads.

Axiom rubbed his back gently, helping to sooth the coughs still racking his body and making Chance dizzy. Naxx stumbled in next to them a moment later, his hand over his mouth as he sputtered and finally Garuk appeared. As they wait in the corridor for the smoke to clear Chance was still wheezing, his chest burned and tears leaked from his eyes as he struggled to breath and Axiom took the lead from him for the remaining drake, the other lay dead in the room having succumbed to the tonic gas. Whatever the gas was it seemed to affect Chance more than the others and it wasn’t until Garuk helped him drink a healing potion that he was able to take in a deep lungful of much needed air.

“Thanks,” he croaked out as the refreshing magical properties of the potion worked its way through his system. Garuk nodded at his words before storming back into the room, the gas having finally drifted away and headed straight for a set of steps leading deeper into the cave.

Chance glanced at the others, wondering about Garuk’s rash behaviour, usually that was his thing and the others had to rein in his impulsive nature. However Axiom just shrugged and followed and Naxx let out a groan and did the same. Not wanting to be left behind Chance joined them and jogged to catch up with the determined paladin on his quest from the god Bahamut.

Where the room before had been brightly lit with torches the one they arrived in now was pitch black and as Axiom bumped into the wall Naxx sighed deeply. Chance watched him reach down and pluck a pebble from the ground, holding it in his fist for a moment and when he opened his hand the stone shone as bright as a torch. Naxx dropped it into Axiom’s hand and the Warforged placed it inside his lantern saving him from having to waste oil to relight it. In the dim light they headed deeper into the room and as Chance’s eyes began to adjust Naxx threw out his hand and a fire appeared in the distance.

The light spread outward and highlighted three large smooth stones arranged around the fire pit, gleaming in the flickering light.

“Look sharp guys. There may be more drakes around here,” Naxx pointed out with a wave of his hand toward the caged stairs leading down into a large pit. Chance lined up on the edge of the pit with Naxx and Axiom while Garuk headed to the stairway. Even squinting Chance couldn’t see anything moving below them and the only sound was the rattle of the locked door that Garuk had tried to open.

“Can someone heal me?” Naxx asked his tone gruff in displeasure of having to ask for help.

“I can give you a potion…but it’ll cost you,” Garuk offered giving Naxx an annoyed look. He’d been growing tired of the human’s cold attitude and greedy nature for a while and it seemed that things were about to heat up between the pair.

“You gain more flies with honey big green,” Chance reasoned. It was a pitiful attempt to defuse the situation and failed miserably when Garuk just shrugged before looking back at Naxx questionably.

“Then I’ll pass, thanks,” Naxx said, the last word dripping with sarcasm so that even Chance picked up on it quickly. Reaching out he put his hand on the centre of Naxx’s chest, purring to pull out his dwindling magic and heal the lingering effects of the gas from Naxx's lungs. Naxx gave him a curt nod in response but Chance didn’t take insult at his lack of gratitude, he was positive that Naxx’s indifference had been caused by Garuk’s words.

Turning away Chance caught sight of a flash of light as Axiom raised his lantern which turned out to be a key hung on the wall.

“There’s a key,” Chance said aloud and Garuk hearing him went and retrieved it, using it to open the door into the pit. Nervously Chance watched as Garuk approached the fire pit, his weapon held ready and his eyes constantly shifting around him. Finally Garuk reached the stones and after a moment’s hesitation placed his hand on the closest one, he titled his head in wonderment before shifting slightly and touching the next one.

Opening his mouth Chance prepared to call out a question about the strange stones, the words died however when Garuk let out a bellowing cry of pain. The drake had been so still and quiet, its dark scales perfectly bending into the rough ground that it had been invisible until it moved, a second drake took advantage of Garuk’s disadvantage and lunged forward to snap at his leg along with its pack mate. Before Garuk could cry out again Axiom was firing his weapon, a spray of mud covering the drakes back as his shot missed.

Chance flinched back from the flames leaping to life next to him as Naxx, uncaring of their earlier disagreement fired three flaming rays at the drakes attacking Garuk. His magic hit its targets but left Garuk unharmed save the bloody bites on his leg.

Garuk quickly moved back as the creatures lunged at him again bringing his hammer down on the spine of one, crushing its back and killing it. Stepping further back from the other he fumbled a potion from his side pouch and pulling out the cork with his teeth he downed the liquid in one gulp. Imminently the wounds began to close, the blood slowing to a trickle before stopping completely leaving only a stain behind on his trousers.

Kill again, kill again, the voice whispered in Chance’s head but he pushed the dark thought aside, he had to help his friend.

“You are nothing but a complex handbag!” Chance yelled out putting his magic into the words. The drake reared back, head thrashing as blood poured from its snout and a few moments later it dropped to the floor unmoving.

Chance sunk to his knees, his stomach rebelling as guilt swirled inside his chest at another death on his conscious.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Axiom asked the worry clear in the sharpness of his words while Chance wiped a sting of bile from his mouth.

“I don’t want to be a killer,” Chance whispered. His tail curled around his body along with his arms as he tried to pull himself back together.

He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose for a minute until he felt he could face the world once more. Opening them he realised Naxx was gone and he looked around in panic to see that he had joined Garuk on the lower floor.

Chance frowned as Naxx paused before a stalactite, his frown and confusion deepening when Naxx threw a fire bolt at the lump of rock.

Throwing his hands up Chance covered his sensitive ears as a high pitched scream filled the room and in the muffled silence four tendrils reached out for Naxx. Chance’s heart stopped as they lashed at Naxx before gripping him tightly and pulling him toward the flared open mouth that resembled a teeth lined crack in the rock like skin.

He didn’t know what it was, didn’t know how to stop it, before Chance could react or even take a breath Naxx was lying dead on the floor. There was a massive chunk of his shoulder and neck missing and his limps where folded at odd angles on the floor, resembling a cubs rag toy that had been left forgotten on the ground.

“NAXX, NO!”

Chance’s throat gave out as he screamed as loudly as he could, his eyes glued open on Naxx’s body and the puddle of blood slowly seeping into the dirt around him. For a moment the pattern of the spray looked like wings until Chance blinked away the tears gathering in his eyes. His vision remained blurry as more tears quickly took their place, soaking the fur on his face and dripping off his whiskers onto the curled hands rested on his lap. He had done nothing, was still kneeling on the cold rock where he’d been so concerned with his own emotions to think about the others.

“Fire burn, kill fire,” the creature that killed Naxx whined. “Fire burn no more, pain.”

Chance didn’t understand at first, all he heard was a taunt mocking them. Naxx’s fire burned no more, it would never burn again and the pain in Chance’s chest was indescribable. He couldn’t breathe, each lungful of air deepening the ache and was sobbed out again in broken cries.

“If we put out the fire will you attack us?” Axiom asked his voice hard and firm almost removing his accent.

“Fire. Burn. No more. Fire. Burn. No more,” the creature repeated growing fainter each time.

“Put it out!” Axiom instructed Garuk, shouting loudly as he rushed to the edge of the pit and began making a rope ladder to get Garuk out. Chance’s slowly numbing mind wondered if he realised that Garuk would still have to pass the creature to reach it, Garuk was trapped.

The half-Orc ripped off his cloak and used it to smother the fire and as he did so the creatures tentacles retreated and it once more looked like a harmless stalactite hanging from the ceiling. Garuk rushed forward and Chance tried to call out a warning but he’d lost his voice in his grief.

The creature remained still as Garuk grabbed Naxx’s body and dragged it back through the door and up to Chance and Axiom on the ledge.

The second Naxx’s body was placed in range Chance scrambled toward it, his hands flying over the stationary chest, sliding in cooling blood. Chance forced a reedy purr from his sore throat, gritting his teeth at the pain as he demanded his magic to answer. It poured into his hands, making his fingertips tingle and burn at the power he was drawing on, too much power. He didn’t care as he sent the magic out, tears once more blinding him and he impatiently wiped them away with a blood soaked hand and told himself that the wounds were closing, that Naxx was breathing. It wasn’t because his hands were shaking or wishful thinking, a desperate desire to see his friend scowl at him again, just once more.

“C’mon guys help me. Look he’s breathing. We can save him,” Chance rasped, the words tumbling out between sobbed breaths.

“Chance.”

Chance looked up into Axiom’s fixed metal face and his strange glowing eyes, praying that it was hiding a expression of agreement. His hope was then crushed completely by the words that followed.

“Let him go. He’s gone.”

Chance let out a strained yowl of heartbreak as he threw himself into Axiom’s embrace, shoulders shaking forcefully as he cried for a man he owned his life to, a hero and a dear friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Naxx, he was a firey bastard and will be missed dearly as the adventure continues.
> 
> New characters (yes pural, we have a new member joining the game) to be introduced in the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

As Chance cried against Axiom’s chest his hands fisted in his long jacket because it was the only solid thing he had to hold onto until his ears perked up. Garuk’s smooth voice was filling the cavern and while the grunting language of his native tongue usually sounded rough to Chance this time it sounded peaceful. Chance didn’t understand the words but the intent was clear, the half-Orc despite his disagreement with Naxx was praying for him anyway.

With a small whimper Chance wiped away his tears, the damp fur still plastered to his skin as he sat back in silence listening and breathing deeply until he felt calmer. As his body stopped shaking and his mind was no longer consumed with grief he began to think.

What happens now? What would they do with Naxx…he couldn’t bring himself to think of it as a body, Naxx was still his friend even if he no longer breathed. Was there someone they should tell? Naxx had always been a private person, avoiding talking to any of them about himself, the small things Chance knew of the man coming from observation like the small dragon he….

Chance bit down on his lip as his brain latched onto that one fact, what would happen to the dragon, would it starve trapped inside the necklace, was it even still there now Naxx had passed? Feeling guilty Chance reached out and untied the locket carefully from Naxx’s blood soaked neck. Holding the decorative locket in his hands he drew on his magic, which responded sluggishly but he couldn’t think of a spell that could open it, maybe, he pictured the dragon in his mind. Shimmering green scales and delicate pointed wings, how it flew and the noises it made, with the image firmly in mind he silently asked for it to appear. Nothing happened and disheartened even more at his failure Chance dropped his hands to his lap with a sigh. He’d wanted to do something useful, anything really, for the man that had saved him countless times but he’d failed to protect in return. Firming his spine Chance tied the necklace around his neck promising himself that he would discover the truth of the locket and the dragon it contained, for Naxx.

“There’s a torch, almost burned out. Over yonder,” Axiom said and Chance looked up to realise that he had moved a few steps away and Garuk had fallen silent. He’d finished praying a while ago Chance realised in hindsight.

“Chance?” Garuk gently addressed him with his hand outstretched to help Chance rise, “We need to go…Bahamut has received my blessing to welcome him to the heavens. There is little more we can do.”

Chance wanted to argue, to say that there was more, such as apologise for his harsh words to Naxx earlier or to thank Naxx for his aid with the drakes but he couldn’t hold onto the bitter emotions. He was tired and heartbroken and he didn’t want to fight, not anymore, it wasn’t him. He didn’t want to be hard and cold or even strong; he wanted to continue to see the beauty in the world and the good in people because that was what he needed to do, for himself and his friends. So he reached out and took Garuk’s hand, let it draw him off the ground and forced his mouth into a small sad smile.

Looking around he saw Axiom had moved even further away, was in fact in the pit and Chance was reaching for his weapon without thought as his heart slammed against his ribs. The creature that killed Naxx didn’t move but Chance kept his sweaty hand on the crossbow, refusing to blink as Axiom collected the three stones one at a time which had been sat beside the now extinguished fire. Only once he remained on the ledge with Garuk and himself did Chance lower his guard.

“We need to clear out and fast. These are black dragon eggs. We have seen what a blue dragon can do and I have a very bad feeling thinking about what three black ones could do,” Axiom said gravely, his words weighing on Chance as he reluctantly accepted an egg from Axiom to carry.

“How did the eggs get here? I can’t see a dragon making it through all these passageways. Can you?”

Unable to answer Garuk’s question Chance looked to Axiom.

“Black dragons aren’t like most. They do not stick around to raise the young. From birth they are expected to fend for themselves…but to see eggs without a mother is odd. They could have been stolen while she was hunting, she could be dead or the cult may have even bartered for the eggs from her. We have seen the cult control one dragon, Lennithon, maybe they control more.”

Chance and Garuk nod at Axiom’s reasoning before Garuk looked back down at Naxx, with an expression of discomfort.

“Is it too soon to check his body for a will, because I want to get out of here as soon as possible,” Garuk grumbled, clearly unhappy with his own question. Unable to watch Chance moved away and stared out over the pit while the others checked through Naxx’s possessions.

“There’s some things missing, gems and coin,” Axiom stated after a few minutes and Chance glanced over his shoulder to see Garuk’s puzzled expression.

“Maybe the creature ate them when it…” Garuk’s words trailed off unfinished resulting in a heavy silence which Chance broke by speaking.

“Naxx likes…liked his secrets. Wherever the gems and things are…the knowledge has gone with him to the grave.”

“We should go, Axiom can you carry the-his body?” Axiom nodded and taking the leash of their remaining drake tied it to his belt before he lifted Naxx and placed him over his shoulder, the sight might have been funny if Chance couldn’t see the gaping wound that had begun to drip fresh blood due to its new position.

“Careful, we must be wary of the creature and there are more drakes down there. May Bahamut guide us,” Garuk said before striding forward with his hammer gripped tightly in preparation.

Chance kept in step with Garuk, as they moved into the pit, partly to protect his friend but mostly so he didn’t have to look at Naxx draped over Axiom’s shoulder. Without issue they reached the passageway, a natural fissure in the rock about 5 ft across, the glow of torch light before them. After sharing a glance with Garuk, Chance stepped back and let him enter first, followed by Axiom leaving him in the rear position. Looking around to avoid what was before him Chance watched the shadows that danced on the wall caused by the torch light, their own shadows looking like monsters and his spine tingled with discomfort.

Coming out of the passage Chance found himself in another rough walled room, a collection of desks covered in papers made it appear to be a study of some sort. Garuk had already begun riffling through the papers on the closest desk but his head jerked up, turning to a small passage to the north.

“There’s something down there, I heard it,” Garuk said as he raised a hand, pointing toward the tunnel.

Chance shuffled in place, waiting until he’d gathered his courage before offering to take a look and released his breath in relief when Axiom gently placed Naxx down and spoke.

“We’ll check it out, come on Chance,” Axiom said drawing his weapon. Chance much more confident having someone with him sneaked forward, slowing his breaths and rolling onto the tips of his feet so that he didn’t make a sound.

Flaring his nostrils he took in the smells around him, Langdedrosa, Rezmir, Frulam as well as a myriad of other confusing scents. Mildew. Blood. Fear. Each scent growing stronger the further he went down the tunnel.

Chance’s eyes swept the room as he entered, the chests ignored as he locked onto the cage and its two occupants.

“Do people live in cages here?” Chance whispered as he inched a little further into the room.

“No, why? Well actually, some do it for…fun?” Axiom’s long stare at him confused Chance as he blinked back, waiting for him to continue. Minutes passed with only the muffled sounds of the caged and gagged men to fill the silence before Chance turned away with a shrug. Axiom obviously wasn’t going to say more about the strange customs here and now was not really the time to ask about them.

“There are two people in that cage, one dwarf and a….human, maybe?”

Chance peered closer, at the people sat in the cage both looking back at him trying to talk with cloths tied around their mouths and waving their bound hands. The smell of unwashed bodies and old blood made his nose scrunch up in disgust.

“Then I doubt it’s for, um fun. Maybe we should talk to them. Find out if they are ok?”

Chance was pretty sure from the caged men’s expressions and muffled noises that they were not ok. Carefully he reached through the bars and tugged down the cloth gag in the dwarf’s mouth.

“YOU BASTARD!”

Chance jumped back at the loud noise, his fur on end and a frightened hiss slipped out before he managed to find his voice.

“What did I do wrong?” he asked before adding softer, “This time.”

Reaching forward again Chance muttered under his breath, “Please don’t shout, please don’t shout,” as he pulled free the human’s gag.

“Y-y-y-y-you bastards,” the human stuttered as loudly as he could. The next words he mumbled sounded arcane but whatever spell he was attempting to cast was too much for him. Chance watched the man’s bluish grey eyes roll up into his head before he slumped back, winching at the dull thump his head made against the wall behind him.

The pounding of footfalls drew Chance’s attention from the limp figure as Garuk flew into the room, hammer raised and panic on his face.

“Felt magic, dark, necromantic,” Garuk gasped as his eyes scanned the room for a threat or foe. No one moved, they just watched Garuk until he relaxed slowly realising that they were not in danger currently.

Turning back Chance nervously gripped his tail, running his hand over the soft fur in a soothing motion and tried to find out what was happening.

“Mr. Dwarf man? Please don’t shout at me anymore, but what’s going on? Who are you?”

“Names Dropkick. Who the fuck are you?” Chance a little taken aback by the brash language nevertheless plastered a smile on his face in honest friendliness.

“I’m Chance, Second Chance. That’s Axiom,” he said pointing beside him and then behind him, “He’s Garuk. Would you like me to untie you?”

“Aye they’d be a good start. I could tend to him at least,” Dropkick answers with a nod at the unconscious man beside him. Chance prepared to ask someone to open the cage when another question rose up in his mind, one that showed caution which is something Chance rarely considered but after recent events.

“Hey Axiom, if they are in a cage then can I assume they’re not with the cult?” He didn’t really think that this was a trick but it would be foolish not to enquire anyway.

“Are you with the cult?” Axiom asked Dropkick, his strange eyes studying the other carefully clearly looking for something, a sign of deceit perhaps.

Dropkick frowned back in reply, his confusion made clearer by his next words, “The fucks a cult?”

“The people in robes. You with them?”

Dropkick spat on the floor, thankfully missing both Chance and Axiom's feet, as he glared angrily out of the bars.

“Black and purple robed bunch of cunts.”

Chance once more shocked at the foul language still smiled at the dwarf’s crude way of speaking, “That’ll do me as an answer to that question.”

Before he can call Garuk over to smash the lock, Axiom spoke once more.

“What about your friend there?”

“He’s been here quiet some time. I’ve been here two or three days. I honestly don’t really know the guy, just know the guards have been really rough with him,” Dropkick explained, his accent becoming more pronounced and Chance was interested to learn its origins.

“You had something to eat?” Axiom asked distracting Chance from the questions queuing in his mind begging to be said.

“Scraps,” Dropkick answered with a shrug. Garuk by this point had moved towards the cage and using the key from the last room managed to unlock the door. Bending down he picked up the unconscious form of the human and carried him through to the larger room he had come from as Dropkick climbed out of the cage. Axiom waved Dropkick to follow and together they all joined Garuk.

“I’m watching you. One wrong move and you can say goodbye to your fingers,” Axiom warned his gun pointed at Dropkick as he stops beside the man Garuk has laid out on the floor.

“Aye. You could try that but I guarantee friend you aint met anyone like me.”

Lifting his still tied wrists Dropkick raised a brushy eyebrow and after getting a nod from Axiom Chance used his claws to cut the ropes.

The moment Dropkick was free he rubbed his wrists and kneeled down by the human. Chance watched as he touched a hand to the man’s chest and spoke in a strange language. Sensing the magic Chance’s mouth fell open, it felt slightly different from his own but the spell itself was one he was very familiar with.

“I know that spell, but I haven’t seen it cast like that before,” Chance gushed looking to the dwarf with excitement.

“Well I don’t know how you cast it but I cast it like that.”

“I meant I haven’t heard it spoken like that before.”

“What? In dwarvish? What else would a dwarf use to cast a spell with?” Dropkick pointed out sharply.

Chance was about to answer but the human getting shakily to his feet attracted his attention.

“Oh, hey,” Chance said reaching out a hand towards him, “You’re not gonna collapse again are you?”

“No please, no more!” he shouted backing away and bumping into Garuk which made him flinch; spinning away he ended up stood by Dropkick. It almost seemed like he was trying to hide behind him, but the dwarf was only 4 feet high compared to the man’s almost 6 foot so it wasn’t working very well.

“Hey, hey look. It’s me okay? Hey look we’re okay. I think these guys are gonna help us out of here,” Dropkick said quickly trying to calm his friend who was shaking his head the entire time and shooting panicked looks at Chance and the others.

“No, no, they’re not. They say they are and then when you go to leave they attack you. Tie you back up. Attack you again. Refuse to feed you ‘cos you ‘tried to escape’ they’re evil man,” the human ranted his voice shaking with oblivious fear.

“Don’t make me knock you back out again. Neither of us wants that. These guys claim to be against those buggers. They’re gonna help us get out of this cave. We’re almost free. Look, no purple or black cloaks. No masks.” Dropkick argued waving a hand around.

Chance seeing how skittish the human was he decided to offer something that might show their friendliness. With a tug he released his water skin from his belt the weight suggesting it was still more than half full. He held it out towards the human but didn’t step closer for fear of frightening him further, “You want some?”

The human stared at Chance as if in shock before narrowing his eyes at the waterskin suspiciously. With a sigh Dropkick took it instead and opened it, gulping down a large mouthful he gasped in appreciation before passing it over to the human who took a few small sips. Pleased at this Dropkick grinned and then reached into his beard which for some reason was slightly purple in colour and pulled out some small pieces of thick paper.

“Where are my manners? Introductions, I’m Dropkick Murphy, maybe you’ve heard of me? Reasonable rates. Available for all entertainment needs. Small discount on multiple bookings,” dropkick boasted as he handed out the cards to chance, Garuk, Axiom and the human. Chance began reading but stopped on the first line, deeply confused by the words.

“Wait a minute….this says small person. I thought dwarfs didn’t like that term?”

“You sound like you’ve met someone like my Uncle Essie. Look I can promise that he loves to be called a small person but he needs to keep up certain….standards.”

“I’ll take that into consideration,” Chance said before returning to reading the card.

_Dropkick Murphy_

_-small person_

_-maybe the best lover in the forgotten realms?_

_-ask Marge for a reference_

_-will reply to any inquirary, no matter how weird!_

_-mesmerizing!_

_-bigger than you’d think, in every way!_

_-entertainer/bard_

“You’re a bard?” Chance shouted excitedly, he didn’t understand most of the card but this was something exciting that his curiosity latched onto. He hadn’t met a bard outside of his tribe and he was desperate to ask Dropkick a hundred things.

“Oh Nula, this is amazing, what spells do you know? What instruments can you play? What instruments do you own?”

“One question at a time fuzzy. And yes I’m a bard,” Dropkick said cutting him off as he raised a hand. Once chance had relaxed Dropkick smiled at him and danced a small jig which in his weakened state left him huffing when he finished.

“I play Bessie,” at Chance’s blank look he continued, “bagpipes?” he tried again but received more blank stares from the party. Chance had never heard of such a thing before and eagerly waited for Dropkick to continue. Waving his hands Dropkick mimed as he tried to describe Bessie. “It’s a bag of pipes that creates music.”

“That sounds amazing. I need to see it, where is the bag of pipes?” Chance asked his eyes darting over Dropkick searching for this strange sounding instrument.

“It’s in one of those two chests back down there,” Dropkick said tilting his head back at the room containing the cage. Chance bounced over to the tunnel, urging the others to come along. His good mood disappearing in a second when he noticed the human looking down at something on the floor and he swallowed as pain stabbed into his chest.

“What happened to him? Is that gonna happen to me? Please just make it quick.”

“No, that’s our friend…was our friend,” Chance croaked through his closing throat, “That’s Naxx. He…”unable to say anything else Chance fell silent and closed his eyes which didn’t stop the tears from escaping.

“There’s a creature in the room through there. It didn’t take too kindly to Naxx’s magic,” Garuk stated firmly.

“Then let’s get our stuff and go,” the human muttered as he shuffled off toward the chests.

“The chests in here have been trapped with explosives, acid and other shit. Just have patience friend,” Axiom explained as the chests came into sight and the human darted forward.

“Tryx. My name is Tryx.”

Axiom and Garuk pass Tryx and both begin checking the chest for traps, with nothing better to do Chance decided to familiarise himself with their new companions. Leaning down he flared his nostrils taking a deep sniff of Dropkick who grinned before farting loudly and Chance recoiled as the stench as he gagged. Moving on to Tryx Chance hoped for something more pleasant that the dwarfs bold scent.

“What’s it doing?” Tryx shouted as he backed away from Chance.

Hmm, sweat and blood was all Chance could smell at first but he could pick up hints of the humans natural scent underneath that.

“I am learning you…Is that right Axiom?” Chance asked unsure of how to describe it to someone in common.

“No, but in this context…yes?” Axiom answered, sounding a bit unsure. He was then pushed aside by Dropkick who had run out of patience; he growled out, “Taking too long,” before kicking the chest lid causing it to fly open as a large explosion erupted from it.

Dropkick landed on his back, thrown there by the blast but Axiom and Garuk both managed to avoid injury.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be random as they depend entirely on how often our group manages to play.


End file.
